Pokemon Mirror RGB Arc
by Lanca S-K-Y
Summary: "What changed your mind?" he rolled his eyes "You didn't shoot me" -Pokémon Adventures/Special with a more dark and somewhat realistic angle.
1. Prologue

**I should explain something here this is an alternate reality of Pokémon where people figured out the horrible things you can use Pokémon for wars, assassination... it's a world of anarchy basically there's also some other things that Pokémon have never used within what I have seen (and I've loved Pokémon in some form since I was like five) But I've always wondered what would happen if the evil 'teams' were actually serious threats that did more than just get some legendary Pokémon and blah blah blah.**

**I'm basing this off Pokémon Adventure/special a manga adaption and most of the time there will be a story per arc.**

**Oh! Also some characters may change genders but most will be simular but different to the characters we love I have some plans.**

**Oh and yes I am still writing 'Remember Me' it's just Chiyo's personality is really hard to write she is so completely different from myself so I keep rewriting the chapters and changing things. The other issue is that unless I do write her properly she will come off as a Mary sue because that's basically her goal to become a perfect beauty**

**I do not own Pokémon**

Prologue

It stank because it was rarely cleaned

Looking at the outside anyone would be afraid to go in it looked so dilapidated but there was little pride or money these days

The owner would be paying protection to one of the gangs that would live in the area. It wouldn't be as much as in the bigger towns but it would still be substantial.

It would have once been a lovely old inn sitting in the fields near Pallet town where you could stay and enjoy the little village. However now you would not believe that it was the same house that was in the photo frame at the counter a happy family out the front.

There were four tables inside the inn, four chairs at each though you should check before sitting. There wasn't a menu, there was only one reason to go to the inn and it was why the black haired girl was sitting staring at her dirty glass of juice. It was out of date anyway, she observed. Her cap was down anyway so it was imposable to see the top part of her head. The small abra that had curled itself around her sniffed the glass before flinching away.

The reason the girl was sitting in the bar along with a few others was the clunky gray radio that sat on the counter in a place of honour. To listen you had to buy something and it was the only radio you were likely to find in the area.

A song was playing it was an old song that even the girl knew, she hummed softly to it. The abra curling himself further into the girl's neck. The men by the counter swayed slightly, what she suspected was a couple sat together moved closer. The song ended and why all of them had bought the unreliable stock of the inn came on.

"Greetings to our listeners this is Goldenrod news reaching all of Johto and beyond" the anchor started clearing his throat. The girl wondered what it was like to report news everyday "today Team Rocket has taken control of another weapons company, the company "Trundle" which used to be a well known toy company till fifteen years ago when it announced it would be selling weaponry to avoid going out of business unfortunately after the unusual circumstances of the owner and CEO Henry Trundle aged fifty five's death the company seemed to be heading that way till it joined with the Team Rocket corporation now for the weather" the weather came on and the girl barely listened it wasn't going to snow so the weather didn't matter.

"And that was Randy with the weather" You could almost hear the lengthy pause before the man spoke again "In Kanto there has been another series of killings, six more victims. A red rose dipped in the victim's blood was left at each crime scene and the same form of killing is used a physic Pokémon used to move the knife without it touching a person and slicing the victim to pieces. It is likely to have been the work of the followers of the late Scarlett Red everyone at Goldenrod news has condolences for the families of the victims." The woman from the couple moaned slightly and buried her head in her lover's chest. "In other news Johto and Kanto's alliance seems to be going well, trade between the two regions is going excellently" that's all the news reader said on the topic.

"Oh come on can't say anymore?" One of the men stood up angrily one of his companions put a hand on his shoulder and gestured for him to sit again.

"Mate you know the restrictions on what the news can and can't say" the other said with a sigh.

"Breaking news! An attack on Vermillion city has just begun! The citizens and local trainers are fighting however the enemy seems to be a militant force armed with guns, fire and electric Pokémon. Many lives have already been lost. Those who cannot fight have tried to escape using the Diglett's tunnel however the enemy have used voltorb to blow up the entrance and they have proceeded to kill those who survived the blast on the outside with no sympathy, the fates of those inside the tunnel are unknown at this stage." There was another long pause "thank you for listening to Goldenrod news and tune in tomorrow" the same song from before the news started playing again. There was silence in the room except for the sobbing of the woman. The girl chose that moment to stand up carefully from the table and walk to the door, she adjusted her cap slightly revealing her red eyes before walking out of the inn her abra still on her shoulder.

Every once in a while she wondered what it would be like to be a news reporter and she always came up with the same answer.

It would suck.

**The actual chapters will be much longer then this it's just I wanted this to focus on the news of this world only so you can understand how different the worlds are.**

**Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher**


	2. Chapter 1

**Wow so many people story alerted this and thanks Just Your Life for being the first person to leave a review. Get ready guys this will be a long one!**

**This story actually came at a bad time in the time it took to write and get up the prologue we sold our house... to the first guy who walked in laterally the painter who was going to quote... But yeah it means we have to move out end of next week... It's insane right now then we have to get the new house ready... argh so at the latest chapter two hopefully will be up before the end of April**

**I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter one vs Charmander

The same girl was walking though the empty fields that separated Pallet town from Viridian city. She stopped and took the red cap with a white face off of her head and wiped the sweat from her brow. She glanced around herself feeling venerable in the large field. She placed her hat back on her head and looked down at the poke balls at her hip.

There were two one was for the abra that spent most of his time out of it anyway and the other held her second teammate.

"Better get moving" she said to the two of them pulling the cap down on her face, a smirk appeared soon after. "If we want to check out that lab that is" she didn't run but took confident strides towards the houses on the horizon.

Pallet town didn't describe the place; there were three houses and another building off into the distance. One of the houses wasn't so much a house as a pile but there was a hole and the girl could see a pair of eyes looking out at her, watching her as she walked. It didn't surprise her.

Some children were playing nearby; they ran around the ruins of another building that must have fallen long ago. They saw her and stopped instantly weary of someone they didn't know. People were generally suspicious in the big city, out here where a visitor is rare it must be even worse. She ignored the people as best she could, the forests that surrounded the town were gone, burnt away or cut down at some point and she didn't feel the need to inquire about it. However it also meant walking to the lab was much easier and she didn't need to ask for directions.

It began to bother her though as she made her way across ruminates of other buildings that so much of this out of the way town was destroyed. She had known this had been one of the last places Scarlett Red had attacked before... what could be called her public execution, Fire shuddered however she had not expected it to be like this. So long after that time, still so many ruins. She wanted to be sick.

It didn't help to get to the lab she had to walk though the grave yard.

"Magic?" She muttered to the abra that was now perched arms on her head. Her eyes darted to the left and she jumped up, Magic started to glow as his trainer moved higher into the air. The girl landed on a square grave stone that crumbled slightly as she landed. While staying in her crouched position she adjusted her hat and smirked. She stood still balancing on the gravestone, her abra moved ready to spring from her shoulder at any moment. To the left of them was a patch of burning grass.

"Who are you?" She began to study the speaker. He had brown hair, short and spiky and forest green eyes. He was wearing shabby clothes that were slightly too big for him. Though the long sleeves would be more welcome then the short white ones of her thin red jacket. "Who are you?" He repeated his red Pokémon; a Charmander moved its feet slightly and made a territorial growl like sound.

"Why do you ask?" The girl's voice held a cocky tone as she gestured for Magic to move down for her shoulder and on to the ground. The boy gritted his teeth

"Because no one comes here" He pulled something out of his baggy jeans pocket, it was rectangular and red. He opened it and pointed it at her and her abra.

"No information on subject one" it said in a clear robotic voice it then started to explain 'subject two', abras in long detail.

"Nice" The girl stepped off the grave stone and landed on the ground easily. The boy tensed up. "What's it called then?"

"What's your name?" He answered back. The girl paused for a second before pointing cockily to herself with a wide grin.

"I'm Fire and I'm going to be the Pokémon champion!" he looked surprised after hearing her sudden loud claim, it threw him off balance.

"What?"

"I heard there was some awesome rare Pokémon or some else cool up at that lab so I came to check it out!" He raised an eye brow staring at her. Fire seemed to be thinking about something before clicking her fingers "oh yeah, you have to tell me what that thing is now and also you name too!" There was a moment of silence before the boy opened his mouth.

"My name is Leaf and this" he waved the red rectangle "is a Dex" she nodded. He stared at her thoughtfully for a second. "Do you even know what being The 'Pokémon champion' means?"

"It's the most powerful Pokémon trainer in Kanto everyone knows that" She seemed confused about why he asked that question.

"Being the Pokémon champion is hard work idiot! The Pokémon champion is Kanto's hero they have to stand undefeated and protect the region against those the police and army can't handle!" The girl nodded grinning. He shook his head "Yeah well an idiot like you couldn't be the Pokémon champion anyway" He walked past her his Charmander glared at her as they passed. The grin disappeared from her face.

"You know I will" she spun around "I will be Pokémon champion and if that means I have to beat you I will" She called out. The boy glanced over his shoulder showing the first hint of a smile she had seen from him.

"You will have to since we have the same goal" he turned his head and kept walking "but you won't win that fight." She glared at him turning and heading towards the lab.

Fire had finally made her way to the laboratory. She found the door unlocked surprisingly. She entered the building but stayed weary an open door could mean a lot of dangerous things.

She moved carefully though the building. There was little light and the blinds were down. The only light was the blue screen on one of the computers. She glanced left and right before her foot slipped over something and she fell to the ground. There was familiar red light and a sound

"Bulbasaur?" wincing she turned her head to see the small green Pokémon with the bulb on it's back.

"Hello?" she sat up staring at the creature "Nice to meet you I'm Fire" she was hoping it wouldn't attack. It didn't look to defensive it just stared at her. "What's up?" it moved closer and licked her finger which she only then realized had been cut on something when she fell. "You're a trusting little guy aren't you?" Magic moved down from her shoulder at that moment and investigated the other Pokémon. "Don't you have any companions around?" the girl asked looking around the room for other Pokémon. The Bulbasaur's eyes lowered and after a moment he turned and walked over to a machine with a clear glass dome set at her elbow height. She stood up and looked inside it. There were three round holes evenly spaced on a flat metal table inside the dome. There was a word engraved by each hole.

"Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur"

Fire looked at the sad Pokémon.

"So your companions are gone?" it nodded "and you were left behind?" it nodded again. She paused thoughtfully "then come with us!" Magic looked up at her as surprised as the bulbasaur. "Well we've all been left behind or wanted to escape for some reason right? So he's a perfect fit!" She smirked as the bulbasaur ran around her in circles excitedly.

"Bulbasaur?" A woman called, she turned on the light as she entered the room. She blinked her dark eyes and stared at the black haired girl with her abra. "Who are you?" The woman narrowed her eyes. The girl blinked a grin appeared and she pointed to herself

"Me? I'm Fire future Pokémon Champion!" The woman sighed pulling her hand though her prematurely gray hair, very premature. "And Ivy's going to join us"

"Ivy?" the woman pulled off her glasses and rubbed her eyes "do you mean Bulbasaur?" Fire nodded enthusiastically. The woman sighed "Bulbasaur come here" instead of obeying the green Pokémon moved closer to Fire. The older woman pouted thinking for a second "Fire... What is your opinion of Pokémon?"

"Those who travel with me are much loved companions those who try and hurt my companions should beware" The woman thought there was something behind the words but thought of the other answers she had heard simply companions and from her own nephew trusted alleys. The girl was very much like her name sake she realized.

"I am professor Oak, I'm a researcher and this is my lab" she didn't add which you broke into. "I have a proposition for you Fire" the girl nodded. Oak pulled a red rectangle which Fire realized was actually the object Leaf had had, a Dex. "Would you take this and discover everything you can about Pokémon and the world itself? This devise, a Dex will remember the information you enter and if you point it at a subject it will tell you what it knows. I have already input my small data base however it's not enough. I have sent my nephew Leaf and his friend on this journey with my Squirtle and Charmander and I believe that you are the right trainer for bulbasaur" Fire walked up and took the Dex.

"Alright I will then" she was silent for a moment before opening the object.

"Thumb print required" the voice was different to Leafs it sounded slightly higher pitch. One the first screen a touch screen there was a small square. Fire placed her thumb on it. "Thank you" and both screens turned black.

"Because of that thumb print the Dex will only work for you" Fire nodded again.

"Thanks" she picked up the bulbasaur's pokeball off the ground and tipped her cap to Oak before turning and running out the lab door, Magic on her shoulder and Ivy beside her.

The boy, Leaf began to notice how dark it was as he walked though the fields heading to Viridian City. He passed a small run down inn but what surprised him was the five trainers lying in the dirt not too far away. As he came closer to them he recognized them as being members of a local gang, one was the leader. He unfortunately couldn't even leave people as bad as them out in this condition so he made a fire with Charmander's ember attack as the leader came to.

"You ok?" Leaf asked. The man glanced wildly around.

"Is she still here?" The boy stared at the man confused "that girl! I couldn't see her face but she and her abra..." he coughed and fainted again. Leaf noticed the tracks nearby, a large amount of people had run across the field as fast as they could. He stared at his Charmander.

"It's a coincidence right Scratch?" The Charmander stared back at him not making a sound. "I shouldn't judge with so little evidence..."

**I really hope I don't get any comments about Magic being too strong I can't tell you why but... let's just go with lots of training for now and remember Fire has another Pokémon**

**Okay if you haven't got it yet.**

**Fire is Red**

**Leaf is Green/Blue (the guy has green eyes I'm going with green.)**

**Fire Red, Leaf Green? I'm not sure about Blue since there seems to be no rename for the Blue game I'm thinking they'll be River right now... feel free to offer suggestions it's a working name.**

**Also a reminder as I said the characters may switch around genders/ages/personalities. Just because they acted one way in the original manga does not mean they will act the exact same in this reality. Probably because a lot of them have very different back grounds because of how this world turned out.**

**Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher**


	3. Chapter 2

**I was really hoping someone would review before I put up this chapter just because I wanted to know what your opinions as readers are about the story (and if anything needed changing before I went on) but apparently it's fine...**

**If you have any issues with my spelling and grammar please tell me I'm dyslexic and while I read over the chapters many times it is an area I am weak in. So tell me and I'll get a friend to help me with editing.**

**I don't own Pokémon**

Chapter 2 vs Pikachu

Fire was making her way up what was left of the path to Viridian City. It was an uninteresting journey which she spent playing with the settings of her Dex. She hadn't passed through Viridian for a few years, she was more often on the eastern part of the region.

She only wanted to pick up a few things before heading on to Viridian forest, she didn't have much money on her then again no one did.

She glanced up at the sun before checking the time on her Dex, the shop would be closed by now. She yawned.

"Pokémon centre then" the abra on her shoulder made a low noise suggesting it was already half asleep. He leaned heavily on his trainer.

Pokémon centres often allowed travellers a place to rest at night even if it meant you had to sleep on the floor because someone else had already taken the couches. Fire returned her abra, using her backpack as a pillow and curling up under a thin blanket.

As the sun came up the Pokémon centre started to move or at least some of those sleeping inside it did. Fire was woken when a boy who had come in even latter then she had kicking her in the back. She sat up and stretched turning to where she had been kicked, the boy had already turned and was packing up his patchy blanket, probably not realizing he had kicked her. She thought about asking for an apology from the brunet in the long black shirt but just shrugged and stood up looking at her reflection in the windows.

She righted her jacket and fixed her hair quickly before emptying her bag in the search for breakfast. The trainer split the meagre findings up and gave them to each of her Pokémon, eating an awful tasting energy bar herself. After repacking her backpack she noticed that someone had come and unlocked the Pokémon centre and that everyone was waking up as she left.

The few times she had passed through Viridian she hadn't taken much time to walk around the town itself. There was a path on the left that looked somewhat inviting since she had already completed her supply shopping she chose to take it.

The path was well cared for compared to most others she had seen and Fire expected for some rich man's palace to at the end. As she made her way through a small grass field and up a ledge she turned and found herself about to run into someone she knew.

A goofy grin spread over her face

"Leaf!" She called out happily waving franticly. He stared and blinked before moving the stray hair out of his green eyes.

"Fire... what are you doing here?" He held his hand up before she could speak "Do you even know what's down this path?" she shook her head

"I was going to check it out!" he sighed

"Down here is the Pokémon league... you know the place where the Pokémon champion is chosen" she nodded enthusiastically "it will be held at the end of the year but to even get a chance to fight you have to prove your worth."

"Prove my worth?" The girl blinked and looked absolutely confused. Leaf shook his head he doubted that what had happened to those five men had anything to do with this girl.

"You have to have at least seven badges out of eight to get into the Pokémon league and each badge has an ability" the girl stayed silent, he guessed that meant continue "able to use a particular move, higher level will listen to you, things like that." Fire nodded eagerly as Leaf walked past her

"Wait seven out of eight? Why?" he turned and glanced at her.

"Because the Viridian gyms been closed for a long time you can go look if you like" She smirked as he walked off deciding that was exactly what she would do.

The gym was easy to find it was on a small ledge in the northern part of the city. It was dilapidated and the windows were covered in dust. Rubbing it away she looked though the glass at the dark room. The light from the windows was enough to see the bust of someone; she guessed it was the gym leader however the head was completely gone. After looking inside for a few more moments she was satisfied and decided to move on and enter Viridian Forest.

The forest was an uneventful trip of falling over roots and getting lost in the dense foliage before Fire finally found herself on the othersider and near Pewter City.

As the girl entered Pewter city she looked around the immediate area for work. She didn't need a permanent job something quick and easy would be the best solution. Her eyes settled on the large red Pokémon centre sign not too far ahead.

Pokémon centres in larger towns like this were useful for finding work. People would put up posters for jobs they wanted done like say catching a rare Pokémon. There was another person at the job board a young kid with a blue baseball cap and a geodude in his hands.

"Hi!" He said as she walked over, she smiled in return "You looking for work to"

"Yeah... I'm a traveller, just passing though" he nodded, noticing the pokeballs on her belt, he pointed

"You going to challenge the gym?" She blinked "you know Brock rock gym leader? I'm going to" He spotted a job he wanted and pulled down the poster.

"Yeah I think I will, Bye" he nodded to her as he walked to the entrance. She folded her arms and returned her attention to the posters finding one that was suitable she took it down.

Wanted

One Pikachu

Bring it to 17 Abigail Street

Reward $50

So Fire returned back to Viridian Forest and realized how much she hated it after more falling over and getting lost looking for a Pikachu. When she finally found one she had to chase the small yellow mouse Pokémon around before she finally had a good idea.

"Ivy!" The bulbasaur came out of it's call ready to fight. "Grab it with vine wipe!" the Pokémon obeyed trapping the Pikachu inside the long green vines. Fire threw a pokeball however the Pikachu quickly got out and started running again "Ivy another vine wipe" this worked especially well since the Pikachu fell back hitting itself against a tree. It stood back up reading itself to attack "tackle!" the Pikachu dodged but Ivy went after it again catching the Pokémon off guard and getting a critical hit in. Fire though the ball again this time the Pokémon was caught.

Fire kept the newly captured Pikachu inside the pokeball as she made her way to the meeting spot. The street was deep within the town and from just what she could see it wasn't a safe place. The girl became instantly more wary, her hand on her second pokeball. She glanced down at the poster checking the address having come to the house that shared the number.

She wasn't feeling any better after that.

The house was large, windows broken, roof falling in and the door was hanging to one side. Fire tested the rusted gate and it fell with little effort. She clapped her hands together a cloud of dust and rust coming off her dark fingerless gloves. The idea of taking the back way crossed her mind but it seemed pointless she had probably been seen from one of the windows. Making her way along the over grown path she had to tug her jeans away from the claws of the weeds.

The door opened for her and she heard something move across the ground. She entered without hesitation.

"Hey girl!" her eyes were growing accustomed to the dark room, the only source of light was the shattered window. She located the speaker half hidden in the darkness. The voice was masculine and he was sitting in what seemed to be the only piece of furniture in the room, an old rocking chair. His legs were crossed, both arms on the armrests and slowly rocking himself. "Did you bring the Pokémon?" he leaned forward slightly and Fire could now see that he had what looked like a black uniform with a large red 'R' on it. She nodded slowly.

"Yeah" she naively held up the pokeball with the Pikachu in it. Out of nowhere a blurred purple shape leaped and took the pokeball right out of her hand. "Hey!" she yelled.

She heard one subtle click

Her eyes turned back to the man in the chair. A small Black Hand gun was pointed strait at her.

"Now little girl if you know whats good for you..." Before he could finish the sentence the girl was already gone. "What?" he jumped out of the chair spinning around he noticed the girl to the left of him but by the time he had the gun ready she was already gone again. He spun around in time to have his gun knocked out of his hand by a plain but sharp knife.

"I wasn't going to ask" the girl was almost completely hidden in the shadows only her worn sneakers could be seen "but that Pikachu what are you going to use it for" the statement was said so calmly without a hint of emotion like a battle worn solder. The man didn't waver after all what did he have to fear? This was just a twelve year old girl.

"Kid this is Team Rocket business it has nothing to do with you. Now if you apologise and leave I may let you go" The girl moved into the light a pokeball in her hand. Her eyes were like red balls of fire.

"Because I'm the one who caught him" the purple blur made another jump for her but she was ready this time she realised a Pokémon at that moment. The long blue serpent slammed right into the blur knocking it back. The rattata stood up waiting for a command. The blue dragon type raised itself as high as it could.

"Well, well!" the Team Rocket grunt whistled "a Dratini! Wow kid wait till my boss sees me coming back with a Pikachu and a dragon type!" he smirked. "Rattata hyper fang!" he yelled

"Draty dragon rage!" the two Pokémon moved towards each other as fast as they could and crashed right into each other. Fire's eyes darted to the left seeing another shape moved towards the battle.

"Magic fire punch!" the zubat was knocked back and didn't return. "Draty slam!" the rat Pokémon fell back too and lay still. Fire turned her attention to the Pokémon's trainer and as she moved towards him he stepped back unable to comprehend the young girl had just done.

"He...here" he throw the pokeball containing the Pikachu at her and made a run for it as she caught it. She just watched him run before going to look for her knife. It had embedded itself in the damp infected wall. As she exited the house blinking against the bright sunlight she set the forth pokeball in her belt next to the knife.

"Guess I'll call you Strike"

**Guns in Pokémon... because there weren't enough horrible ways to die yet...**

**This chapter was hard because I'm trying to keep similarities to the manga but I haven't had the ability to read the R/B/G arc for a while. So I sort of had to use this chapter to fill in the events that happened that I missed. I know the starts not the best but it was very hard to write since I doubt you could do all of that in one day (unless you were actually playing the game) so I had to involve time a little.**

**Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher**


	4. Chapter 3

**My birthday just passed and I used my birthday money to buy all the Pokémon adventures volumes from 1 to 7 excluding 3 (which I'll get in 3 weeks). So the story will be much closer to the manga. However there will still be some major changes so don't expect anything. We also finally moved into our house! Also we got internet... which won't work wirelessly on my laptop... I hate moving...**

**Oh and I think I may ditch the "vs" chapter names and just stick to chapter 1 etc unless you want me to come up with horrible, horrible puns like um... I've got nothin**

**I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter 3

"Right!" Fire glanced around the small field; she held the pokeball of her new team mate, beside her was Ivy who she had just been training. She took a deep breath before releasing it. "Hi!" She smiled "I'm Fire it's nice to meet you Strike!" she held her hand out to the small yellow mouse. She grinned trying to look as nonthreatening as possible.

Only a second latter she was being pulled away from the Pokémon by vines. She looked and saw right where she had been sitting was a burnt patch where the small Pokémon had used thunder shock. She blinked unsure of what to say.

"Why?" She glanced at Ivy who shook his head. Her eyes returned to the Pikachu who was glaring small sparks coming from the red spots of its cheeks. Her eyes widened realizing why the small Pokémon was so frightened about. "I'm sorry!" she cried out her hands in a praying position, head down. "I'm sorry for almost giving you to that guy. I'm sorry I made you feel unsafe! I'm sorry you saw a gun! I'm sorry you got chucked around... Please forgive me!" The Pokémon still glared.

"You know acting like an idiot and appearing that weak won't make a Pokémon feel any better" Fire turned her head to see a familiar brunet. She jumped up spooking the electric Pokémon which let off a slight discharge. The girl pouted slightly. Her bulbasaur moved closer to her legs making low growl like noises. Fire rubbed the back of her head, embarrassed but still had the goofy grin on her face. She turned her head to speak to her rival but instead dramatically gasped and pointed at his Pokémon.

"Your Charmander evolved!" Leaf nodded wondering how he ended up with a rival like Fire.

"Yes Scratch is now a Charmeleon" her eyes turned to her own bulbasaur. It looked strong and well cared for but as Leaf observed nowhere near ready to evolve. He glanced back up at Fire and seeing the sad pout on her face he sighed. He hated seeing anyone look so disheartened. Leaf rummaged in the pocket of his dark pants and found what he was looking for. It was a crumpled up piece of paper. He had gotten Fire's attention.

"What's that?" she asked innocently. Leaf flattened out the large piece of paper. He held it up for her to see. There was a man with slanted eyes taking up more of the poster than anything else. Well his bare chest was. The next biggest object was the large badge that was shaped like a simple gem.

"It's a challenge poster the gym leader of this town Brock is looking for someone _worthy_ to fight him." He had her interest, she was staring up at him wide eyed... it was scary how much she was like the scatterbrained heroes he had seen in fiction. "Let's see who can win a badge first" The girl's eyes changed instantly, they were much more determined than before. He smirked before turning around dropping the poster. "Alright then see you there... oh and that Pikachu won't be any use" he turned and looked over his shoulder "thunder is useless against rock"

Fire looked at her pokeballs steadily she was sitting in the field cross-legged her four Pokémon in front of her inside them. She crossed her arms "hmmmm" was all she said. She looked at each of them in turn more carefully pulling out the pokedex as she did. First she pointed it at Magic.

"Magic, Abra level sixteen... physic..." She pressed her lips together "but you've been out of your pokeball without the usual amount of time you get to sleep... You're tired, you'll make mistakes" she put the pokeball to the right of her. Then turned her eyes to Ivy.

"Ivy Bulbasaur level thirteen... grass. You're my best chance Ivy" she left the pokeball in the centre.

"Draty Dratini level twenty five... Dragon" she shook her head and put the dragon Pokémon on her left side "sorry Draty but half the time you don't obey I got lucky last time, you knew I could have died... this time you could just put everyone in danger." The Dratini didn't make much of a sign of it even hearing what it's trainer said. She looked at Strike the Pikachu that was completely ignoring her.

"Honestly Strike I don't blame you right now..." She put the pokeball with Draty's in the not using section before replacing the balls with Ivy the closest to her hand, she made her way back to Pewter City.

As she entered the gym she looked around amazed there was a boxing ring in the centre with benches all around the place was filled with people ready for a fight. The air was smoky under the bright lights. She had already gone to the reception desk and had her number, number eighteen. She sat down next to a down struck boy who was giving a potion to a geodude. She blinked and did a double take so did he, it was the boy who had first told her about the gym.

"Hey it's..."

"I'm Fire" he smiled

"Names... Ace" he looked down at the weak geodude "we need a lot more training, got thrown out in seconds" Fire nodded she looked up at the arena and jumped up out of her seat.

"Leaf!" She called out the boy turned slightly noticing her he smirked and gave a slight wave before one hitting his Sandshrew opponent with one ember.

"That's insane... You know that guy?" Ace said looking at Fire. She grinned

"He's my rival!" She heard her number called "gotta go it's my turn!" she ran off

"We'll cheer for you!" Ace called after her.

Fire ran up and nimbly moved between the ropes that made a wall around the small square arena. The man that would be her opponent smirked at her.

"A little girl?... this should be easy" the extremely muscular man cracked his knuckles. Fire moved one hand to Ivy's pokeball tipping her hat down over her red eyes. A habit she had had since a child.

"Never show your enemy your eyes, a clever foe would easily read them" she shivered at the memory of the sadistic voice.

Leaf sat down where he had seen Fire sitting earlier guessing she would probably come back to the spot if she lost.

"Hey you're that guy Fire called out to" he glanced at the boy next to him and nodded. He held out his hand to shake with the boy.

"Leaf"

"Ace... She said your were her rival" Leaf nodded turning his green gaze back to the battle field Fire was just about to enter, she of cause chose to jump right between the ropes that surrounded the field it surprised him that she did it so easily. He half expected her to be ridiculously uncoordinated.

Leaf wouldn't admit it but he was almost excited he would finally get to see how skilled Fire was... Since he had seen those five men in the field he had been unsure how to gage her strength. Did she just talk tough? Or could she actually back that up with power? He was about to find out.

"Go Graveler!" The large bolder like Pokémon stood at the ready.

"Ivy!" compared to the Graveler the bulbasaur looked puny and her enemy didn't let her forget that.

"Look at that small thing! Even hiding against a type advantage it won't stand a chance!" It was over fast.

His Graveler made a move and on command Ivy hit it with vine wipe knocking the Pokémon back and following that up with razer leaf.

It was a one hit fight and the rest of Fire's battles followed the same formulary sometimes she used Magic, combining teleport and ice punch to do close range critical hits.

Leaf was amazed realizing that as much of a goofball as the young girl was she was no push over in a fight. Ace was on his feet cheering at the top of his lungs, his geodude following suit.

Above all the excitement in a private box stood the gym leader Brock. His blond hair artificially spiked, arms folded over his bare chest smirking. He felt he had found a least two worthy opponents.

Fire wiped the sweat of her brow. Magic had collapsed on her shoulder and didn't seem like he was ever going to wake up she poked him once and only got a slight stretch of his right paw. She smiled she had worked him till he couldn't work anymore and she was sorry but Ivy wouldn't have lasted this long by himself.

Ivy stood ready next to his trainer as the gym leader Brock made his way into the arena. The cheering grew defining.

"Hi!" Fire waved as energetically as possible grinning broadly. Brock stared at the girl, he wasn't sure how he should react to someone who wasn't taking fighting a gym leader seriously in the slightest.

In the audience Leaf sunk down in his seat unsure if he would be able to watch the rest of the fight.

Brock realised his Onix, the large rock Pokémon seemed more like an impressionists attempt at a snake using rock.

"Aren't you going to make the first move?" Brock pointed strait at the Bulbasaur "fine then, attack Onix!" The rock Pokémon dove for the small grass type. Fire pulled her hat down again as the Bulbasaur dodged.

"Vine whip!" the girl called the long vines wrapped themselves around the larger Pokémon but to no avail, the Pokémon was just too large for the skinny vines to hold.

"Is that all you've got! Rock throw!" unfortunately Ivy was at the end of his strength, he was too fatigued to dodge all the rocks and was pummelled into the ground.

"Ivy!" the grass type tried to stand.

"Finish it off with skull bash!" the gym leader called out.

"Ivy!" the Pokémon's trainer called again. Ivy at the last second used the last of his effort to dodge the attack hardly able to stand, however without a command had his vines at the ready for another attack. An idea crossed Fire's mine, it would need to be done fast but it was the best choice. "Vine whip!" Ivy wrapped the Onix up again in it's vines. "Now leech seed!" the command surprised Brock. The seeds attached to his Onix gave the grass type enough energy that he was now back in the fight. "Ready?"

"Saur" it replayed not even turning its gaze from its foe.

"Razer leaf!" The girl called out the attack was stronger and knocked back their opponent. "Again Ivy!"

That was it, the Onix fell along did Brock shocked. Fire jumped in the air was the referee came and held her arm up proclaiming her victor.

Only one other person won the badge and that was Leaf. He felt much more at ease having an idea of his rival's skill level.

Fire pulled her hat up showing her face to the crowd as she pinned her first badge to her black shirt.

**I didn't get a chance to show off Bulbasaur's skills so here was as good a time as any... But it does mean I missed the whole Pika/Stike joins the team well... I have a plan for that which will surprise anyone who thought this story may you know not be completely dark and twisted...**

**Why do I think this chapter is going to make anyone looking for a shipping go "OH!"? No it's not evidence, Fire and Leaf have a similar relationship to the one I have with one of my best friends...**

**Me- YES LETS GO DO STUPID SHIT BECAUSE WE TOTALLY CAN!**

**Him- ... wha? –Face palm-**

**Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Yes I did laugh at Zomg's review I was asking for that... But yeah I didn't mention this last time because... no clue... anyway with pairings I'm not really sure I'm planning on doing a story for every arc and I ideas for up to Ruby/Sapphire so the pairings will be the original pairings (with some twists) However I may throw a few little things in (in the name of CHARACTER DEVELOPMENT!)**

**But seriously guys review I love writing but it makes me paranoid about it when I don't get any criticism actually it kind of freaks me out... I'm so very weird. I've been sick this week so have another chapter yay?**

**I do not own Pokémon**

Chapter 4

The young girl dodged the attacks as best she could, her eyes on her own Staryu as she fought the humongous Gyarados. The creature looked furious bordering on madness. The ginger haired girl called out attacks as fast as she could, except it just wasn't fast enough.

"Staryu no!" she cried as her Pokémon was hit by another attack. It wasn't looking in good shape.

"Need some help?" An effeminate voice called. The girl looked up; she held her hand above her eyes so she could get a good look at the new comer.

It was just a rather determined looking twelve year old girl standing above her on the steep bank. She half ran jumped down passing the first girl.

"Don't!" the red head yelled trying to grab the red and black blur. The other girl stopped just in front of her and tipped her hat down, a pokeball in her other hand.

"No fear" she threw the pokeball releasing a Bulbasaur "we can handle this!" she shifted her position slightly.

"You're a trainer?" The red head blinked surprised.

"Of cause and the names Fire!" the crazed Gyarados shot a hydropump strait at the girl, who dodged it easily however her Pokémon stayed still. As the attack finished the Bulbasaur shook the water away happily having enjoyed it's high pressure shower. The other girl stared open mouthed. Fire seemed to notice. "Like a water attack like that would hurt a grass type like Ivy!" while she was distracted the Gyarados chose to use hyper beam. Ivy pulled his trainer out of danger however with barely any time to spare since her hair was caught in the cross fire. "Man!" Fire sighed looking at the cindged remains of her hair. Luckily because it was black it just looked like a badly done close cut. She glared at the huge water type "go attack Ivy!" the grass type was happy to oblige spitting out a seed from its bulb. The seed embedded it's self within the great Pokémon's chest and large vines began to grow out of the seed wrapping themselves around the Gyarados.

"Leech seed!" The ginger girl called out surprised, Fire who was now beside her gave her a thumbs up and a childish grin.

"Course!" The other girl smiled back taking advantage of the break in the other Pokémon's attack.

"Staryu recover!" the brown star sparkled and was quickly back at full health.

"Awesome!" Fire whistled as they both got ready for another attack. "Ready partner?" She added with a grin.

"Bubble!" the ginger trainer called

"Vine whip!" Fire added. Both attacks hit the weakened Pokémon and Fire followed it up with a pokeball catching the large creature before it had a chance to recover.

"Thanks!" the red head sighed dusting herself off.

"No problem" Fire said absentmindedly "wasn't expecting something like this out here" she stared at the Pokémon within the ball.

"Yes that's because Gyarados is a water Pokémon... it's not found in areas like this generally..." Fire simply nodded and gestured for the other girl to continue talking "It's not wild it's mine"

"Wha?" Fire exclaimed comically jumping back arms out

"I was raising it till it was kidnapped not long ago" the girl's eyes darkened "when we were reunited it was like Gyarados was a completely different Pokémon... much more aggressive" she dusted off her legs "I've been tracking him, not a difficult feet since he destroys everything in his path" She turned to the now short haired girl "Thanks for all the help it'll be ok..." she stopped talking seeing something change in the dark haired girls eyes.

"Never!" She was almost shaking "it's never okay for that to happen! To take and use! Human or Pokémon!" She yelled "I'm going to find them and beat them to a bloody pulp!" She ran off her Bulbasaur beside her. After a few steps she stopped turned and looked exceedingly embarrassed. "ummm... Where do I find them" The red haired girl almost fell over

"If I knew that why would I be here?" she muttered. Fire snapped her fingers and grabbed the other girl's hand.

"Hey maybe the prof knows something" she explained as she ran to the nearest Pokémon centre.

Within the Pokémon centre there was a row of video phones, luckily one on the end was free. Fire scrounged around in her pocket for coins to put in before the other girl came to her rescue and put a few shiny coins in. Fire gave her a thumbs up as she pressed the number in.

The screen was static until after thirty seconds a woman with gray hair appeared on it. She was dressed in a dirty lab coat.

"Hello..." she called

"Hi Prof!" Fire waved enthusiastically. The woman blinked

"Fire?" the girl nodded "wow with that knew hair cut you look like a boy" The black haired girl wondered how to take that. "Who's that next to you?"

"I'm Misty" Misty cut in before Fire could act like a fool again. Oak smiled slightly.

"Hello I'm Professor Oak"

"She's a Pokémon researcher!" Fire pipped in "best there is!" The woman on the screen looked embarrassed by the comment.

"Thank you Fire... Um why did you call?" Fire blinked remembering

"Oh yeah one of Misty's Pokémon was kidnapped and when she found it again it was going berserk" this was said along with exaggerated hand movements.

"So it wasn't listening to its trainer?" Oak asked carefully, Misty nodded. Oak was silent for a moment. "Sounds like Team Rocket" nether of the other two noticed but Fire pulled her hat down over her eyes thinking.

"Team Rocket the weapons corporation?" Mist asked "why would they need my Gyarados?" Fire listened carefully to the reply.

"They are a weapon's corporation and that's exactly why, Kanto needs to keep producing better weaponry. It's the only way we can keep our reign afloat with it being so poor and corrupt. So Team Rocket being so good at producing weaponry have been allowed to research Pokémon and see how we can enhance them so they will perform better in battle"

"Why?" Fire interrupted "why do we have to make them better? Why can't they just stay the way they are?" Her voice was hurt and reminded Oak of the feeling she had had when she had heard the girl talk about her relationship with her Pokémon.

What was Fire's history?

She decided it was best to answer the girl

"Well... I'm not sure I agree with the methods I have heard about and... There seems to be something more to what they are doing" Oak seemed thoughtful "there is something you could do... there is an item called the 'moon stone' it is an item that makes Pokémon more powerful. It's likely they would be looking for it." Fire tipped her hat up with her thumb and smirked

"So all we got 'a do is get it first" Oak nodded thoughtfully nether girl realised the professor had left some information out of her explanation.

"It would be found at Mount Moon not too far away." The dark haired girl nodded.

"Right!" She moved to run off but fell over because of the unexpected weight on her arm.

"Hang on!" Misty said "are you forgetting it was my Gyarados that was taken, I'm going with you!" She pulled her team out and showed them to the younger girl "I'm a water Pokémon trainer! In the mountains where rock Pokémon are the most common foe I'm a good ally" Fire stared at her for a moment before nodding much slower than usual.

"Alright we better get moving then" She ended the call with the professor before they left and heading for Mount Moon as fast as they could.

When they reached the rocky mouth of the cave they had to hide quickly.

"Who are those guys?" Misty asked no one in particular. Fire took a good look at them recognizing the black uniform.

"Team Rocket..." She muttered gritting her teeth "even with them here I'm going to get that stone." Taking another look at the grunts she led Misty around them with ease and headed into the cave.

It was dark very dark, almost impossible to see anything. As they tripped for the third time Fire tapped one of her pokeballs and realised her Abra.

"Magic flash!" she commanded, the undersized Abra sitting on her shoulder began to glow and bright light filled the cavern.

"Why didn't you think of that earlier?" Misty asked dryly the other girl shrugged. They searched every knock and cranny after a while they were beginning to get frustrated.

"Man why can't this thing be eas..." at that moment Fire had found herself bumping into a large rough... thing. Her eyes were wide as she turned around "crap..." she muttered seeing that she had hit a Rhyhorn. Beside the Rhyhorn was a large amount of people in familiar uniforms

"Team Rocket!" Misty called out. The one closest to the Rhyhorn crossed his arms and laughed. Fire guessed he was the leader. She couldn't see much of him other than his black hair and giant nose.

"I'm so flattered you know who we are" He stood up straight "however who are you?" Fire smirked tipping her hat down.

"How about I tell you with a battle? Magic go!" The Abra leaped from her shoulder and down on to the ground. The dark haired man pointed at her and called out for an attack.

"Rock blast!" Magic dodged the rocks easily with a combination of hard earned skill and teleport.

"Now Ice Punch!" The move knocked back the larger rock Pokémon. The dark haired man let out another laugh pulling a syringe out from nowhere and injecting the Rhyhorn with it.

"Crush them!" He commanded as the Pokémon began to shake, light up and then... evolve.

"Wha... That Rhyhorn became a Rhydon?" Fire pointed. Misty glared

"Are you the ones responsible for what happened to my Gyarados?" She yelled

"How should I know?" The man replied cockily "You act like we would remember every little experiment we do"

"You... You monster!" the red head was shaking with anger "Staryu Attack!" the water Pokémon started shooting out vast amounts of water straight at the Rhydon, it was weakening. "Almost there!" The smirk reappeared on the Rocket leader's face.

"You think so? Horn attack!" the counter attack of the spinning horn meant that the water gun became a whirlpool. Abra jumped back on to Fire's Shoulder using it's physic power to keep her from being sent straight into a rocky wall. Unfortunately Misty did not have a team mate who could do the same. As the water disperse and Misty fell to the ground Fire picked up her hat and pulled it down over her eyes.

"Magic!" The Pokémon stood ready

"You're up to another beating?" the girl didn't answer "alright attack!" the Rhydon set rocks towards the Abra gain the Pokémon dodged them with ease.

"Magic Physic!" Fire yelled the cavern began to shake as the Pokémon's eyes glew. The Rocket grunts stepped backwards, a good move since only seconds later large sections of the cavern's roof fell down blocking their way towards the two girls and their Pokémon. As the Abra stopped it's attack Misty was starting to stand up shakily. Fire grabbed her hand.

"Come on!" She yelled pulling the girl along with her as she headed for what she was hoping was the exit.

Having been correct the two stood panting out the front of the cave. Misty proceeded to punch the other girl.

"Hey...!"

"It's because of you I'm so dirty!" She yelled, Fire held her arms out wide

"I'm in the same situation mate!" they both stared at each other before breaking out in a laugh "you should have seen us" Fire said "had them shaking in their boots" she was about to go on but Misty interrupted her friend.

"But we don't have the Moon Stone" she sighed. Fire grinned pulling a large chunk of rock with a crescent moon shaped mark in the centre out of her pocket.

"You should learn to let people finish, it was lying there on the ground when we were running out." Misty smiled

"Come on then!" She started running, Fire followed her.

**For those who are curious think of Kanto as a poorer country/region it's weapons industry keeps it afloat... Yeah if I kept talking about it, it would have been one giant info dump for no reason I'll save that for Team Rocket and co to do for us.**

**Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher**


	6. Extra 1: Article

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated but I have study to do (my days are spent at school my nights at home doing project work... sigh) and the story itself is getting to the point where I need to sit and think carefully about the characters and plot.**

**WARNING! WARNING! Information dump, yes I will be using this one shot to give you information about two of the major recurring characters that will be plaguing our Dex holders and will probably be the most horrible humans within this series. This one shot will also give you an idea of where this series will be heading after R/G/B so if you think this is do dark for you then I don't blame you for not reading on after this point.**

**I do not own Pokémon adventures**

Leaf wasn't much for reading newspapers but TVs were rare outside of the home, having generally been stolen and a radio was easier to find but he was out of luck on that front.

Newspapers on the other hand could be read anywhere. His Charmeleon sat next to him using its own body heat to keep his trainer warm on the stormy day or it could be that he was simply distressed by the rain.

The boy took little notice of this because he was absorbed in one particular article.

"**Anniversary of Hell**" was the title

"**It is a sad memory I admit but today is in fact the anniversary of the day that would later be called Scarlet Red's execution. However as we all know very well Scarlet Red was not executed but murdered publicly for us all to see or hear. Yes as we all remember even if we didn't want to.**

**But I am getting a head of myself you may not fully understand who this Scarlet Red person is. Maybe you weren't in Kanto at the time or you didn't have access to technology. Well then let me explain who this woman was and why she was such a feared figure within Kanto's history.**

**Scarlet Red or as she had been known as back then Alanna Red was a bright student with promise of great things, Her best skills were public speaking and debating. She was popular yes and seemingly perfect. Some of her teachers would say that was her greatest flaw too.**

"**Teaching Alanna was a difficult task she would not take anything but perfection from anybody and most of all herself" No one realised that this would be the precursor to her latter acts of cruelty. When Red was sixteen she returned home to find her parents murdered. They had been simple general shop owners who had not the funds to pay for protection so instead they were killed. Red was kidnapped and forced to work for the very same group. It was a rich gang that dealt generally in protection, prostitution and weapons however there are rumours that the gang were hit men too.**

**There is no information about Red at this time until police raided the gang's hide out to find all but one of the gang members dead. "Red..." was all he said before dying, after investigation it was concluded that all the gang members were killed using physic Pokémon (something that become a sort of trade mark of Red's) there was only one foot print that of an abra's and no more evidence of the killer.**

**After this point for two years a girl matching Alanna Red's description was seen travelling across Kanto with a number of different Pokémon all of which were physic type.**

**It wasn't until Red was eighteen that she made her first real appearance. She murdered many people using physic Pokémon a knife from the victims own home (even more distressing when some victims were nowhere near their own home) and a red rose dipped in the victim's blood. These people seemingly had nothing in common until Red commandeered a town meeting (Saffron City) to tell everyone there that she was Scarlet Red a woman who would rid the world of the weak and useless and make it a perfect and beautiful place. This horrified everyone because she demonstrated what she meant by killing the mayor the same way as her other victims and explained that he was a weak and corrupt man having had constant affairs and many other things.**

**Red started her own cult of fanatics after that point "The Pure Rose" caused region wide panic as it attacked small and large towns. One of the last places Scarlet Red attacked was a small town called Pallet town which was left in ruins with few survivors.**

**Scarlet Red disappeared off the map at that point it was thought that the Pokémon Champion at the time Samantha Oak had defeated the woman.**

**We were all very wrong.**

**June 14****th**** all televisions and radios dissolved into static for exactly twelve minutes before the most horrific broad cast to ever happen came onto air.**

"**Hello and welcome to your wakeup call Kanto" the red haired man had said once the static had cleared. I can remember that moment so clearly, the smirk on his face and those terrifyingly insane eyes. Next to him was a body which he revealed to be a woman's, no one knew who it was every part of the body was covered up including the hair.**

"**I could have started with the best of you... but no that would be no fun... So I decided to start with one of the worst abominations of humanity that has ever existed! Now watch so you can comprehend what I will do to all of you!" The man which news quickly spread about revealing his name to be Lance however no last name was ever found.**

**Though out what seemed to be the longest day in existence Lance mutilated the woman's body being careful not to do anything that would reveal her identity as all of Kanto watched horrified. At twelve o'clock midnight he finally removed her head to reveal that the woman was Scarlet Red.**

**Lance disappeared after that no one truly knows where he came from or where he went to. Scarlet Red's followers still believe in their leader, that she will one day return and till that day carry out her gruesome crimes with devotion.**

**We can only hope that this is just a dream born from insanity**"

Leaf scrunched up the newspaper, he could not feel sorry for the woman who had caused his best friend and himself so much pain but no one deserved the hell she had gone though that day.

The rain had stopped so throwing the paper away he returned to his journey to become the Pokémon champion and make sure no one like Scarlet Red or Lance could ever harm Kanto again.

**Heh... So we learned a little about Leaf too, yes so now you all know why Scarlet Red and her cult are so feared and hated and also a little about just how insane Lance will be... Oh Lance the plans I have for you... you and your horrible excuse for humanity helpers.**

**Also I would like to address something here. It seems to me that you guys really want to see pairing s happen in this story. I'm really sorry but while Blue may flirt none of this characters are actually relationship inclined (least of all Fire) but instead I will give you some information about the latter arcs.**

**Yellow- Will have a special shipping with some twists**

**G/S/C- Will have a pairing**

**R/S- Yes frantic shipping will happen**

**Special arc 1 and 2- Perhaps how do you feel about some of these dex holders with the originals?**

**Emerald- I may skip**

**D/P/P- There may be a love triangle**

**Other then that I am thinking on Valentines days whatever arc I am in I will do a completely non cannon love story between two or more characters**

**Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	7. Extra 2: Meeting Bill

**I really didn't see this fitting in to the story well... it seemed sort of extra to me... but at the same time I may need it for latter arcs... actually unless someone suddenly becomes a computer genius I'll need the character so extra chapter time... or filler which ever makes you less likely to come at me with pitch forks!**

**...Wait I have unlimited tnt why would I be worried?**

**Anyway I don't own Pokémon adventure**

Not too far away from Cerulean city sat a small wood house. You'd think that on a wonderfully cloudless and warm day like it was no one would be in doors. But there was someone tinkering with his latest experiment, the boy had the door of the metal tube fall behind him. Locking him inside on the other side in another tube was a rattata who looked just as fearful.

Later on that very day a girl was out catching Pokémon enjoying the bright day. Beside her were a Bulbasaur and an abra. She sighed as the pokeball stopped moving and became her fourth catch of the day. She looked down at her belt and all the other pokeballs, to many to count but she couldn't let them go. There was no where she could leave them though where they would be safe. She shook her head.

"What the hell am I going to do!" she rubbed the back of her head messing up her black boy cut hair. "This is getting impossible..." Magic ran off to the right having spotted something. "Magic?"

The abra had spotted a rattata or what looked like one. It was in fact the most bizarre looking creature the girl had ever seen. It had a human face and a Pokémon body. It seemed to be trying to pick something up; she crept up to it slowly wary.

"Heck if I was human ah c'd pick this ol'stick up jes lak it was a... a stick!" Fire stared and blinked, she didn't move.

"It..." she paused for a second making sure that she wasn't hallucinating "that Pokémon just talked!" said Pokémon turned around and saw her.

"Look at ma' luck, a boy! Mind givin me sum help 'ere?" the girl blinked again and held her hand up to her mouth thinking about how to put this.

Today was truly a bizarre day

First she finds the weirdest Pokémon she had ever seen, then it turns out it can talk and then it mistakes her for a boy.

"Um..."

"Whut? Meowth got ya tongue?"

"I'm a girl" after an awkward silence "and you're a talking rattata..." it stamped it's foot annoyed

"Ah an't a rattata! I'm a Pokémon expert! Bill's tha name" the girl blinked "I may look lak a rattata now but ah was a human, ah need ya help to get back to being one" the girl shrugged and nodded, hell weirder things have happened... she guessed.

Out of nowhere a fearow flew down and plucked 'Bill' off the ground, Fire stood there her day just getting weirder.

"Don't jus stan there girl! Help!" she blinked turned to her Pokémon

"Er right!" they began to chase the huge brown bird throwing attacks as best they could however they only ever seemed to hit the person they were trying to save.

"Whut ar'ya try'in ta do fry me?" Fire grunted trying to think of a plan that would be effective against a giant bird, her eyes widened staring at her two most reliable companions she thought of something.

"Magic, hold on to Ivy!" The abra obeyed not even questioning the girl "now teleport above!" with a slight nod the two Pokémon were gone appearing above the bird Pokémon and steadily falling.

"Whut do ya..." the rattata thing started

"Shut up!" Fire growled "Ivy vine whip!" the Bulbasaur sent out it's long vines which wrapped themselves around the Fearow's wings constraining them. The bird began to fall. Fire stopped running panting she smirked

"Hey can't hit it from bellow make it fall. Fire punch!" her abra finished the Pokémon off. Bill lay on the ground trying to comprehend what had just happened how many ways he could have died at that moment

It wasn't long till the group was in Bill's house. The rattata having entered one of the two tubes gave a single for the girl to pull the lever down wards.

"Hot'dawg!" The boy said as he exited the tube smoke coming out with him "No chance ah coulda got back to normal by m'self! Much obliged, girl" Fire nodded happy to realise the day's strange events were over. She pointed to the tubes

"Okay but what are those things?"

"A Pokémon transporter!" he didn't seem surprised when the girl looked as if she had no idea what he was talking about "This contraption will transport Pokémon or whatever y'want... anywhere y'want!"

"Awesome" Fire said after a moment grinning

"Sure is, but theres sum bugs like puttin a rattata in one tube and it stops workin and ya end up in the other... you get the idea." He stopped for a moment "any way ah don't know ya name"

"It's Fire" her grin grew bigger "the girl who will one day be the Pokémon Champion and the greatest trainer that ever lived!" Bill smiled

"That's whut ah like ta see a kid with a mission" he scratched his chin for a second thinking "ah'll help ya out girl"

"What, seriously?" the man nodded smiling, he pointed at her belt filled with pokeballs

"But first we hav 'ta lighten your lode a bit" he grabbed one of the pokeballs of the girls waist, the girl looked about to complain when he shook his finger at her "now, now. Using this transporter ah can send any of these to ya at any time..." he stopped and stared at the pokeball he had taken from the girl at random, he jumped "F...Fearow!" the girl and her companions laughed at him.

After giving Bill most of her Pokémon she started walking to her next destination, she glanced down at her team, she had kept Magic and Ivy for obvious reasons and Draty because she always had the Pokémon with her. However she had also decided to take Strike the Pikachu with her and she didn't know why, she just felt she had a connection to the Pokémon.

**Back to the actual plot next chapter and soon some pretty bad events... I had trouble with Bill's accent I thought about not having it at all but I don't know guess I just wanted to try it out**

**Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher.**


	8. Chapter 5

**For those who are interested the start of this chapter would be around chapter 8 yeah a lot more happens in each chapter of this story then in the manga.**

**And a HELL YES! I found my Pokémon the first movie cd! I LOVE MOVING! **

**I do not own Pokémon**

**Chapter 5**

Fire stared

"What do you think?" Misty smiled

Fire opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out, she blinked and pointed at the humongous, glamorous mansion in front of her.

"You" she pointed at Misty "live there?" The girl nodded heading for the large silver gates opening them.

"Come on!" Fire followed looking left and right in amazement. She was even more shocked when two lines of well dressed maids came running out of the building.

"Welcome back Lady Misty!" They called out in unison, they gasped in unison too "How did your Ladyship get so dirty?" Misty made a gesture for them not to worry before she pointed to the girl slightly behind her "I'd like you to meet my friend her name's Fire" Fire blinked and nodded slightly before they were both rushed into the gigantic house so they could clean up.

Fire had been directed to a bath room where she could wash all the dirt off. She peeled off her clothes and took a nice hot shower. It beat swimming in your clothes or standing under the rain. As she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel around herself someone knocked on the door. Fire opened it to find one of the maids standing there with a small pile of clothes.

"Lady Misty said you cou..." the woman stopped and stared at Fire, specifically her right shoulder. Without her red jacket and black t-shirt the large disfiguring scar was easy to see. It was probably the most impressive of all of Fire's scars and like any of the culprits work, perfect... Almost. It stood diagonally across her shoulder and onto her chest. "I'm sorry for staring!" The maid called out passing the clothes to the girl and scampering off. Fire just shrugged and closed the door.

Looking at the clothes in question she realized that it was a dress, she looked it up and down. It was crimson coloured and was covered in lace. Blinking Fire tried to figure out how someone was meant to wear something like this.

Her experience with fancy dress was equal to Strike's enthusiasm about working with her... lower then zero.

After a little while she finally had the dress on and was staring at herself in the mirror. She twirled slightly as she guessed you were meant to after putting on a dress and frowned staring at herself again.

"Why would anyone need to wear something this frilly?"

After finally leaving the bathroom with another maid as her guide she passed a room where she spotted her Pokémon and Misty's being treated. She exhaled her breath having been a little worried.

She had never been separated from her Abra since she had saved him.

Fire realised that a house this huge had one draw back... it was too big! She honestly doubted she would be able to find her way around here even if she stayed here for the rest of her life after all the turns in the end she just gave up on having any idea what direction they were going in.

By that point the maid was opening the door to the grand dining room. Fire stared around her taking it in. The room was white with carved vines and flowers up the walls. Large mirrors surrounded them mounted on the walls succeeding in making the room seem even bigger. In the centre of the room was a large table with too many chairs to count, unusually two sat at the top of the table next to each other. Candelabras and table decorations of wild flowers went the whole way down the long table.

"Hey Fire what do you think?" Fire turned her head to see Misty twirling around in her own pale blue dress. It suited her much better then Fire felt her own suited her. That said Fire thought this whole lifestyle suited Misty better then herself. She offered Misty a slight smile, the other girl pouted that was obviously not the reaction she was looking for. Misty indicated for everyone to sit as she took Fire up to the head of the table with her.

As she walked past the mirrors Fire found it amusing how much she did in fact look like a boy when you couldn't see the dress. As they ate the maids pestered the girls with questions about what had happened at Mount Moon. Fire being cocky embellished the story a little. She didn't seem to notice as Misty grew more and more frustrated.

"Fire!" She called out; the other girl looked at her a goofy grin on her face

"What Misty? Can't handle the fact you were caught snoozing?" It was the wrong answer, the ginger haired girl glared.

"You idiot! Don't you think we should be training?" Fire's eyes glinted with something Misty didn't recognize.

"Training?" The girl blinked and the strange look disappeared leaving Misty to wonder if it had been there at all "why?"

"Because I quite honestly doubt that those thugs we met at Mount Moon were Team Rocket's strongest"

"Misty... Do you think you could handle them?" The red head stared at the other girl amazed at how abrupt she was being "I mean you got knocked out in pretty fast..." Misty slammed her hands on the table before walking out of the room slamming the door. The maids and Fire just stared at each other.

After that Fire was led to the room she would be using for the time being.

"What do you guys think?" She asked her Pokémon, Strike and Draty were still in their pokeballs. Ivy and Magic stared up at her as the girl rested her cheek on her palm. "I mean..." Suddenly the lights went out, putting Fire on guard. However what followed surprised her the room felt like it was inside a twister grabbing hold of her Pokémon and pokeballs, her Bulbasaur used vine whip to hold on to something but Fire couldn't tell because as soon as the vines latched on to something her eyes were covered by two Abra paws trying to grab on to anything they could.

However as suddenly as is started it ended and they landed with a thump on the over turned bed. Fire made a very unimpressed noise. She spotted a scale on the ground, picking it up she looked over it quietly.

"It's a Gyarados scale." She muttered

The next morning her clothes had been returned to her.

"Fire..." One of the maids started trying to get the attention of the girl as she finished her breakfast "is there any chance we could see you fight?" The girl blinked surprised, and then the usual grin appeared on her face.

"Of cause! You can come watch me put the Cerulean gym leader in his place!" the maids laughed. The girl frowned "what's so funny?" Misty stood up giving the girl an odd smirk.

"Don't worry about it I'll show you to the gym"

When the two did make it to the gym Fire was completely silent, Misty was surprised by this having expected that the girl would have mouthed off about how she was going to pulverise the gym leader.

The gym leader was nowhere to be seen. Misty suggested they check the inside.

After checking every room Fire was still quiet.

"Misty..." she finally said it almost sounded like the words were being pulled from her mouth "where's the gym leader?" Misty who was in front of her turned around.

"Right here!" Fire was hit by a water gun from a large purple star. Fire sat there completely soaked her red cap had flown off to the other side of the room. "What aren't you going to fight me?" Fire stood up turning around to find her hat being knocked back by another water gun. Fire sighed realising her Bulbasaur.

"You're not even going to let me get my hat?" Misty was glaring at her

"You really aren't in a fighting mood are you?" Fire shook her head without enthusiasm "what if I told you I was the one who attacked you last night" Misty attacked the black haired girl again. The girl dodged sending a vine whip back at her attacker. "I mean... I thought you knew that we were in this together" Misty said "I thought we had an understanding!" she called out collapsing to the ground.

The only sounds in the room were her steady sobbing and the steps of the other girl. Fire walked over and picked up her hat. She pulled it over her eyes before turning back to the girl. Her eyes were not visible as she stood there for a moment.

She moved over to the other girl and held her hand down to her. Misty was expecting kind words or the usual goofy grin as she looked up. However what she saw was completely different. For a second she saw under the shadow of the red cap and saw a pair of cunning red eyes that were almost devoid of emotion.

"Take my hand if you understand" Fire spoke calmly but it felt to Misty like the clam before the storm "that this won't be a fair or easy fight" Misty was about to take the girls hand when Fire opened her mouth again "and that you aren't going to understand me and I'm not going to understand you"

She stared at the girl in shock but Fire seemed to save herself by tipping her hat up, her eyes turning to the same bright childish pair and the goofy grin back on her face.

"Because I'm hyperactive and childish and you at least have a shred of maturity!" Misty laughed more because she felt the girl needed her to. She took her hand and stood up. They walked out of the gym together.

After time past Fire left Cerulean City with her second badge, smiling and waving energetically.

Misty waved back

"Lady are you sure you two should separate this soon?" One of the maids asked, Misty nodded.

"We've trained hard and learnt a lot about each other" Misty's eyes clouded she wanted to say she had learnt everything she could but...

She knew she hadn't

**Heh... **

**I'm going to take some time here to tell you just how evil I am**

**I am so evil that while I will hint at Fire's past though out this story it looks like you're not going to know who Fire really is till the Yellow arc story or appreciate what it means till the G/S/C story. If you do learn who she is this story it won't be till the end. So you should pick up the hints while you can.**

**Though I'll give you a freebee, more because I hate characters with this back ground for no reason. Fire was not physically abused by her parents or guardian it's much more... interesting then that... I'm sorry Red wasn't given a past originally so I get to play with Fire's as much as I like.**

**Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher**


	9. Chapter 6

**I AM SO SORRY!**

**I've got four weeks of school left and I've just had work experience. AWSOME but hard.**

**So here's the chapter that if you've been reading anything else I've written recently you know it's been kicking my ass. Also the e on my keyboard is evil it ether doesn't work or I get ee...**

**Hey remember that attack on Vermilion in the prologue? You don't?... erm... go read it**

**WARNING SWEARING**

**I do not own Pokémon Adventures**

Chapter 6

Standing on the hill was four beings, a girl, her Abra, Dratini and Bulbasaur all four were grim. The girl stood as still as a statue towards the city by the water, the cool wind driving the salty air to her face.

The city much like many in Kanto had once been beautiful. The port's new look left a bad taste in the girl's mouth and if it weren't for her companions she would have collapsed and fallen into the hell she repressed to the back of her mind. Her abra transported to her shoulder curling his small arms around her neck. The rebellious Dratini and energetic Bulbasaur simply stood heads bowed slightly.

Fire let her eyes roam the landscape feeling worse every moment. The city had been burnt and broken down, teams were still pulling people from Diglet cave but worse of all was the despicably huge grave yard full of mass graves because no one had time to find the identity and family of even a third of the dead.

She moved her eyes away from the grave seeing in the park the shear mass of tents where the now homeless people of Vermilion city.

"Is that good?" she asked the three others breaking the silence she tried to crack a smile but failed "I... I can't even try right now..." she returned all of them to their Pokeballs before moving down the hill. There was supposed to be a gym leader in this city.

As she walked though what was left of the streets keeping a watchful eye out for any trouble she spotted a sign pointing out the direction of the gym. She followed it avoiding the cracks in the road.

As she skirted more rubble she looked up and sighed at the sight of the gym. There was nothing left of the building except the wall that held the sign telling you it was a gym. She closed her eyes for a moment before turning around; she had to start plotting her next move.

The girl walked the streets as she surprising herself made it to the port itself. She stood observing the ship for a little while noticing that the large burly sailors were not unloading but loading both debris and something else... a lot of something else, carried in a lot of different sized crates. What was really odd was that the ship itself was a cruise liner called the SS ANN

"Hey mister!" She called out pulling her cap down over her eyes and plastering a grin on her face. The sailor who was just coming off the bridge to pick up his next load saw her.

"Hey kid get out of the way!" he yelled at her taking a swipe at her. She dodged nimbly.

"Sorry sir" She said politely "I was just wondering why you were taking all the rubble on a cruise ship that's a bit weird right?" He walked closer to Fire and stood straight towering above the girl.

"Listen brat this isn't for fucking children go home!" Fire starred up at him wide eyed and nodded, satisfied he turned away. As soon as she was sure no one was watching her she quietly made her way onto the ship to check it out.

Quickly hiding behind one of the crates she made sure to give the sailors guarding the bow to make sure no one could sneak on. Her face turned sober when she noticed the hidden but powerful guns they were carrying. Whatever was on this ship it was important enough for lethal force. Moving carefully she made her way down to the nearest door and quickly entering, closing the door with minimal noise. She was now in a thin hallway doors ether side. As she made her way carefully down the lengthy hall her eyes darted to the small round window in each door. Inside they were all pitch black.

**Thump!**

Her eyes widened as she heard the sound

**Thump, thump, thump!**

The sounds were in quick succession one barely ending before the next. She moved over to the window in the door however like the rest inside was inky darkness though she could pick out some of the shape of the being inside.

"Hey!" she spun around, a bunch of the huge sailors had come to investigate the sound and the one who had seen her pointed "stowaway!" he cried out as the other two grabbed her. Panic threatened as she thrashed and kicked trying to get away from their grip, she could see the guns at their sides. Finally she aimed a kick hitting one of her captors twisting herself around to hit the other man holding her before she sprinted off down the hallway through the door and leaping onto the small runway the sailors were using to load the cargo. Before any of them could grab her she was down the nearest alley and out of sight.

Getting her breath back she leant against a wall and released Magic and Ivy, both were alert and ready to attack. The three stood in silence till Fire had her breath back.

"Okay I..." she stopped as a small black ball leaped onto her abra hugging it. It turned out the ball was a man dressed in a black suit and hat, he was also rather old.

"What a adorable abra you have! And look at your Bulbasaur" Ivy easily trusting as ever was happy to be petted.

"Ummm... Thank you?" Fire was unsure what to do with this new set of events.

"I am the Director of the Pokémon Fan Club!" He explained brightly to her "you are?" She grinned so happy to have a question she knew exactly how to answer.

"I'm Fire and I'm going to be the Pokémon Champion!" After her declaration she found herself being pulled along by the old man as he told her she had to meet the other members of the Pokémon Fan Club. She allowed him too more because he had her Bulbasaur in his other arm.

The club had set itself up in one of the larger tents in the park. They had put up a cardboard sign and painted Pokémon onto the walls. This made Fire genuinely smile, Magic leaning on her head sniffing. As she entered they were greeted by a group of men and woman of all different ages with different Pokémon all around them. Most of the Pokémon were only first evolution though.

"Hello Director!" the group cheerfully called as he entered

"Hello members!" he called back "this is a new member Fire and her Pokémon" the old man let go of Bulbasaur as the small green Pokémon was surrounded by the adoring members. That was until a few of them noticed the abra on Fire's head and they quickly took it and started cooing over it to.

Fire was just glad she decided not to release either Draty or Strike.

"How long have you had this Abra?" one woman asked Magic was putting up with her cradling him like a baby but only just.

"Since I was a kid" Fire smiled adoringly at the small Pokémon

"He's a bit small though, you feeding him right?" One man asked scratching his chin.

"Magic's a runt, I found him when his mother abandoned him. He can't evolve ether but he's still a great battler" The crowd starred at her in silence.

"You battle your Pokémon?" The Director asked

"Umm yeah... why?" he seemed to be getting into a huff

"Because we Pokémon lovers never battle!"

"What about team work and evolution then?" he blushed

"If they don't evolve they stay cute" that explains a lot Fire thought.

A young man suddenly burst into the tent

"Help! Someone stole my Exeggutor!" A few members comforted him all looked sullen. The woman who had been holding Magic noticed Fire's confused look.

"Someone's been taking everyone's Pokémon since... everything." She glanced in the director's direction "The Director lost his abra recently" Fire's eyes widened as everything fell into place, she lowered her cap again and headed for the exit "wait where are you going?"

"I know who did this!" She hissed in a deadly tone. The club members stood in shock all except the Director who stood in her way. "What?" She growled

"Leave your Abra... Please!" She gritted her teeth but agreed. This would be the first fight she would leave her oldest partner behind.

She made her way back to the ship but this time the guards were even more on the lookout then before. She realised Ivy and had the small Bulbasaur lift her up over the rail with vine whip. She moved even quieter as she made her way over to the door she had used before.

"Hey it's her!" Her head twisted around seeing the sailors her first thought was to run however she ran to the stern of the ship and just as quickly found herself surrounded by thunder Pokémon. She released both Draty and Strike with no other option but fight. As the Pokémon attacked Draty moved in front using it's body as a shield for Fire and the Pikachu. Strike would not attack no matter what and refused to take orders. Unfortunately a stray bolt hit the Pokémon and Fire picked it up cradling it like a baby.

"I'll congratulate you on having such a rare and protective Pokémon" Fire kept her face blank as her eyes darted around looking for the source of the voice. "I'm famous for running a tight ship here and we treat trespassers very harshly" She spotted him at that moment. Another big burly man much like the sailors only he ware a camouflage shirt and a pair of jeans.

"Really?" She saw Draty falter slightly; the Pokémon was not doing well. She placed her hand against his side and the dragon lent into it. "I came here to find whose been taking people's Pokémon!" the man and the sailors laughed.

"Really you think we're the bad guys? Kid, have you see what this town looks like? What's been happening to the citizens? We're not stealing Pokémon! No we're just removing them from bad situations. Much like how child services deal with brats who's parents aren't so nice" Fire didn't ask why he used that analogy.

"So admitting you did do it then?" She hissed feeling rage boil inside her. The man clicked his fingers as a large yellow monster chained was forced to move to his side. "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm Lt Surge! Now this guy here's mean! He won't even get in his pokeball!" The chains came off as the huge electabuzz leaped forward punching the ship's railing static flying everywhere along with what was left of the railing "and that was just one thunder punch!" Fire looked for a way out as Draty moved forward using his tail to push her back.

"Drat what are you..." It hit her then "you can't be serious..."

_You're the commander they are your solder when the time comes they will sacrifice themselves for you! That is how you win!_

She heard the voice again that horrible voice who gave only cruel advice. Draty turned his head slightly so she could see his face... He wasn't going to move. She swallowed holding Strike closer to her chest; she sprinted away leaping over the assorted thunder Pokémon as they were hit with a hyper beam.

Panting Fire opened another door hugging Strike to her thin form. As she turned the corner she came to a hallway filled with magnemite. She swore under her breath. She needed to find Draty and get off this ship. Suddenly the whole hallway was filled with bright light and the Pokémon were lying on the ground fainted. She glanced down at the small yellow Pokémon in her hands.

"You're going to help me save Draty?" She asked it din't give any sign of hearing her nor did it break free of her arms. She sprinted down the hallway in case the Pokémon were only stunned and made her way up a ladder. However the next room she came too turned out to be the deck again. There was the Lt Surge with his Electrabuzz and a barely conscious Draty lying between him and the girl. Blind to what was around her Fire ran to her Pokémon.

"Draty!" She screamed as it nuzzled her hand slightly tying to tell her not to worry. She didn't realize till it was too late the Pokémon that pulled Strike from her side and threw him over the edge.

"Think he'll live?" Surge asked smugly as Fire without thinking ran to the side of the boat where the rail had been completely decimated searching for any sign of her companion. Surge pulled out a gun aiming at the girl, she realized moving as best she could out of the way of the bullet but unfortunately she was hit in the arm sending her falling over the side of the boat. The shock of the cold water and the force of hitting it winded the girl. Her arm was bleeding and painful as she searched for the Pikachu under the water. There was another much larger splash as Draty threw himself into the water after the girl. Fire located Pikachu at that moment and pulled him into her chest not caring how unbearable the pain in her arm was. She then felt Draty pull up beside her and gently wrap himself around the two of them. She was confused but quickly running out of air. The Dragon sure the two were safely secure started swimming full force towards the surface and leaping into the air above. It let go of the two allowing them to fall to the deck safely as the surprised Guards shot the dragon repeatedly.

"Draty!" The girl screamed as the Pokémon fell back into the water lying still on the surface as it's blood mixed with the salty water. "Get up! Get up! Move! Draty please! Movvvvvvvvvve!"

"Pika!" Strike added to her screams of desperation, fear and pain.

**...holy crap I just killed a Pokémon!**

**Yeah... that was a difficult scene to right but in all honestly I wanted Draty to be in the story because it has an important role latter (one it can fill dead) but it was too powerful especially with the rest of Fire's team (the rest will be Red's cannon Pokémon)So I had to remove it from the story sorry Draty!**

**Hey remember how mad Fire was with Misty not too long ago... This will be much worse than that...**

**Remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	10. Chapter 7

**Well Draty's gone... I almost feel sorry for Surge he's so screwed**

**I have a little project in mind to combine this with my interest in animation but I need a really good audio program... So I can fix a song so it's a minute long. If anyone can help please do!**

**I'm so very baiting you shippers here aren't I?**

**I do not own Pokémon Adventures**

Chapter 7

Her arm was numb; she couldn't even feel the blood that was running down it staining her skin crimson. Her eyes were locked on the body of her companion, someone who had stayed by her and protected her even when it had to defy...

She collapsed to her knees; eyes closed holding back the tears. Her still useable hand balled itself into a fist.

"Pika!" Strike cried waking her up, she could hear someone laughing. She spun around to see the Pikachu in front of her trying to protect her from Surge and his Pokémon. She moved her hand up to her head to pull down her cap realizing the hat wasn't there and as she looked around she spotted it on the other side of the deck.

"Well look at that" She gritted her teeth; he was just so... smug. "What a waste, such a rare Pokémon... Oh well" Fire was shaking not with fear but with rage.

Draty had risked his life, had died and this man... this man was all but spitting on the body. She rose to her feet head still lowered to the ground.

"Oh you want to die to?" Surge laughed "I can ab..." the man stopped when he met the girl's eyes.

They were dead.

No emotion, no hint of what she was thinking.

Just empty red.

He stepped back before he could think, there was something wrong with this child.

"You..." She hissed in a low tone "you who steal other people's companions... other people's family" even Strike was shocked by the usually childish girl's sudden shift. "You who killed my partner... You who don't even know who I am!" blood dripped down her uninjured hand as her nails dug into her skin. "You are going to pay! I'm sending you right back to hell you god forsaken bustard!" She screamed as she ran forward Pikachu beside her.

Her eyes were suddenly not empty but filled with uncontrollable rage. She threw herself towards the larger man; knife in hand the Pikachu right beside her discharging sparks from his cheeks.

_Destroy your enemy! Have no mercy! _

She stopped knife at the man's throat as she screamed out an order.

"Strike slam!" at such close range the attack threw the Electabuzz backwards into the sailors and other Pokémon leading to a group thunder shock from the surprised thunder types. Even Surge knew a smart remark at this point was a stupid idea, the girl may be only twelve but he could tell from how she held the knife she knew exactly what she was doing.

_What are you waiting for? Death is for your enemies for those who are most despicable... ugly!_

The girl pulled her arm back some semblance of sanity in her eyes.

"Surge I suggest you run before I change my mind about killing you!" The deadly whisper was all he needed before he was high tailing it out of there.

The girl walked over to where her hat sat and placed it on her head covering her eyes.

Fire collapsed again at that moment Strike right beside her as she fell.

/

"What?" The boy exclaimed trying to comprehend what he had just heard.

Blue had always told him to visit the Pokémon Fan Club if he ever got to Vermilion city and so he had after seeing the mess of a gym. So what does he find when he gets there? Magic, Fire's abra being tormented by the members as they tried to dress him up, he could tell it was Magic because of his size and a few other details.

So when he asks why the Abra is there what does he hear? That Fire, the most impulsive hyperactive idiot he had ever met had run off to find out who had stolen everyone's Pokémon.

"Did she tell you where she was going?" the members shook their heads.

"Hang on mister Leaf!" One of the men called "the radio is talkin'" everyone was quiet for a moment listening to the static signal.

"Apparently the SS ANN a cruise liner that was offered by a rich benefactor to help with the relief effort in Vermilion has turned out to be a cover for Lt Surge the gym leader of the city. He has been using the ship to smuggle stolen Pokémon to an unknown location. This has all been learnt from the sailors at the scene since Surge has disappeared. An unknown girl who sources tell us was the one who defeated Surge and discovered the crew's true colours has been hospitalized due to a gun wound and blood lose." Leaf didn't need to hear the rest he spun around to the nearest person.

"What hospital would she be at?"

"The Public one it's the only one standing... hey wait!" Leaf was sprinting out of the tent, a sudden heavy wait on his shoulder. Magic had transported up there and gave him a look that said he wasn't moving.

"Flight!" He released the Pidgey "Find the hospital!" the bird Pokémon was gone and back again in moments leading him to the crowded entrance. Returning the bird he pushed himself to the front of the reporters and just random citizens as a few of the Hospital's staff were trying to calm and remove the crowd from the door.

"Everyone please, we need this entrance" A nurse pleaded

"Do you know who the girl is yet?" One reporter asked

"What is her condition?" Leaf realized he wouldn't be able to get in normally.

"Mind teleporting me in?" He asked Magic in seconds he was on the other side of the door to the shock of the staff.

"How did you?" they saw the Abra then "we don't know anything about the girl, if that's what your here for please leave"

"I think she could be a friend of mine" he gestured towards Magic "his trainer... Black hair, red eyes, she wears a red cap and jacket..." He half hoped the nurse would nod and half hoped she wouldn't.

She did gesturing for him to follow her.

"If you could identify her that would be fantastic we need to call her parents" Leaf stopped for a moment. The thought had never crossed his mind... Did Fire even have parents?

As they turned and the nurse opened one of the many white doors and allowed Leaf to follow. There in a bed lay Fire, she was completely unconscious and he noticed she had had a hair cut since he had seen her. Magic leaped onto the bed and lay down next to her. Her Bulbasaur, still unevolved he noticed, and Pikachu lay next to the girl.

"That's Fire" he said sitting down next to her

"Great" the nurse clapped her hands together "So how can I find her family?" Leaf shook his head

"I don't know... I met her on the road" she sighed

"Know anyone who might?" the boy shook his head "well at least we have a name"

/

When Fire opened her eyes she was greeted with perfect white and the smell of antiseptic. Blinking tentatively she opened her eyes noticing the three bodies that took up the rest of the bed. Magic had curled himself up by her neck as usual; Strike had taken the left side and Ivy the right.

"You are an idiot you know that?" She looked up seeing Leaf she grinned but then it faulted she shouldn't be smiling "what?"

"You're right I am an idiot... " Was all she said, lowering her head and hat so he would be unable to see her face. He sighed

"Here" he dropped something small and heavy onto her legs. She looked up and he smirked at her heading for the door. "Hey you earned it" he said as if it was nothing, she looked down at the yellow sun shaped badge.

Having healed Fire was ready to leave the Hospital; Oak had agreed to pay the hospital bills for her. Leaving the town Fire was smiled at and called a hero however pretending to be happy grew harder and harder every time. She just began to nod blankly as she came to her last stop before leaving town.

It had been decided to burry Draty at the harbor, as a hero. There was a monument of the Dratini standing on the shore where they had buried the Pokémon. Fire and her team stood there heads bent for a long time.

"Thank you Draty for everything... Even if you wouldn't obey my commands... You were always..." Fire held back the tears "always the one to stand and stop someone from harming me or any of our other companions" She smiled slightly after the sad part of her speech "but you know... Strike and I have come to an agreement; we're getting along now... I thought you should know that..." She moved away from the monument.

"Good bye" she said fiddling with the new badge that Leaf had given her the Thunder Badge.

**Shorter I know but I wanted the whole chapter to be about the after math of Draty's death...**

**For anyone who cares I've been planning this since the Rocket Goon pulled a gun out of Fire**

**And no I'm not revealing Blue's first name... why? Because I'm evil! Also its plot relevant! (Probably won't be River though... still feel free to suggest any you like and any ideas about Yellow?)**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher**


	11. Extra 3: Halloween special

**This note has been added at a latter time***

**Okay guys reading though this again I released I made a mistake Scarlett's hair is written as just "dark hair" it's meant to be dark red simular to dried blood but I was in a rush it was late you get the idea… So yeah I'm fixing it now.**

**Hey guys well I realized Halloween was coming up and... I'm Australian okay! It's not that big here...**

**So I tried to write an actual Halloween story but I had no idea what to put in it... At the moment the only two characters who share common ground are Leaf and Blue who are in this. For anyone who's curious I doubt Fire's Halloweens were any different from any other day. So here's my one shot just a bit about Leaf and Blue and our first real intro into who Blue will be in this story.**

**This story will basically just give you Blue's background and some more of Leaf's.**

**I do not own Pokémon Adventures**

At the age of eight his father left to fight for his Region

When he opened the door there was a man dressed up in his uniform, he stood there stiffly before asking in an emotionless tone if the boy's mother was about.

When the boy returned with his mother she shooed him off to play with Leaf. It wasn't hard to convince the small child to run off and see his best friend.

However when he returned at four he found no one there.

A note sat on the desk. He read the note and read it again then he ripped it to pieces and destroyed everything within reach.

Crying and screaming, Leaf came running to see what was wrong.

"Dude... come on! Hey..." he was about to say the boy's name when his friend forcibly covered his mouth

"Don't call me that!" he screamed "she named me that! That..." he paused and calmed himself "I am Blue, simply Blue, the name my father gave me. My father died honourably I want to remember him" the brunette glared at the ground. His friend put a hand on his shoulder.

"I get it... Blue"

/

It didn't take long for it to get around that Blue's mother had run off leaving the boy all on his own. Leaf's parents took the boy in while the rest of the town were happy to help, it was agreed that they were the best choices.

"Blue!" Oak called looking for the boy, she was annoyed.

"Yes?" She jumped seeing the small boy hanging from a tree branch above her, muddy brown hair flying in the breeze.

"Where is he?" She sighed, Blue blinked confused

"Who? I see no one but me and you!" The nine year old grinned.

"The Squirtle Blue" she held out her hand. He shook his head

"Look Squirt just needed a run around fact is he gets no time out as it is! Why can't I take him out?" The little boy demanded.

"Trust me for now Blue" she held her hand out to take the pokeball from him "I will give him back to you when you are _all_ ready"

Blue blinked somersaulting out of the tree his mind already working on the small riddle.

/

At ten he knew that Leaf felt they were too old to dress up on Halloween and yet... Blue didn't care.

With his Jigglypuff next to him dressed in a blue cloak and pointy hat just like him. There was just something about dressing up in a dumb costume and annoying people that made him love the Holiday.

Leaf on the other hand was dressed in a brown cloak and was fiddling with the toy bow and arrow set he had on his back.

"Should'a gone as the wizard's apprentice..." Blue mocked

"When did you have anything to teach me?" Leaf growled back as they exited the house.

Palate Town may not have been a big city but the cottages that were scattered around the field made Halloween even more fun. With all the darkness and night noises running from house to house was more of a thrill then anything Blue could think off.

However that night it wasn't meant to be that way.

Nothing about that night could ever be called fun.

Blue and Leaf were innocently walking to the nearest house when a crowd of screaming people ran towards them. Blue thinking fast leaped up and pulled Leaf into the nearest tree as their Neighbours thundered past.

That's when Blue saw her.

The person he grew to hate more than anything

As the children watched those they knew be slaughtered by physic Pokémon and humans in red uniforms. One figure caught his eye.

It was the disgusting being who stood there splattered with blood... and seemed to be enjoying it!

The woman was thin as a stick; her bright red eyes were glowing in the light of the fires her minions had started. Her dark red hair lay free blowing in the slight breeze.

Blue admitted he noticed how beautiful she was but it was like how beautiful a Ninetailes was... Deadly as much as they were beautiful.

The woman's dress was being bathed in crimson; the little white that was left unchanged glowed in eerily brilliance.

He head Leaf gasp next to him and tore his eyes from the creature to see something that made his stomach twist.

Leaf's parents were being dragged to the woman, his dad had a cut on his head and what looked to be a bruise starting.

"I apologise for any rudeness my followers may have shown you for that's not..."

"Save it Red!" Leaf's mother hissed "If you want to know where Samantha is you'd better start looking" that didn't please the woman she sighed and pulled a small dagger from her dress. It was a simple thing, plain and practical.

"I was planning on giving this to someone but..." She gestured to her right, the crowd parted to reveal two men with Daisy Leaf's sister tied up between them. Scarlett Red moved gracefully flipping her hair about so it covered her eyes and pulled a knife from a hidden pocket, she had it to the girl's throat. "Be careful now... where is your sister?" Leaf's mother exchanged a look with her daughter before speaking

"Bite me!" and she died. Blue stared in horror as the woman who had cared for him for the last few years threw her head backwards blood spraying out from her neck. He spun around to see Leaf was sitting against the tree curled up in a ball, Blue hopped he hadn't seen that. Scarlett still infuriated by the defiance repeatable stabbed Leaf's father till he lay in a pool of blood growing cold.

She turned to leave locking eyes with Blue for one moment.

The look she game him was utterly superior the fact she knew he was there and just didn't care and yet it held this horrifying glint of something he couldn't understand. Something he had never seen before.

He just looked back showing the terrified face of the child he was.

/

The town was rebuilt but Daisy never returned. To care for her two new charges Oak moved to Palate Town under a different name. Though everyone who still lived in the town knew who she was anyway.

Blue was lying on his bed in the room he shared with the other brunette orphan. Next to him sat the dowsing Jigglypuff. Leaf was packing his backpack his Scyther watching from the windowsill.

"Blue" The boy's blue eyes opened at the sound of his name. "you going for gym battles?" The boy sat up straightening his black sleeveless top. He was silent for a moment thinking

"How else am I going to know how strong I am?" He said finally. Leaf smiled slightly have grown more distant since his parent's death. He pulled the backpack over his shoulders and nodded to his friend.

"Guess I'll be seeing you at the Pokémon League right?" Blue smirked as the green eyed boy took one look at him before leaving the room with his Pokémon.

Blue sighed. Lying back down on his bed.

"Ya'know Iggy..." he held one hand up to the roof "I don't give a crap about badges or titles... I just..." he sighed

"I just want to get on with my freaking life!"

**Have a happy Halloween if you celebrate it (for anyone who's a head of me it's the 31****st**** today here!)**

**I'll have a new chap up when I can**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	12. Chapter 8

**So I am skipping the bike race it makes no sense to have it if I want to have snorelax in the story I'll throw him in latter. I'm also going to be writing the story a bit differently, instead of just changing some of the actions I'll probably be writing similarly to the last chapter where the events happened but much more differently.**

**So basically that means we are going straight to Lavender Town and this stories going to hell even faster!**

**I do not own Pokémon adventures**

Chapter 8

The rain fell down hard on the small group of companions as they ran. Fire was shivering as she looked around trying to get an idea of the city. The place was called Lavender Town and having finally made it here (conceding a very large lead to Leaf because of her wound) Fire was hoping to get though the town as fast as possible however the storm that had hit meant that instead she had to find a place to stay.

Something though caught her attention

Something in the air

She narrowed her eyes, it was a feeling she knew very well and she took notice of how the locals acted. They were all ether staring at her suspiciously (both subtly and blatantly) or hurrying to their destination constantly jerking their heads around as if something just going to leap out of the shadows and rip them to shreds.

Yes she did know this state of fear all too well, when you snap your head around at the slightest noise and everyone is an enemy… Whatever was going on in this town was stirring up her old memories and all that did was making her want to leave it all the more.

As she moved about the city she found even the Pokémon Centre did not want to accept any travellers. Fire was finding it more and more likely she would be spending the night in some quiet alley taking turns with her Pokémon to keep watch and make sure no one comes to steal from them or hurt them.

"_Fi…"_

She pulled her head into her hands and stopped for a moment to block out everything; she didn't move or make a sound. Even her Abra was confused by her movement. She stood as still as a statue for a second longer before removing her hands from her face and continuing to walk.

She hated this town's ability to drag the memories she wanted to forget to the front of her mind.

She realized she was in an alley as Ivy's vines gently held her back, confused she looked around and spotted a small neat grave in the otherwise dirty over grown alley. The grave had a small white cross lovingly engraved with the Pokémon's species and name.

The grave made Fire think of Draty, she felt almost guilty that she needed to be reminded of the death of her companion so soon. She knelt down and prayed for the creature's soul since she really didn't have anything to place on the grave.

"Thank you" she spun around surprised to see someone there. A kind looking old man stood in his rain coat with a bright yellow umbrella and a smile.

"I'm sorry…" She muttered as she stood, he shook his head

"It's fine my dear… You're just showing respect for another's lost companion" Fire let her face turn red and she lowered her hat slightly. Strike took this moment to sneeze. Fire picked up the shivering Pokémon as the old man turned around. "Come on you four need to warm up or you'll catch your death" Fire nodded and followed, the old man wouldn't be able to take the four of them and also… he was right.

The man's name was Mr Fuji and his house was very simple. It only had one floor and was very small. The cottage had a fire place though and the fire was quickly lit. Girl and Pokémon were soon in front enjoying the warmth.

"So why is everyone here so frightened?" Fire asked continuing to stare into the flickering flames. The old man sat in one of the chairs further away from the flames and looked out the window.

"It's not their fault…" He explained, noticing that Fire had now turned her head around to listen he pointed out the window. "See that tower? It's a cemetery for Pokémon" Fire could make out the shape however the dark clouds obscured everything but its most basic features. All she could tell was that it was a very large tower of some kind. "For a long time the people of this town buried their much loved companions within that place however now… the spirits have become restless" Fire listened intently "now no one enters the tower for fear of the spirits that are within"

Fire could not believe the old man… actual spirits. She pulled Strike closer to herself and Magic leaped onto her shoulder. She noticed a pile on the coffee table in arms reach. It was a stake of photos. All of them were of a doduo she guessed the Pokémon that had been laying in the grave. Mr Fuji had yet to notice that Fire was looking though the photos and continued on

"If only I could let my Pokémon rest in a proper place instead of an overgrown alley" he sighed, Fire vaguely heard him and nodded glancing at the photographs, she looked down at one just as she was about to turn it over when she stopped and just stared.

"Leaf?" She called out staring at the image of her rival with the late Pokémon Mr Fuji was talking about.

"Yes a nice boy… You know him?" the old man asked. Fire stood up disturbing Strike who seemed to have been dowsing happily.

"He's my rival in our quest to fill up the pokedex and to be Pokémon Champion!" She cried suddenly becoming a lot more hyperactive. "So he passed though recently?" The old man looked grave though and looking at him made her smile disappear.

"He ran off to the tower, he said he wanted to stop whoever was pulling this dumb prank and never came back" Fire gritted her teeth and placed the photographs carefully back on the coffee table.

"Thank you Mr Fuji I think we are dry enough" and she left without another word.

"Damn it Leaf!" She hissed as she walked back and forth deciding what she should do. On one hand this was not her problem, this was his. She could not be held responsible for him running off and not coming back. "He's been so nice to me though… and his Aunt payed my hospital bills…"

_You never owe your life to someone but you must realise that when you do owe them. You must always return what you owe._

Fire tipped her hat down over her head for once the voice made sense; she was glade it was only once as she ran to the tower's entrance as fast as possible. The tower it's self was huge and gothic and even the doors made her feel insignificant in comparison.

Inside the tower felt even bigger, it was a disturbing place with rows of grave stones on tiled floor the only different thing was the stair case leading to the next floor. The four moved carefully as the climbed the first set of stares and moved up to the second floor. At first this floor was just like the other one but as they made their way to the staircase Fire noticed a Pokémon walking towards them.

It was a psyduck

The psyduck's eyes were not focused on anything as it moved towards the companions and Fires started to notice a disgusting smell. She fortunately had never been acquainted with it outside of visiting a farm. It was the smell of rotting flesh.

The psyduck was running and so were other Pokémon. The group were soon surrounded by Pokémon and the suffocating smell. Quickly Strike attacked with a thunderbolt but the psyduck just stood up again.

"Holy…!" Fire didn't finish her scream, the psyduck had a hole in it's head as if the attack had just gone straight though it revealing it to be, as Fire had feared a walking corpse.

She was fighting zombies

"Vine whip!" She cried out Ivy obeyed reducing one of the undead foes to a pile of worm food. Magic seeing his partner in danger moved forward using fire punch to set anything that got in his way ablaze.

As they made their way through the gathering of corpses and finally made it to the other side. Magic spun around and teleported onto Fire's shoulder for the first time in a long time the girl wondered if his impulsive behaviour towards her protection was a good thing.

She didn't have a long time to think about it though since the moment she had the thought she was dodging an attack from her right. She could tell from the heat it was a fire attack. Moving her red gaze over to her attack she stood and grinned.

"Leaf it's me!" She waved with both hands, his replay was another attack. It was then she got a good look at his face. It was disturbing to say the least.

His and his Pokémon's eyes were completely devoid of anything like they were sleeping with their eyes open but they had a creepy grin like a psychotic killer from a horror film.

Fire dodged another attack and noticed then the purple haze which had curiously enough a pair of eyes. Her own narrowed putting things together. The haze was even growing further to encompass more of the second floor.

"I get it now…" Fire tipped her hat further down "so whatever you are… you're controlling everything here" she put on her own grin this one was much different from the one she usually wore… almost sadistic "fine then… Sorry to do this Leaf but it looks like I'm kicking your ass before the Pokémon Championship!"

**Sorry it's shorter than usual and you know… taken a long time… -cough-**

**Um… anyway hope you enjoyed it, I'm going to start working on the Christmas special soon it will have all three dex holders in it (yes Blue even though he has appeared very few times)**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	13. Chapter 9

**Hey guys you know what this is? THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER OF VOLUME ONE OF POKEMON ADVENTURES!**

**Yes we have finally reached it WHOOP!**

Chapter 9

Fire returned her Pokémon and dodged left and right. It wasn't that Leaf's chameleon's erratic shooting was forcing her into only defensive moves, it was the fact she could not find a way to snap Leaf and his Pokémon out of it. Her mind was fighting it's self and the memories she had

"_Leaf can handle it"_

_Sometimes the only way to break an ally out of mind control is blood and pain._

"_It's him after all…"_

_Then again an ally who can fall to mind control… well maybe they're just not strong enough to be worth it._

"_He won't die"_

_Perhaps someone like that should disappear…_

She shook all the thoughts from her head and forced herself to be calm, to amylase everything. The purple haze was obviously the thing controlling the zombie Pokémon and Leaf.

What is the Haze?

Looking over at it she found herself running though a list of Pokémon it could be.

"_Hypno? It could have hypnotised Leaf… No how did it bring the zombie's to life…"_

After a few more moments of dodging she realized there was one Pokémon that fitted.

One that could cause this purple haze

One that could control people like this

And one who could stay perfectly hidden while doing both

It was a Gastly

But that left her with what to do with Leaf… She now knew what was controlling him so maybe if she attacked it…

But it was a ball of gas…

She reached for a pokeball

"Magic!" she throw it forward and the Abra came out ready to fight. "Aim for the Gastly!" she realized though after calling out the order that the abra was the wrong Pokémon to choose. After all he was completely loyal and obedient unless someone was threatening her… Like Leaf was now!

The Pokémon flew at the other trainer its fist covered in a thick layer of flames.

"Magic no!" Fire screamed but the Pokémon didn't listen so she did the only thing she could think of she released Ivy. "Knock Magic out of the way!" the Pokémon's vines appeared and with perfect accuracy pushed the Abra away from the other trainer and into the Gastly (which their trainer was thankful for)

With the Pokémon injured it lost concentration for a single moment but it was long enough for Leaf to break free and send an inferno at the creature. Fire quickly returned Magic in fear of what the small abra would do as the male Pokémon and trainer fell over unconscious.

"Okay Ivy! Start getting ready!" the Pokémon understood what she meant and moved into a more solid stance before energy began to be sucked into the bulb on its back. With the Gastly already weak and taking it's time to recover it didn't move as the Bulbasaur opened its mouth and shot out a beam of pure energy leaving it close to death.

With the foe defeated Fire ran to her friend.

"Hey Leaf! Leaf!" She called out hastily grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking him awake.

/

Once the boy became conscious he put his hands on the girl's shoulders "Hey Fire! I'm awake!" he yelled back at her and instantly regretted it because the look he got back made him feel like he just kicked a puppy. He sighed and stood up "you can go back Fire... I can handle this" The girl moved from her kneeling position covering her eyes with the bill of her cap so he couldn't tell anything from them.

"Why should I?" she replayed cheekily for a moment he was taken aback. He had expected her to act more serious… then again this _was _Fire. Someone like her would probably get themselves killed in a situation anything like the one they were in now.

"Look this is my problem! I walked in here expecting some stupid prankster with some smoke and mirrors shit and instead I got myself mind controlled by some bustard!" he still couldn't see her eyes if anything she had lowered her head so there was no chance of seeing anything more than the smile that was slowly disappearing. Like the severity of the situation had only just dawned on her.

With how optimistic and naïve Fire was that wouldn't surprise him.

He turned to walk up the next flight of stairs when he felt someone grab his arm. He turned around and saw Fire with her usual over confident gin on her face.

"Your problem? There's a whole town afraid to enter here! And with how your first attempt turned out I'm not letting you go alone!" the girl moved in front of him so that he couldn't argue… but then tripped on the first step. He glanced over at Scratch, the Charmeleon just shrugged and the two followed her.

Admittedly Leaf found himself worried with the childish girl in front especially with her ability to miss something that could kill her.

His point was proved when his Charmeleon saved the two of them as Fire was about to walk into the purple acidic venom which covered the ground.

"Watch where you're going!" He growled at the girl. She nodded absentmindedly before thanking Scratch cheerfully as if nothing had happened. The only time he had seen someone as completely sunny as Fire was Blue for a short period before he became… well the Blue he is today… They both had the ability to get on his nerves fast, why did he only know people like that?

His thoughts were stopped when he noticed Fire staring at someone. He realized quickly it was the man who had been controlling him though the Gastly.

"So you freed yourself" the man sighed as if all that had changed was another nuisance had appeared "and you brought another bother…" the man's black spiky hair seemed to stand up like an enraged cat "you! You're the girl from Mount Moon!"

"Of cause I am!" Fire smirked with her usual cockiness

"Do you know how much trouble you caused?" he seemed to become even madder when he saw that Fire's only reaction was a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders "To me! One of Team Rocket's elite triad! The ninja Koga" Fire actually burst out laughing at this point

"You seriously mean to tell me there's a group of people considered elite in Team fail?" She stopped laughing at that point, which Leaf was thankful for since he didn't think this Koga guy could get any madder. "Why are you here anyway?"

"It's simple really… What better place for a base?" the ninja shrugged, Fire's grin disappeared for a moment

"So you're forcing these people to live in fear so you can have a base?" Leaf yelled he didn't notice that her smile quickly returned as is nothing had changed at all. "You bustard!" the boy's Charmeleon rushed forward attacking the man who disappeared revealing he was only a projection. A giant purple cobra appeared instead ready to attack.

"I heard you complaining earlier about being a zombie slave… You are going to wish you had stayed that way!" the snake attacked and Scratch pulled them out of the way like last time. Fire shook her head as they landed.

"Come on!" Leaf grabbed her hand pulling her along the staircase "stick with me I have a plan" the girl nodded. Leaf ran glancing around himself, he had told her that to stop Fire from doing something stupid so now he needed something to stop them from getting killed. The snake was gaining on them…

"_Hang on where's its trainer…"_

"Leaf aren't we just heading towards the zombies?" Fire's question gave him an idea. He kept pulling her along with him as they ran down to the zombie army bellow. Quickly the two of them hid behind a psyduck as the arbok appeared and as it attacked Scratch the Pokémon switched in a nearby zombie Charmeleon and as the foe was distracted cut it in half. Leaf noticed the girl beside him make a small noise as they watched blood and other bodily fluids soak the stone.

He understood Fire's unhappiness with the situation however at the same time… This was life or death and it was obvious that Koga would rather them dead.

As the bodies of the zombie Pokémon fell he helped her up. She didn't look at him as they left the tower.

/

It wasn't long before Lavender Town was like any other town and the cloud of fear was gone. The town's folk were already fixing the tower as Mr Fuji thanked Fire.

"It's really no problem though" she said with a smile "I mean Leaf was the one who did everything" the boy was already walking away at that point not wanting any gratitude. After saying good bye to Mr Fuji Fire walked to the Pokémon centre and just outside she released her Abra.

The small Pokémon moved to jump onto her shoulder but she stopped him with stiff hands.

"Hey Magic do you realize what you could have done back there?" the Pokémon stared at her confused "I mean you could have killed Leaf!" it continued to stare at her bemused, Fire knew the Pokémon well enough to know it's thoughts were a confusing jumble of

"_I was just protecting you!"  
_

"_He was attacking!"_

"_What was I meant to do?"_

As she realized that this Pokémon was willing to kill someone for her… That's what… She gritted her teeth. Out of all the Pokémon she could have chosen to be her first partner she had chosen Magic because she felt like the creature understood her on a level those around her didn't… But in the end all she had done was turned the small abandoned runt into the same kind of servant _she _used…

Did that make Fire as bad as her? She made her decision there…

"Magic listen… Just for a little while I'm going to give you a rest…" the Pokémon protested "it's for me… I'm relying on you to much" the lie felt bitter on her tongue but she honestly doubted she'd be travelling with the Abra anytime soon.

**Yes I totally just removed the other Pokémon Fire had started out with though not permanently… Magic was just a character she relied on too much and there for was kind of stunting her character's growth at the moment. Plus he does represent her past similarly to Draty.**

**Since this is the end of the volume I decided to put one of those "character profile so far" things (that are at the end of each volume) here for anyone who's interested. Yes a lot of the info (like the states) is the same as Red's but I didn't have time to actually figure out what the hp of a Bulbasaur was on any other level.**

**Trainer-** Fire

**Badges-** 3

**Pokémon**

**Found-**56

**Caught-** 26

**Fire's team as of chapter 9**

Having lost some of her oldest friends Fire has

two Pokémon she trusts more than any other.

Bulbasaur/Ivy: L30

HP: 85/85

State/Normal

No.001

Type 1/Grass

Experience points/270000

Given to Fire by Professor Oak when she started her journey, this Bulbasaur is a cheerful creature who is always ready to help out its trainer, if only with a gentle nudge with its vines.

Pikachu/Strike: L21

HP: 55/55

State/Normal

No.025

Type1/Electric

Experience points/9261

This Pikachu was caught by Fire to be given to a Team Rocket Grunt however when the girl realized the man was up to no good she chose to take the Pokémon with her as a team mate. Until recently he did not trust his trainer in the slightest.

**Remember don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	14. Extra 4: Christmas special

**Twelve Days of Christmas**

"I've never heard this before!" Fire called looking at the script the black haired girl passed her.

"I have its called "author's too lazy to do an actual Christmas special"" Leaf said pointedly

"Okay twelve year old boy talk when you're seventeen and actually are involved in the Christmas preparations!" The black haired girl hissed. She shoved a copy into Blue's hands and walked off, "Now sing or else ring your neck boy!"

The three stood in silence for a second in the small sound booth.

"All right then…" Blue said smirking "Fi your first… might want to get it right I think Sky's almost been driven to a Yule tide massacre by stress" the girl nodded coughed into her hand and began…

"On the first day of Christmas Prof gave to me a bright red baseball cap!"

"On the second day of Christmas Prof… can I say…" Leaf stopped looked at Sky before Fire coughed and began again.

"On the first day of Christmas Prof gave to me a red baseball cap" She sang cheerfully

"On the second day of Christmas Prof gave to me two annoying rivals" Leaf shook his head and smiled

"And a bright red baseball cap"

"On the third day of Christmas Prof gave to me three found out secrets" Blue saw something out of the corner of his eye as he sung.

"Two annoying rivals"

"And a bright red baseball cap"

"On the fourth day of Christmas Prof gave to me four metal toys" all three stared at the Yellow haired boy who was singing, they continued though as the one who controlled their fates was watching.

"Three found out secrets"

"Two annoying rivals"

"And a bright red baseball cap"

"On the fifth day of Christmas Prof gave to me five fantastic guys!" The gold eyed girl grinned as the others collectively face palmed.

"Four metal toys"

"Three found out secrets"

"Two annoying rivals"

"And a bright red baseball cap"

"On the sixth day of Christmas Prof gave to me six people-a-smiling!" the girl's eyes were as clear as crystal as she looked around hoping to see all grins.

"Five fantastic guys"

"Four metal toys"

"Three found out secrets"

"Two annoying rivals"

"And a bright red baseball cap"

"On the seventh day of Christmas Prof gave to me seven praises-a-ready" one girl shook her head as the red haired boy finished

"Six People-a-smiling"

"Five fantastic guys"

"Four metal toys"

"Three found out secrets"

"Two annoying rivals"

"And a bright red baseball cap"

"On the eighth day of Christmas Prof gave to me eight programs-a-working" the boy readjusted his beanie

"Seven praises-a-ready"

"Six People-a-smiling"

"Five fantastic guys"

"Four metal toys"

"Three found out secrets"

"Two annoying rivals"

"And a bright red baseball cap"

"On the ninth day of Christmas Prof gave to me nine fallen foes!" the girl dressed in blue leaped onto the boy waring a beanie's back

"Eight programs-a-working"

"Seven praises-a-ready"

"Six People-a-smiling"

"Five fantastic guys"

"Four metal toys"

"Three found out secrets"

"Two annoying rivals"

"And a bright red baseball cap"

"On the tenth day of Christmas Prof gave to me ten Dex holders" the final child added

"Nine fallen foes"

"Eight programs-a-working"

"Seven praises-a-ready"

"Six People-a-smiling"

"Five fantastic guys"

"Four metal toys"

"Three found out secrets"

"Two annoying rivals"

"And a bright red baseball cap"

"On the eleventh day of Christmas Prof gave me eleven merry Christmases" the girls sang

"Ten Dex holders"

"Nine fallen foes"

"Eight programs-a-working"

"Seven praises-a-ready"

"Six People-a-smiling"

"Five fantastic guys"

"Four metal toys"

"Three found out secrets"

"Two annoying rivals"

"And a bright red baseball cap"

"On the twelfth day of Christmas Prof gave to me twelve happy new years!" The boys sang

"Eleven Merry Christmases"

"Ten Dex holders"

"Nine fallen foes"

"Eight programs-a-working"

"Seven praises-a-ready"

"Six People-a-smiling"

"Five fantastic guys"

"Four metal toys"

"Three found out secrets"

"Two annoying rivals"

"And a bright red baseball cap"

And they all ran out of the both, truce over ready to fight since many of them were in fact enemies.

"Merry Christmas guys and a happy don't expect an update by next year" Skytail said


	15. Chapter 10

**Hey guys I know I haven't updated in a while but there are reasons for this…**

**Firstly I was finishing my last year of school and doing two art subjects writing really fell by the wayside for a while… Especially this story because while I love Pokémon adventure and I mean that… I was so sick of it by the end of the year! Because this manga and it's two artist's are a major influence on how I draw and I had to dissect that about five or six different times for different projects (you tend to get sick of something after that)**

**Also to be honest as far as mains I have written go Fire is not one of my favourites, sometimes I honestly want to punch her hence her personality is changing slightly through the next few chapters. She was coming off to me as a bit of a Mary Sue but your thoughts are welcome on the subject.**

**Actually your thoughts are welcome on anything within this series because to be honest the only feedback I've been getting is about the pairing situation when I want your opinions on the plot and characters so please if you have some time it will ether set my mind at ease (meaning I will write more) or it will tell me what I need to fix (meaning that I will write more) where as not means I feel unsure and don't want to write. I'm not blaming you guys it's just I get far to paranoid…**

**Also there's something about being in Europe for a month in there…**

**Anyway two polls have been added to my page for this story one is for Yellow's name (who will be a boy) and the other is Blue's you can make suggestions for names in reviews and I'll add them to the choices.**

**I do not own Pokémon special**

Chapter 10

It was oddly lonely without Magic's weight on her shoulder; Strike had taken to sitting up there in the hope that his trainer would feel a little better.

It didn't though

She didn't want to make the Pikachu upset but the fact was Magic had been with her since she was small… Been with her through all her training. It didn't belittle how good it felt to have Strike be there though.

That was until someone ran straight into her and didn't seem to stop.

"Oi!" she yelled as she regained her footing, the person spun around so that they were now facing her. He grinned as he rubbed his blue eyes

"Sorry was in a rush!" his grin grew bigger as he looked at her. "But how about I give you a good deal on some really powerful items?" Fire raised her eye brow

"Because you ran into me?"

"Because you're cute" that surprised her to no end her cute? That said he was trying to sell her something. The back pack was opened and the items were revealed. Fire just shrugged for once not acting like a goof ball

"Sorry not interested" she said with a shrug "I don't have the money for this kind of thing anyway" the boy pouted

"For items that will make you stronger then you could ever imagine?" She shook her head

"That armour is held together with duck tape you coloured in with silver" he shrugged

"Suit yourself but don't come crying to me when your Pokémon fail and fighting because you didn't buy any of these super powerful items" he walked off after that leaving Fire wondering if he had even expected to sell her anything in the first place. She then proceeded to check everything including her pockets in case the guy turned out to be a thief. At that point she turned down to her Bulbasaur which was shaking and slowly being enveloped by a white light coming from what it seemed like inside the animal itself.

"Ivy?" after a moment of panic from its companions the grass type returned to normal… Well no.

The Pokémon had changed slightly growing in size and the bulb on its back had changed into what looked like a tropical pink flower bud.

"Ivysaur?" the Pokémon spun around seeming to be getting used to its new form the girl pulled out her Pokedex to check out her newly evolved Pokémon's stats. After a moment of navigating menus on the bulky red devise she chose to head to the nearest Pokémon centre to report to Oak.

"Hey!" Fire grinned holding her new Ivysaur up to the monitor and the professor got a good look at the creature.

"Good for you it finally evolved" Fire wondered how she was meant to take that as she held the Pokémon close. The woman paused thinking about something. "Fire… Would you mind looking into something for me?" the girl blinked then grinned

"'Course Prof!"

"I've been hearing things about Team Rocket" Oak's voice was much quieter now and she noticed that Fire tipped her hat down slightly "Seems there has been a fluctuation in their activity in Celadon City. They opened this place called 'Rocket Game corner' it's a casino" the girl blinked

"Hey Prof they opened a casino… Is there something evil about that?" she looked highly confused "I mean it's a casino… other than the amount of money people are gonna lose in it there doesn't seem to be anything inherently evil about it…" she stopped when she saw Oak's face "right… go check out casino… heh got it! Bye Prof"

"Fire wa-" the call ended before the woman even finished her sentence. Fire made her move to leave but paused and looked behind her should she call Oak back and see what she was going to say? Nah she was too cocky to do that.

The Rocket Game corner wasn't too far away from the Pokémon centre so it only took her a few minutes to walk to the place she gave it a quick look around first before heading in. Once in she found a brightly coloured place with a counter at the back the sign next to it read "Exchange" she also observed the many rows of games though there was only a few types there were many machines. She noticed a man put a metal disk with a rocket on it into the nearest machine. She watched as one of the men stood up from his seat and walked over to a large man by a poster.

After a short conversation the not so big man left

_I'd say that's suspicious_

Fire thought to herself as she moved over to that general direction. With the change in her view point she noticed that the guard had a jet black jacket on with a red 'R' over the pocket.

_Hmmm… Okay how do I get past this guy…_

A thought came to her while she thought through her team members. She pulled out the ball carrying Ivy and released the Pokémon.

After a moment there was a slight change in the man, he looked slightly green at which point he ran to the bathroom which was situated away from the counter so the other workers didn't notice.

_That little poison powder won't do much more than an upset stomach_ Fire thought to herself as she returned her Pokémon and quickly entered the door without anyone noticing.

Behind it she found a set of stairs going down

Fire moved as best she could hiding behind the doors of empty offices or in small immaculate hallways herself as grunts passed her. Due to her attention on all the grunts she almost let out a shriek when someone placed their hand on her shoulder.

"Hey!" he hissed she turned and looked up to see a pair of blue eyes slightly obscured by brown hair

"You really shouldn't be down here" she raised an eye brow realizing she knew this guy

"What about you? Aren't you the guy who tried to sell me fake items earlier?" he smirked at her point

"You're a lot more intelligent then Leaf said" he scratched his chin "or was it not so scatter brained?"

"Hey! You can't talk to a girl like that!" She knew she missed a beat and from the boy's face expression he noticed too. She pulled the bill of her hat down slightly and took a deep breath "Anyway… Whoareyou?Areyouateamrocketmember??Whataretheyplanning?Isthisasecretbase?AndwhatdidLeafsayaboutme?" she said all the questions so fast she was breathing a bit hard after she finished.

"First my name is Blue I'm an old friend of Leaf's. Second no I'm not a member of Team Rocket. Third I have no idea. Forth that's what I'm trying to work out. Fifth I prefer to think it's an evil lair and finally number six he said and I quote "Watch out for this girl called Fire she has Oak's Bulbasaur and she's some sort of hyperactive scatterbrained head ach of a danger magnet"." He put up a finger for every point he made

"Right… So I'm going to help you!" Fire said cheerfully Blue stared down at her eyebrow raised wondering if she even heard what he had just said.

"Because I want help from someone who was described as… that" the girl definitely wasn't listening though so he sighed "Just stay out of sight until we can find you a rocket uniform" she nodded bouncing on her heels slightly as they snuck around the area.

Blue wondered if the girl was always like this and was no longer surprised by his best friend's…. adjectives.

He did notice however that the girl did nothing that would get them seen. _Almost like she's choosing her moments… _He paused by a door and pulled it open slightly inside he found some rocket uniforms. He paused looking back at Fire for a moment thoughtfully.

"What?" he pulled her into the room and gave her some clothes.

"Male change room wanted to check and see if you could actually pull off pretending to be a boy. Congrats" she removed her jacket and pulled the black one over her black t-shirt he turned around and watched the door as she changed her pants and pulled the hat over her hair. She seemed to have let that comment slide.

"Done" she said and he turned

"Yep looks fine!" he pulled the door open and led the girl into the hall where they were now able to navigate as if they were actually members. They came to a particular door quite deep down in the base. The door was slightly ajar, enough that the two could hear some of the conversation.

"So Professor how far away is completion?" both kids looked though the slight opening in the doorway not wanting to risk opening it further.

"Unfortunately we can't move any further without more information on the original, you need to get me more of Mew's DNA!" the man wasn't yelling but it was obvious there was no way to make him budge after the declaration. Fire looked at the man he looked like an older gentlemen bald, waring tinted eye glasses for some reason instead of lab goggles and a lab coat covered in dirt, grim and several substances she could not identify. Behind him she guessed was the subject of their conversation it was odd… some sort of partly made life form.

"We can't get you that! First we have to find that kid! He stole the disk with all our information on Mew" to which Blue pulled out a disk and spun it around his finger before returning it to his pocket.

"What do you grunts think you're doing!" they spun around to see two men standing arms folded. Blue glanced at Fire sideways as the occupants of the room came out to see what was going on.

"What's the matter" the rocket who had just been talking about Mew asked as the men pointed to the two kids.

"We were just doing a security walk by when we found this two listening to your conversation!" Fire gritted her teeth she threw another look Blue's way but the boy had his head lowered. However one rocket removed the hat he was wearing and smirked

"Hang on isn't this the kid who stole that disk!" the rocket who had just talked about that looked at Blue's Profile

"Well look at that it is!" Blue glared at him before releasing a pink ball of a Pokémon

"Cover your ears!" he told Fire and as she did Jigglypuff began to sing. The men collapsed and Blue grabbed her hand running.

They ran past everyone and though people tried to ask what was going on they sprinted right through Fire using Ivy to stun everyone who got in their way. Once they were finally out of the game corner and off in the forest they collapsed on the ground and began to laugh.

"Cannot believe we got out of there!" Blue said as he pulled of his rocket jacket Fire did the same putting on her familiar one again.

"Leaf thought I was a danger magnet!" She said giggling slightly. Blue nodded

"Well in my defence he knew we would get along" he held out his hand for her to shake. "Thought I should properly introduce myself I'm Blue the other kid with a dex and…" he released a Pokémon "this is my partner Squirt" it was a Wartortle. Fire grinned releasing her Ivysaur

"I'm Fire and this is Ivy. I'm going to be Pokémon champion!" the boy nodded

"Leaf told me that too… Guess I'm going to have to go to the Pokémon league purely to show you two how a real trainer acts!" Fire blinked

"You… don't want to be Pokémon champion?" he shrugged

"I have other dreams" he stood up "well it was nice meeting you Fire but I need to move on"

"Hang on!" the girl got up dusting herself off "why did you steal the disk of information on Mew anyway?" something changed in the boy's eyes

"I want to find it…" before the girl could ask another question something in Blue's pocket started to beep.

"Whaa?" Fire cocked her head

"Mew!" Blue grinned as he ran off

"Wa-Wait!" Fire chased after him.

**Yay Blue! He's pretty much my favourite male character in this series (favourite female belongs to Heart Gold at the moment)**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	16. Chapter 11

**Oh Blue… this could end **_**so **_**badly**

**Few points to make here quickly. Shout out to****ReveyLationsFulfillment for the really lovely review.**

**I apologise for not updating been getting ready for "Higher education" and I got mine craft… a job and then wouldn't let me update for some reason.**

**Last point… Anyone care about me switching around more character's genders?**

**I don't own Pokémon**

Chapter 10

Fire chased Blue through the woods as he followed the small devise

From what she could understand the beeping got louder and faster as you got closer to what you were looking for and in this case it was a fair bet to say that was Mew.

_Mew…_

"_Do you know why some Pokémon are called legendary? Because there is something so amazing… so fantastic that we remember them. So my child what would people say if you had one at your beck and call?"_

With her thoughts occupied her foot got caught on a branch

"Oof!" the noise was muffled by the bits of foliage she was now spitting out. As she got to her feet she realized something. Turing left then right… Blue had left her completely behind. She sighed now attempting to work out exactly where in the forest she was.

It was then she heard footsteps analysing the sound she could tell it was a large amount of people walking in a forced march. She quickly hid behind a tree as they came past.

"Quickly men! Our cameras saw the boy go this way!" Fire turned her head so she could see the black uniforms that ran past her. She pulled her hat down and keeping some distance followed the group after all there was about ten grunts she doubted Blue could handle that many on his own. She was much more careful about where she stepped this time and was becoming aware of the time as well.

The sun was starting to go down and the trees were casting long shadows. The group in front picked up speed at this point.

"What!" she heard the man at the front say adjusting the ear bud "Mew has been sighted! The boy! Men hurry the clearing is just ahead!" completely out of formation the men ran

"Shit!" Fire hissed gritting her teeth she ran to the side of the men releasing Strike she attempted to use thunder shock to put a tree in their way

However she only succeeded in getting a spray of bullets were she had once been

Instead she chose to outrun them with her adrenaline rush and slid into the clearing where Blue stood. "Blue!... Team Ro…." She stopped talking and stared in front of Blue was a Pokémon not massive it looked somewhat like a large pink cat with rabbit feet, it also flew.

"Can you believe it!" Blue grinned

"Te-Team Rocket!" Fire got out waving her arms "coming!"

"Mew?" the Pokémon cocked it's head to one side.

"To late kid!" the two kids spun around facing the team of Rockets.

"Fuck the ground I walk on" Blue muttered, Fire was too busy noticing the massive guns they had knowing there was no way she and Strike could attack before they were shot lethally. Blue would have no chance to get a Pokémon out. She got a sideways glance at the Mew.

It didn't look like it understood the situation properly.

"I have to thank you kids seems I didn't need that information after all since you lead me right to Mew!" the obvious leader gloated

_Just shoot us already or we will find a way out of this… I hope_

Fire was really regretting letting her abra go after all previously she would have just teleported out of the situation. However that would have left Blue and Mew possibly taking the bullets for her.

_How the hell do I get out of this! I move I die! There's not even a way I could get out of here by myself! All this time and I get gunned down trying to save someone's ass!_

Fire lowered her eyes

_Heh… Looks like no matter what I'm always at the wrong end of a gun barrel in these situations._

She blinked seeing red

_What the?_

One of the men had released a Jynx now that was odd after all there was no way her and Blue were going to survive this mess as it is why not shoot them? It was much easier and with this many guns messy enough.

But with no order made the creature raised it's arms and sent of a psychic wave that knocked all in the small clearing to the ground.

"Gah!"

"What?"

"Yar!"

Different cries from different people as the guns flew out of people's hands. What surprised Fire was Mew's reaction after all it had seemed to be unable to comprehend the previous situation but this?

"Mew!" the creature screamed darting in front of the children it's body began to glow with a pale pink light.

"What's it doing?" Blue asked Fire didn't reply noticing her hat had fallen to the ground she quickly placed it back on her head. The Pokémon let out another burst of psychic power further harming the Rocket's but due to their positioning the two kids remained unharmed. Then with a flash of white light Fire, Strike and Blue were in a completely different area.

It was a calm meadow broken by a single tree of which they were sitting against. Strike was in Fire's lap.

"Wha?" She got out her mouth feeling like sand paper. She guessed teleportation after all new location and while her mouth felt much worse than normal she guessed that was due to Magic being unable to teleport this far away as she could only just see the trees far in the distance.

Shakily she stood up and looked around. Night was closing in meaning that the teleport (or Mew had decided to) knocked them out for up to an hour. The sound of shifting in the tall grass told her that Blue was awake.

"What happened?" he asked

"We were surrounded by Rockets when a Jynx attacked and floored everyone which is great because we had no other way out!" he waved his hand

"Yeah Sweet heart?" his team rocket hat deformed into a blob of pink "you see Ditz here would have stopped them from hurting me" Fire stared, he ignored the girl's reaction. She was wondering if he had really been planning on letting the Pokémon take the bullet after all even a ditto wouldn't live through that"…so anyway why do you think Mew saved us?" she blinked realizing he was addressing her again

"…I guess Mew understood the danger we were in and saved us… But it left after that" he nodded

"I figured… Oh well I'll just…" he pulled out the devise he was playing with which refused to respond "crap!... Oh well" he put it away "all the physic energy seems to have fried it. I still have Mew's information though so I can get another one together" Fire nodded a slight wind blew across her face and she realized she could ask the question that had been on her mind for a while now.

"Why are you hunting Mew Blue?" he raised and eye brow.

"Why do you think?"

"_It's powerful"_

"It's powerful" the answer came from her mouth without thought, her hand flew to her mouth and she felt a shiver go down her spine. She couldn't read the look on Blue's face and wondered if it was disappointment.

_No… I don't want to lose a friend this fast…_

"Do I come off that way?" he asked, she shook her head almost eagerly. "In a sense that is correct… though it's more _who_ would be hunting it because it's powerful that I'm after"

"Who's…. hunting it?" Fire said slowly turning the words over in her mind

"To put it bluntly Scarlet Red" Fire froze at the name her blood ran cold

"She's dead!" she caught herself before making it a scream her firsts were balled the very idea that woman didn't die… "I mean… Everyone saw!" he watched her with a cool look.

"Yes we saw the head of someone who looked a lot like Scarlet Red fall to the ground but think about it Fire" he stood moving close to the girl "why would someone like Lance who's so bent on saving the world to the point he proved he had no issue with killing people call someone who was killing on mass for the same reason "one of the worst abominations of humanity"?"

"I…er…ah" Fire couldn't get out the words

_No… No… No! She's not allowed to… All those people… My brother!_

Blue sighed putting a hand on the girl's shoulder.

"I get it everyone's lost a lot due to her…" Fire shook it off lowering the bill of her hat

"No you don't Blue… But listen if you really think you could handle _her_ of all people… You're a fool and if you are right about… about her still being alive" she turned and before she started to walk away "you're a bloody corpse of one"

He watched her as she walked away Pikachu on her shoulder. He thought about telling her what had happened what he had seen but chose not to. The words stuck to his throat as her own replayed in his mind.

His replayed in hers as she walked away

**Don don DOOOOOOOON! **

**Okay this is a short chapter I know but what can you really do after that revelation? But this only adds to the questions doesn't it? I mean what happened to Fire's brother? How was Scarlett Red involved?**

**Oh and remember folks don't flame without an extinguisher!**


	17. Chapter 12

…**So I heard about this new thing it's called updating thought I'd try it out… hehe **

**Also a note here there's a little chapter between this and the last that is when Red and Green/blue swap Pokémon for a short time I am going to do this chapter just not how you expect and it will be another extra story.**

**I don't own Pokémon**

Chapter 11

Fire sighed continuing to glare at those who had the ability to use the cycling road. The road itself wasn't in the best way after years of neglect but it was still by far the fastest way to travel if you didn't have a driver's licence.

She unfortunately had no money for such a thing and with no Pokémon large enough to carry herself was left to walk along the fence line on the other side.

Strike comfortably sat on her shoulder and Ivy walked beside her enjoying the warm sunlight and the uncared for plant life. However the scene was quickly stopped when Fire went crashing to the ground. Turning she saw a blue ball of tangles running off in another direction.

"Pika!" Strike cried pulling itself from the tall grass the Pokémon chassed after the Tangla.

"Strike!" Fire yelled and with Ivy followed the two.

As she chased them she found herself staring at something that seemed completely unreal. There was a precession of men and women. Fire noticed the Tangla run into the carriage that was in the middle of all of the people followed by a screeching Strike.

"Strike!" She called out again running towards the carriage when she was stopped by a group of angry people. Casting an eye over them they looked like just ordinary shop keepers carrying what looked like wood.

She hadn't anticipated (though she should have) the reaction her and her Pokémon's movements got, the people surrounded her. One of the men made a grab for her Pikachu

"Hey!" she yelled snatching it away from him before making sure Ivy was right next to her leg.

"We will not allow you anywhere near Lord Eric!" Fire realized that most of the people were carrying large wood to pull along the carriage. She was shocked by the behaviour why would anyone do something like that?

At that moment it seemed that "Lord Eric" wanted to see what all the trouble was. Fire noticed his well groomed appearance; black hair cut short and neat as well as clean white clothes. Perhaps it was due to her aching, hungry and quiet probably jealous body talking but she already didn't like this guy at all.

"We were indeed at fault apologise to this young man!" the boy said with obvious authority. The people around her bowed. "I trust you are uninjured my Tangla was just being mischievous" Fire held back Strike as it seemed the Tangla was taunting the Pikachu

"Excuse me I'm a girl!" Fire didn't mind when Blue joked about it but damn it when some guy just plain doesn't notice.

"I apologise again" the man said Fire glared and was about to open her mouth when…

"Gah!" she was pulled down by a man who glared at her possibly for her previous comment

"Bow when you're apologised to by the son of the richest family and gym leader of Celadon city _girl_!" he growled but Fire jumped up not caring

"Gym leader seriously?" she said sizing the boy up "Then I challenge you to a fight!" she pointed up at the boy grinning other hand holding her jacket open to reveal her three badges.

"You challenge me?" it was a serious question as the boy hadn't been expecting that. He seemed to notice the three badges she was showing off proudly then.

"How dare you challenge our lord to a battle!" "Our Lord is weary from his journey!" Fire snapped to attention seeing the angry men and women jumping towards her. Her eyes shifted left and right making a calculated decision she held on to her Pikachu and Ivysaur and back flipped right out of the way landing on her feet crouching slightly. She pulled the bill of her hat down slightly. "Get that brat!" the people chanted till their 'Lord' cleared his throat. He smirked having seen the girl keeping just out of their hands no matter what.

"I accept this girl's challenge" everyone turned to stare including Fire who thought she would have to fight for the chance. "However I will not sully myself battling opponents of no ability" Fire sighed

_Of cause_

"So what then?" she folded her arms and waited for what she figured would be an impossible task to prove her worth.

"To prove yourself a foe worthy of me…" The boy's lips upturned into a smile "...You must first capture a Pokémon of my choosing. Succeed and I will battle you" Fire gritted her teeth and lowering her head not speaking for a moment she could just hear the voice, a tone of disapproval.

"_You! Doing someone's dirty work?"_

It was a short pause but when she pulled her head up her eyes were alight with excitement.

"Seriously? You've got a deal! What Pokémon?"

"Eevee"

/

_An Eevee? Why didn't he just call me a filthy peasant and send me off?_

Fire shook her head and continued to walk hands jammed into her pockets. She looked up at the cloudless sky, she had to admit since Team Rocket had taken over the weapons trade the pollution had cleared up. Since _weapons_ were really all Kanto could do. She remembered the life form in the Rocket base.

_Only in Kanto could someone get away with breeding a weapon eh little bro?_

She closed her eyes not wanting to think about all that mess.

"Pika!" she looked to see Strike pointing to a Pokémon centre they were about to pass. A true grin appeared on Fire's face.

"Strike you may have just solved our newest problem!" the Pokémon smiled.

/

"Come on!" Fire slammed her hands against the table the video phone sat on "You had to be out this one time Oak?" she sighed lowering herself into the chair arms over her head "what am I going to do now Strike?" the Pikachu placed a paw on her shoulder.

"What's eatin' ya missy?" she blinked

_Eatin' ya… missy?_

"Bill?" it was a shot in the dark after all Bill was the only person she knew with such an accent. The curly haired genius grinned "any chance you're near Celadon city?" Strike patted itself on the back for remembering the number.

/

Of cause it turned out that the boy was on a research expedition not too far away and was all too willing to return the favour Fire had done for him.

Fire watched the wind blow over the grassy hills as Bill tapped away at a key board.

"It's a chore ya got 'ere Missy that critter's rare" Fire nodded "there's the lil' thang" an image of the long eared brown Pokémon came up. It was adorable, Fire had never seen one in real life or on paper just heard about them here and there.

"So that's an Eevee?" Bill nodded fiddling with some sort of remote satellite

"Yup, sad to say, all I knows is what it looks like. But that'll help some." Fire looked up grinning ready to hear the plan "We just gotta send this here picture to all the researchers I know…" he gestured for Fire to move and after she did he proceeded to press the keys at a speed she would never be able to match. "…An' there's bound to be one who'll say, "why I just seen that li'l feller at such-and-such a place!"" Fire nodded slightly hoping they said it _exactly_ like that.

It took about twelve researchers before they found one who had heard a rumour about an Eevee. It wasn't much to go on but Fire wanted to turn up with an Eevee just to see the gym leader's face.

With the help of Bill's fearrow they were able to get to the city where Eevee has supposedly been seen.

"Might as 'ell look" the girl nodded unsure of where to start in the concrete jungle she looked to Bill for further information the boy was reading off some balky devise "oh-ho! Looks like a li'l more info is tricklin' down the ol' cybercreek here…" seeing the bemused look on Fire's face he continued "here's a feller says he saw an Eevee breathe far!" Fire raised an eye brow

"How far?"

"Not far… _far_ like your name!" she blinked

_No wonder you call me 'Missy' all the time…_

"So better 'ave a water Pokémon ready" Fire shrugged

_Guess I'm using Strike then_

Bill pulled out further equipment all which could apparently measure and locate Pokémon energy signals. He muttered and looked around as Fire was distracted by a piece of gravel falling onto her

"Wha?" then Eevee jumped right past her "hang on!" she called chasing after the Pokémon "Strike!" she called releasing the electric mouse but by that time the Pokémon had disappeared. "Damn!... Strike dodge to the left!" the Pokémon narrowly missed a thunder attack. Fire turned to Bill "I thought you said this thing was a fire Pokémon!" he looked down at his machine pointing it at the Eevee it said 'thunder'

"Gosh darn it! That looks like an electric Pokémon!" Fire nodded unsure of how to move now "use a ground type!" Fire blinked

"Don't have one" she said "Strike quick attack!" the Pokémon dodged out of sight for a moment it released a fire attack knocking the other Pokémon off its feet. "Strike!" the Eevee peaked out from behind a fence.

"Far moves?" Fire pulled down the bill of her cap

_If it knows a fire move… I could use Ivy attempt to incapacitate it… But I'd have to be fast with the type disadvantage…_

Suddenly Fire was grabbing Strike off the ground and dodging a powerful water gun

"Okay what type of move doesn't this Pokémon know?" she cried out

"I thunk this critter is a far, water and thunder type all at tha same time!" Fire nodded looking at the Eevee ready to fight whatever she threw at it.

_I only have Strike and Ivy on me both are good against water. Strike is neutral with thunder. Ivy is weak to fire… So… wait I could still incapacitate it_

Fire took a good look at the Pokémon in front of her it's ears twitched and turned in her direction

_Those ears are massive for a reason without them the attacks should be delayed even for a moment…_

"Ivy!" She called the grass type out "razer leaf on the Eevee's ears!" soon the Pokémon's ears were covered in leaves now it was unable to hear Fire's orders. "Now solar beam!" the move knocked the Eevee across the paved area. With a sigh Fire walked over to the Pokémon but as she got closer she started to hear the soft buzzing. "What's that?" Bill walked over to and after a few moments he pulled back some of the fur on the Eevee's ear gently revealing some sort of chip.

"Take a look" he said "this critter wasn't born with those powers… Someone _turbo-charged_ it with this here gadget!" Fire looked down at the creature. She saw how its eyes were tightened because of pain and due to the continuous twitch the creature's ear had it was obvious the 'thing' was causing it pain.

She held back her anger before picking up the small Pokémon carefully and sprinting off

"H-hey where ya goin'?" Bill cried after her

"I'm going to find that damned basterd of a 'Lord' who sent me to find this guy!" she yelled Bill followed as fast as he could along with Strike. "He obviously knows more then he said"

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! I can't believe I fell for this!_

**Oh shit… Remember the last couple of times Fire got mad? Yeah…**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	18. Extra 5: With Leaf and Blue

**Extra story! And happy Easter… Well… it's Easter here!**

**Okay know how I said I was going to do the Pokémon swap chapter from the second volume here it is!**

**Some changes were made…. A… lot of changes were made…**

**I don't own Pokémon!**

He was a little surprised out of all the trainers he could have found trying to catch a lift to the next town he wasn't expecting to find Leaf on the back of a truck with some Pidgey.

"Hey!" the man driving said the boy turned. Seemed nice enough and old farmer with a Growlithe sitting next to him. "You need a lift?"

"Yeah!" Leaf answered for him "this is my friend Blue" Blue shrugged taking the hand Leaf offered and sat down next to him. The truck started up again. "I helped him out… Turned out he was heading to the next city so he gave me a lift" Blue nodded. At which point he noticed the other boy on the truck snoozing on a hay bale. He could tell he was asleep because the blue baseball cap he wore was over his eyes, next to him slept a Geodude. Leaf noticed his friend's interest "that's Ace a guy I met a while ago. He needed a lift to." Leaf chose then to change the subject "So has Squirt evolved?" Blue nodded again. Leaf sighed knowing he wasn't going to get anything out of his best friend. They sat in silence for a while as they passed farm land, abandoned homes and other hitchhikers, at this point there wasn't much room for anyone else in the back of the truck. The only sound was the truck hitting the occasional dip or crack in the road.

"I met that Fire girl you and Oak mentioned" Blue said finally. Leaf seemed surprised

"Did she almost get you killed?" he added with a smile

"No but I almost got her killed" there was silence as Leaf's face fell

"Blue what are you doing?" the other brunet shrugged "Blue…"

"She's odd isn't she?" the boy mused looking at the loose threads of his blue top "one moment she's perfectly fine possibly better then that" he glanced over at his friend "the next she's bouncing off the walls seems… unreal right?"

"That's how she always is though"

_Ahhhh… I'll have to talk to Oak then_

Blue shook his head and smiled

"How about you Blue… "Looking up Blue knew his friend was not going to let his earlier comment slide.

"What? I'm sorry run in with Team Rocket nothing to serious and she got away without a scratch" he smirked "why do you care so much anyway?"

"She makes me think of my sister when I was a kid you know before she 'grew up' guess I feel a bit protective of her… Maybe I don't want the world to mess her up like me" Blue shook his head

"Trust me on this Leaf you are not messed up out of the three of us I'm probably the most fucked up" _I am after all chasing after a psychopathic master mind who's probably dead…_

"You're not messed up Blue just a little twisted right?" Leaf smiled, Blue laughed

"I swear… say the word fucked sometime makes you feel so much better" the boy shrugged

"I do… Just not when your around… it seems to annoy you" the boy's eyes narrowed looking off into the distance "Hey Mister can you stop for a second" the truck stopped and Leaf attempted to jump off when his foot got caught on something he hadn't seen and the two fell together Pokeballs going everywhere. The boy looked up again scrambling to pick up Pokeballs and ran off "Sorry Blue saw something important got to run!"

Blue watched him go and looked around confused what had done that? He picked up his Pokeballs and noticed the movement had woken 'Ace' up, knocked him off his hay bale too apparently.

"Hey!" the kid said brightly Blue realized he would only be a few years younger than they were. "What happened?" Blue shrugged

"Nothing much Leaf just took off after something…."

"A Ninetales" Blue looked up at the boy surprised "I saw it too"

"So you were awake then?" the boy blushed slightly

"Sorry… I didn't want to seem rude" Blue shrugged the kid was obviously harmless he moved to take his Jigglypuff out of his belt when a Scyther was released instead.

It took a moment for him to realize what had happened and as it dawned on him he quickly pulled out each of his Pokeballs only to find them replaced with different Pokémon… all of them.

"Shit, crap, fucking hell!" he muttered under his breath he'd been left with a Charmeleon, Scyther, Machoke, Psyduck and Pigeotto.

"Bye!" he turned seeing the truck leaving with the boy back on the hay bale waving to him the Geodude was asleep again but his other a rattata was doing simular motions.

Blue was in too foul of a mood to give any sort of reply. He glanced at the Scyther.

"Any chance you can actually fly?" the Pokémon didn't reply instead leaped into the air "good fly ahead and see if you can catch up to that trainer of yours. The creature nodded and flew off with Blue close behind on the ground.

By the time they had made it to the battle ground Leaf had left leaving a smoking crater behind. The Scyther landed and nodded over to the right where they both saw human footsteps and paw like ones that were most likely from the Ninetales.

"Need a rest?" Blue asked the Pokémon smirking but the creature just glared at him and made another attempt to fly which only got him a few feet off the ground. "Just get in the Pokeball" the creature refused preparing to attack. Blue pulled out his hunter's knife ready to fight the Pokémon if need be "look I have no interest in you, you stupid Pokémon! You know me! You've known me for at least three years! I may never have bothered to learn your stupid name but I don't give a crap about giving you orders past how to get you back to your trainer and my own team back!" the creature huffed and returned to the ball with relative ease this time at which point Blue pulled out the Pigeotto "Any chance you could help me find your trainer"

The large bird was all too happy to…. He needed a break soon too

Had Leaf just not been training his Pokémon at all?

/L/

Leaf chased the Ninetales as it ran he had been looking for one for about three days but in general… Since his sister disappeared…

She had always wanted a Ninetales thought they were the most beautiful Pokémon in existence and being able to tame one proved one's talent with Pokémon. A Ninetales made him feel closer to his family something he had truly been missing since leaving Pallet town. He was almost terrified that every time he called the lab no one would pick up.

So even if he had Blue's team he wasn't going to let the Ninetales get away. However Blue's team…

Well first off the only member and possibly the only new Pokémon he had caught was a Fearow (knowing Blue it was possible). And all of them… Well after a moment they had chosen to listen to his orders or at least the ditto and Jigglypuff had since they knew him. The Pokémon in general were just…

Well he had put Ditz out first to fight the other Pokémon and it had taken hits like crazy without a complaint and when it did transform to attack… The attack as a brutal flame thrower. It had made him flinch and call out to have the Pokémon stop and it did instantly.

The Ninetales retreated and he gave chase not letting another one of the Pokémon out. The behaviour reminded him of how Fire's abra had acted at Lavender tower (he only vaguely remembered his time under mind control) but he wasn't really a fan of Pokémon that acted that way. He was going to try and catch the Ninetales without Pokémon since he couldn't just wait for Blue to catch up.

/B/

Of cause Leaf couldn't just wait for him he had to run ahead and keep chasing that Pokémon. Some days Blue just wanted to kill him.

It was getting close to night when he did finally catch up to his friend the boy was sitting on a rock grinning but before he could even say hello Blue collapsed on the ground eyes closed.

"how?" he groaned "how did you keep up with that thing?" Leaf laughed

"Between you and Fire I have had a lot of endurance training" Blue was too tired to comment instead he vaguely pushed the other boy's Pokémon in his direction. Leaf stood up and swapped the two teams Blue noticed he had a slight limp.

"What happened?" he noticed all the cuts, burses, scrapes and burns the other boy had he was obviously in the middle of cleaning himself up.

"I couldn't use your Pokémon to catch Flare so I did it myself!" Blue raised an eyebrow

"I'm too tired to ask what's wrong with my Pokémon" but he could guess Leaf had always shied away when watching him train his Pokémon the same way the other boy's methods frustrated Blue. He noticed then that the other boy's grin had grown bigger and he was looking down at one of his Pokeballs. "What is it?" Leaf shrugged returning the ball to his belt.

"Nothing you just really helped me out"

"I thought my Pokémon were useless"

"Not useless… Just not really up to my battle style and anyway that's not what I meant"

They left the subject alone and barley talked the rest of the night Blue was too tired and cranky to hold a conversation going without dinner in favour of sleeping. Leaf was too busy thinking about something and getting acquainted with his new Pokémon.

**Short I know but I didn't really like this chapter in the manga ether (most of the extra stories are chapters I didn't like) I got the point of it to show the rival more but other than that it was just kinda goofy…**

**Oh hey remember Ace? That kid I totally didn't forget about till recently or anything like that… heh… Yeah I found a place to throw him in again!**

**Just a bit of housekeeping here but before anyone comments I put in the stuff about if Scyther could fly because Blue's just kind of a ass hole and also Scythers can't learn fly. Blue's team is also slightly different then the manga because if you look at the team it doesn't really suit him.**

**I also changed how the time passing point of view changing thing (the /'s) are done if it's a point of view the first letter of the character it's changing to will appear like Blue- /B/. And if you forgot because it's been so long someone's thoughts look like this **_thoughts_** if they are repeating something they heard from someone else in their mind it's like this **_"thoughts"_

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	19. Chapter 13

**Yeah I changed Erica's gender do you really care all that much?**

**Also Eric and Bill's dialogue is predominately from the manga because I hate Bill's accent and I really couldn't come up with better for our dear 'Lord'.**

**So how dead is the grass gym leader? Let's find out! (What I'm not enjoying his pain… Also on an unrelated note guess which gym leader the anime made me hate the most?)**

**P.S I **_**really**_** hate Bill's accent and unlucky chapter!**

**I don't own Pokémon**

Chapter 13

Fire threw the door of the gym open with so much force it slammed into the wall announcing her arrival.

"Hey basterd where the fuck are you!" she screamed Bill was taken aback by the girl's reaction

"Well… Ah'll be… there hain't nobody here… Let's deal wi' that lord later. We gotta git Eevee takin care of first!" He carefully took the small Pokémon and a pokeball from Fire as she continued to look around on alert.

_Fuck… I can't believe I fell for this! Again… Just like Strike…_

Bill placed the pokeball now with Eevee inside it in a machine when Fire noticed a book

"Eevee reconstruction?" she read the cover, it looked a lot like a research journal "Bill… Look" she said as she flipped through the pages Bill distracted by her discovery left the Eevee in the machine and walked over to her. He took the book and began to read

"Eevee is a very rare Pokémon possessing the ability to evolve into any of three highly distinct, advanced Pokémon forms. If Eevee can be reconstructed so that…" Bill stopped going pale. Fire lowered her hat she felt her blood run cold

"So that _what_?" she had to know the rest

"…So that it can transform rapidly between all three of those forms…" both turned to see 'Lord' Eric his eyes hidden under his hair "…then it will serve as a very powerful weapon"

"You…" Fire started. She noticed then the large amount of people behind the gym leader

"You actually captured an Eevee most impressive." He clapped smiling. Fire lowered her head and balled her fist attempting to hold her rage in, Bill who was close by noticed that she was shaking. "You challenged me to a Pokémon battle… With this gym badge as a prize. You have proved your worthiness, I accept" he held the small plant badge out in front of him in an open palm.

"Cut the crap!" Fire said her tone was level. "You did this? Caused this Pokémon this much pain to make a weapon?"

"_Food? Water? I am truly sorry but first you need to drink this. It's nothing overly dangerous but you will be sick but then again no poison will be able to touch you after this!"_

"_You can't shut your eyes or ears to this or I will make it all you see and hear! The removal of skin bit by bit, blood dripping as they slowly lean into the nails, their screams during even worse pain because one day you will do this just as I have."_

_No!_

She screamed in her mind and she pulled her head up still shaking in rage.

_For what you did to him…_

With that all the words and images were gone she was within the gym staring at the leader knowing exactly what she had to do now.

"I had to prove my _worth_? I don't need that damned badge! I'd fight you without the incentive!" the gym leader smirked leaping away from her and released his Pokémon. The Tangela from earlier, a Bellsprout and a Vileplume.

"I am prepared… Unless you of cause are afraid?" Fire did not speak simply released Strike and Ivy. "Only two Pokémon?"

"I barely need one" he raised an eye brow at her tone but ignored it otherwise

"Fine then Tangela attack!" the blue creature leaped forward

"Ivy poi-poi…" she didn't complete the order.

_No…_

"_Come now this dose is only slightly more…"_

She was shocked back when Ivy was thrown into her

"You really shouldn't become lost in thought during a battle" Fire shrugged returning Ivy

_I'm sorry that was stupid and it cost you…_

"Strike!" the Pikachu came out ready to go

"Alright I'll change my Pokémon as well Bellsprout!" the thin weedy Pokémon came forward. Fire stood very still Strike in front of her for a moment "again? Heh for all your big talk… All right Bellsprout vine whip!"

"Strike take the hit!" the Pokémon did as commanded Eric thinking the girl was being cocky shook his head

"Fine then this will be just as quick throw the Pokémon down Bellsprout!" the Pokémon did as commanded.

"Latch on Strike!" the Pokémon did so and Bellsprout attempted to shake the other Pokémon off. Fire watched carefully. "Now let go!" the Pokémon was thrown into the air "slam!" The gym leader froze realizing what was going. Strike slammed using the new momentum to critical hit the Bellsprout till it could no longer fight but was fine itself.

"That was quite clever" he admitted "but you won't be able to do that again! Vileplume!" the Pokémon with a large flower on it's head came forward. "Petal dance" the electric mouse dodged "hmmm… Sword dance!" the addition of power overwhelmed Strike. As it shook slightly and Fire checked it's health on her dex

Very low

"Where is that haughtiness from the beginning?" The Gym leader turned to the trainer with a look of utter superiority. "You certainly fought courageously little girl" Fire kept her head low "you have potential. I invite you to battle me again when you have attained more power and skill." He gave a slight laugh "and since you proved yourself catching Eevee next time I will not attach conditions"

_Eevee!_

Fire woke up from her state and looked over at the machine the Pokémon still sat in

"Oh…" the Gym leader looked over at the machine himself "it seems the creature is near it's end… An experimental creature's fate is sad indeed…" He stepped off the battle field "I shall put it out of it's misery"

"_What a pitiful creature you have become… I shall have to put you out of your misery"_

"No!" Fire yelled "you literally put this _living_ creature through hell for some experiment only to kill it when it fails?" Eric turned to her to speak but was stopped for the first time since the girl had entered the gym he could see her eyes…

Her _dead_ eyes

"I won't allow you to do this! To Eevee or any other Pokémon!" the girl hissed "Strike!" hearing it's trainer the Pokémon stood straight releasing another less substantial version of itself.

"So you had another trick" the gym leader shook his head "have you not learned from earlier? Petal dance" the duplicate was destroyed in seconds "you used substitute giving a quarter of its total health you created a duplicate. It was desperate and doomed to fail…" Another unsettling thing happened then

The girl just smiled

"Sorry my _dear_ Lord" the words were still said in a low dark tone close to a growl "but you were so distracted with your attack you didn't notice Strike getting between you and Eevee" He turned to see the Pokémon standing discharging electricity from it's cheeks and growling.

The Gym leader walked over, Fire moved her hand to her knife but what she saw shocked her. 'Lord' Eric knelt down and gently placed his hand on the Pikachu's head.

"Rather than fight you used the last of your strength to defend another Pokémon…? How sweet" that was also the first time Fire saw the boy smile… actually smile.

"What the…?" Bill and her said together. The gym leader picked up Strike and pulled a leaver on the machine.

"Oi!" Fire cried rushing over The boy held out his hand to stop her

"I set it to full restore the Eevee will be fine" he explained noticing the odd movement the girl made of pulling her hat slightly up so her eyes were slightly easier to see.

"Wait…"

"You are indeed quite a trainer as rumour has it Fire…" at that moment he allowed the now squirming Pikachu return to it's trainer's shoulder. Fire smirked

_I never told him my name did I? He got me… I nearly killed him for it though_

"My apologies for testing you. Brock and Misty extolled your virtues, but one mustn't believe all one hears" the 'Lord' explained picking up Eevee's pokeball holding it gently "This Eevee you see… Was an experimental subject for a certain _organization_."

"Team Rocket" Fire didn't feel the same need to pussy foot around such things he nodded

"Some months ago, we obtained these reports and learned of the '_Reconstructed Eevee'_ who escaped. Thanks to you it is now safely in our care" at that moment the boy moved close to Fire she attempted to distance herself but he held her shirt. Looking down she saw him pinning the badge to the black material "To have any hope of defeating them, we must learn about their technology. We need to understand their fighting strength and most of all…" He looked up meeting her red eyes for a long moment "we need an ethical trainer who possesses inner strength and compassion. A trainer like you Fire"

As he moved away he saw the girl's eyes dull for a moment back to their dead state before becoming bright again.

"Are you serious? Of cause I'm in!" the boy gave her a smile in return.

"Then allow me to introduce you to…" suddenly they were surrounded by people "…The citizens of Celdadon city who are allied with me in the battle against Team Rocket!"

Fire didn't think it was her place to ask what they were planning to do after Team Rocket went down after all most of Kanto survived due to the company. Her part was the hero.

A few days later Fire was looking back at the city from a dirt road that she, Bill, Strike, Ivy and the newly named Vital were on.

"You ready Vital?" She asked the Eevee made a content noise as it walked next to her feet, Strike watched it contently from it's perch on the trainer's shoulder.

"Hey Far," the girl turned to look at her friend "won't it be dangerous takin' that there Eevee along with ya?" Fire grinned

"Why would it?" she said almost blankly

"Why? The bad guys 're lookin' for it! You'll be a marked m-girl" he quickly changed what he was saying seeing the unimpressed look on the girl's face. "Heck, even that Gym's been attacked by a psychic Pokémon! Who d'ya think's behind it all?"

"_Why would someone like Lance who's so bent on saving the world to the point he proved he had no issue with killing people call someone who was killing on mass for the same reason "__one of the worst abominations of humanity"?"_

She walked faster attempting to out walk Blue's question

"Think what they'll do to l'il ol' you!" Fire shrugged with a wave over her shoulder her and her now three strong team started to run. "Hey kid! You listenin' t'me?" she ignored the question and kept running Bill huffed watching her go.

/

Above them a young woman with black hair watched the interaction as she sat on her floating pychic Pokémon.

"So Eevee has passed into that _Girl's_ hands" she smirked at the Pokémon and trainer "isn't that _perfect_?"

**-Smiles and waits- Ohhhhhhh… you don't think I ship tease on purpose… Awww so cute!**

**Also guys ignore the weird chapter numbers it was a mistake that hopefully I will get around to fixing some time but for now I don't really have time.**

**And remember folks don't flame without an extinguisher!**


	20. Chapter 14

**Soo… my laptop almost died of blue screen and viruses! (Not like that doesn't happen all the time but anyway…)**

**I've been thinking about the Yellow arc (flipping though the volumes as well) I was wondering how realistic you want the story to be. What I mean is… Would you rather I take a more realistic look at Yellow's powers (in how people would react to them) or would you rather I don't use them at all? OPINIONS PLEASE!**

**I don't own Pokémon**

Chapter 14

Fire walked past the sign giving it a glance to make sure she was in the right place it read "Safari zone" she handed the ticket that Oak had given her (she had given one to each Dex holder).

"Excuse me Miss…" she looked up at the smiling employee "no trainer Pokémon can go in" she sighed and left her three teammates at the door.

She exited the building and found herself within a great jungle. It was full of plants she had never seen before. She looked around herself, above the sky was almost completely obscured by all of the dense green foliage.

As she walked down the dirt path she took notice of all the wild flowers around her in all different colours. It was peaceful…

"Hey listen!" Fire sighed turning to see a robotic Pidgey on some sort of rail. "Little twerp running off by yourself!"

"I'm sorry…" Fire didn't meet its eyes and looked down

"Yeah well… just follow me" the Pidgey said speeding off along the rail for her to follow.

They came to a river with a small wooden platform on it. As Fire stepped onto the platform and a rail shot up behind her. She jumped and spun around hand over where her knife was. Realizing what had happened she put back on her easy smile and by the time the platform had started moving again Fire was absorbed in childlike wounder, completely different from that moment.

"I am Pidgeybot 1 and I will be your guide" the robot explained.

Fire was almost shocked by this place the water was clear and the place was covered in such thick foliage. She had never seen a place like this even as the water deepened she could still see schools of fish Pokémon bellow her hell she could make out the difference between the Goldeen and Seaking something she doubted she could do in any other place.

But the dense forest made finding Pokémon at times a test and kept her occupied and not listening to the guide bot. Until the plat form stopped throwing her forward for a moment. She caught herself before she hit the bar with full force though and glared impotently at the robot.

"Hey!" she said but the bot had turned towards a small clearing… or it had once been small but the two Nidokings fighting had cleared out most of the small trees and more fragile plants. She could see a Nidoqueen keeping her distance in the back.

"A battle between two Nidokings! As always they are fighting over a Nidoqueen" the Nidoqueen looked fairly concerned about the antics in front of her. The force of the two's attacks sent debris flying even into the water. Fire was almost balled over by a wave.

"Hey this is really dangerous!" she yelled getting her balance back.

"Don't worry you are completely safe within the confines of the raft!" the robot assured her. Before turning back to check on the Pokémon's fight. Fire pulled out a pokeball and began to play with it; she had more snuck it in just to prove she could but now… She threw the ball at the Pokémon she was aiming for the distressed Nidoqueen… She didn't catch it instead she caught one of the massive Nidoking the other was less interested in the Nidoqueen and more in the fact he had lost his opponent.

She was acting like an idiot and she knew it. Unfortunately she had miss calculated the distance between herself and the shore as well as the time she had so as she leaped onto the bar to make her run for it she was thrown into the air along with the Pidgeybot. Before thinking about it she spun grabbing the bot and the pokeball flying back to her in a single motion before landing back in the water the a great splash.

She coughed losing precious air for a moment she was unable to move she gripped onto the Pidgeybot and pokeball as she watched the blood from her cuts cloud the water.

_Feeling the rush of being pulled up by the snake like Pokémon and thrown back onto the boat as…_

She snapped out of it she focused on her legs moving with the water she got as much distance between herself and her attacker as possible.

She ended up on a small shore line out of breath and looking around her.

"All right you now you've done it!" the bot exclaimed she was surprised the robot could change tone at all.

"What saved you?" she said evaluating the damage a few cuts and soon to be burses but that was it.

"It was explicably said that bringing a pokeball in here was not allowed! Now we'll have to walk back to the exit!" Fire shrugged at the bot she realized then that the pokeball was still in her hand she looked down at it. The Nidoking did not look happy. "Do you know how territorial Nidoking are?"

"No… You're about to tell me though?" she guessed the motion the bot did was its equivalent to a Pidgey with 'ruffled feathers'.

"They are highly territorial and don't like to leave a fight unfinished! That Pokémon will remember you and hunt you down if it sees you!" she nodded

"Well we'll have to move quickly then" she said scooping up the bird.

"Wait!" the chest of the brown robot opened revealing a peculiar design of Pokeball "this is a safari ball you need to use these to catch Pokémon out here" Fire took them and bit back the comment about how she had caught that Nidoking just fine before. She looked at the ball again before giving it a throw. The great purple monster was released… it watched her taking up much of the small bank.

"Hi I'm Fire!" she greeted him moving towards him suddenly the Pokémon let out a growl and made a grab for her "eek!" she yelled dodging the massive tail she landed on one hand and tumbled slightly barely landing on her feet. The creature made a move to attack again and Fire looked for something to defend herself with, her knife would do nothing to this beast unless she got up close (not an option). She found a sharp rock on the ground only a little better than her own knife because losing it was an option. She dodged another attack before grabbing the rock and throwing it straight at the creature's face. She saw it cutting into the creature's right eye the pain distracted it long enough for her to quickly make her escape knowing the Pokémon was just behind her.

"You idiot what did you expect?" the robot screeched

"Hopefully something a bit better" she said pulling her cap slightly over her eyes "it's fine we keeping moving we should be good" she heard a sound and wondered if the bot had just sighed at her. It was then she started to hear more noise coming to her right. Her eyes narrowed and she dodged again this time it was a large rock. She turned to see the second Nidoking having ripped apart the dense foliage, the Nidoqueen had been forgotten when the Nidoking version of Honour was the line. "Shit…" she muttered under her breath. _What I wouldn't give for Strike, Ivy or Vital right now… Hell what I wouldn't give to have Magic here right now to teleport me out of here…_

She looked about her for something to use if she couldn't take down the Pokémon she needed something to give her time like the rock before but all that was around her was branches and leaves. It was then that her problem got worse from out of the forest behind her came the second Nidoking blood still streaming down from his eye he bellowed some sort of war cry and ran at her in blind rage she dodged and it met the other one. Unfortunately she miscalculated

The tail was wildly swinging about and hit her throwing her into the nearest tree. She stood up quickly ignoring the pain and located the robot to the right.

Not in good shape. The right wing was just attached the left she saw it get crushed by the grappling Nidoking. The left side of the robot's face was also crushed. She scooped it up quickly and was about to make a run for it when she heard one of the two purple masses cry out. Turning she saw the one with a bleeding eye was losing… Her fault the attacks were coming from the right where his new handy cap was. She made her decision then… an incredibly stupid one. She blamed it on the loss of her hat something she had only just realized had fallen off during the fight.

"Stay here!" she told the bot leaving it where she could get it without losing momentum on her escape. She ran at the two fighting Pokémon knife out and stabbed the uninjured beast right in the arm leaving her knife there within his arm.

She sped away as the creature cried out taking the bot with her.

It was a few kilometres latter she realized her leg was injured she hadn't even noticed while she had been running.

"You're an idiot!" the bot screeched "you save me and you lost a perfectly good knife!"

"Please…" her voice was barely a whisper everything hurt and she was pretty sure her shoulder had reopened when she had been thrown against that tree "just get us to the entrance" the bot looked up at her with pity she guessed

"Just keep going this away and… don't worry the rangers will find us far before then"

_It's a long way to the exit then…_ Fire realized _and I'm not going to be able to keep running like this_

"We'll need a strategy…" the bot continued "it's even more dangerous out here at night"

_It would be best to hid somewhere out of the way and just wait for help…_

Fire saw it coming and she will always swear she saw it coming but because of all her injuries her reaction time was too slow and the vine shot out at her. In seconds she was wrapped up and hanging just above a Victreebel.

"And my day just gets better" She hissed under her breath

"Better ge-get out of herrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrre quick" the bot's voice hissed and fizzled obviously it was just getting into worse condition being thrown by the attack.

"The moment I fall in to this thing's mouth I'm gone" she replied in a monotone "where's my two massive stalkers when I need them" She was tightly bond in vines and had a new appreciation of Ivy's vine whip.

"We nee-ee-eed a p-p-plan!" it shouted. Fire struggled against the vine knowing right now would be a good time to pull some bull shit item out of her jacket something that would save the day…. But no she had nothing almost everything was kept in her bag at the moment all but her knife… she needed to rethink how she stored her items.

She continued to look around her surrounding noticing the large amount of Weepinbell and Bellsprout around her. Their roots in the ground as they slept… _Are they using prey like me as fertilizer for the young? _She felt sick. _Well on the bright side at least there's not a gun being pointed at my h-_

She stopped and listened… something was thrashing about in the undergrowth. Something big…

"Hey you Bastard looking for me?" she screamed "I'm right here!"

"W-what dooooooooooooooo you thi-thinkk-k you'rrrrrrre doing?" the bot yelled

_Making the situation worse but it's my only chance_

The creature crashed though into the area revealing himself to be Scratch, the one with the scratch over the eye of cause now she realized the rock was still in the eye. Seeing Fire the Nidoking bellowed and ripped though the grass Pokémon as Fire attempted to make her escape she saw the vines of all the grass Pokémon spinning themselves around the Nidoking and she just couldn't leave him there. She ran towards him seeing that the rock had finally removed it'self she grabbed it and began to cut at the vines.

The Nidoking seeing what she was doing began to thrash about and between the two of them they removed the vines and with one last bellow the Nidoking sent the grass Pokémon away.

It was only herself, the robot and the large Pokémon in the now clearing. Her and him having a standoff watching each other. However Fire's legs were shaking, she was exhausted and unable to stand she collapsed to her knees. What shocked her was that Scratch was beside her offering his back.

"Thanks" she said taking him up on his offer as she picked up the robot "sorry about the eye" the creature huffed she took a look at it from her seated position "you'll need a pokecentre you know…"

She was cut off by Scratch making a low growl at the back of his throat. He turned revealing that the grass Pokémon had returned and had brought friends. She spotted someone they both knew among them.

"Lovely I can get my knife back" she said with a sick smirk.

/Rangers/

They had taken the girl's Pokémon with them hoping the three could help locate their lost trainer the Pidgeybot's gps had been dodgy since the robot's dip in the lake.

During the night the Pikachu had located the girl's hat and they were now worried that would be all they would find of the child.

Suddenly the yellow Pokémon stood on his hind legs and turned his head left to right trying to find the scent.

The head ranger was growing more worried after all they were in Victreebel country for a lone girl this place would be exceedingly dangerous.

As if to prove him right a Victreebel suddenly appeared followed by Nidokings, queens, more Victreebel, Weepinbell and possibly everything else in the Safari zone. What shocked him the most though was when he saw the girl injured yes but alive ridding a Nidoking with an injured right eye.

"Hi! You guys must be the search team" she said with a grin. Her Pikachu ran up to the other Pokémon and after the Nidoking got the okay from the girl the little mouse Pokémon leaped up and put the hat on her head taking his place on her shoulder The Ivysaur and Eevee checked out the Nidoking before moving to sit lower down.

He knew the girl might release the others but there was no chance that one would be coming back.

At least the Pidgeybot survived he realized seeing it under her arm.

**Okay I don't care what gender Fire's team mates were in previous instalments I've lost track unless you guys tell me they are all going to be male from now on I'll add a female later if I want –shrugs-**

**This was one of the hardest chapters to write I just didn't care about it but at the same time I love Scratch… Nidoking is my favourite Pokémon and to be honest I always wanted the one Red meets and throws a rock into his eye to join up with him.**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	21. Chapter 15

**Holy dead hooker Batman we made it to the first chapter we get to see Giovanni in.**

**And thanks to Clara for reviewing anyone else have an opinion on the Yellow arc I have two possible ways the story can go and I need to really start plotting it out soon.**

**Also anyone have a one shot they want to see cannon or not my birthday's coming up and I was thinking of putting a special chapter out (unless we're coming to the conclusion by then at which point I'll post it later) I was thinking of doing an interview style thing where you guys can post questions (stupid/plot relevant/meme and they will answer but they will talk how they generally do in the story) that is unless someone can give me a good idea for a one shot.**

**Chapter 15**

Not long ago there had been a gym leader at Viridian City Gym however now all that stands there is an empty gym and a bust in the shadows of what the last gym leader had looked like.

Or at least that's what Fire understood of it now that both her and Scratch had a clean bill of health (him a cool scar to go with it) they were helping a man they met along the way look for fossils. Fire had never had much interest in things like fossils her understanding of the Pokémon from back then was that they were massive and it was nice that she didn't have to fight one.

To be honest she was enjoying finding rocks in the cave and getting dirty, in the dimly lit cave she didn't seem to need to use her hat to cover her eyes during any fights. The guy was nice enough too happy to look at every rock she brought up to him to see if it was a fossil.

She seemed to have gotten the wrong idea of the guy his sharp features, barley existing dark hair and even his posture had suggested someone a lot more villainous then an older guy with a bad back but even then all she had learnt had her keeping an eye on him at all times.

But then she did that with almost everyone.

"Come on!" She called back to him as she excited the tunnel known as Diglett Tunnel it was newly excavated after the attack on Vermillion. It was only recently opened back up apparently the guy wanted to see if any fossils had turned up during all the activity. "Man it's bright out here!" she called running forward slightly enjoying the sun on her skin again. So did Strike and Vital who were running circles around each other and herself.

"You're a ball of energy aren't you Fire?" the man said coming out at a much slower speed.

"You're not the first to tell me that sir!" she replied with a grin "it's too bad all those rocks we found weren't fossils though…" the man laughed patting her on the hat.

"There were a few that could be promising though we just have to take at the Pewter Museum" the girl nodded enthusiastically running ahead with her smaller Pokémon beside her. She was acutely aware his eyes never seemed to leave her the whole time she was with him and even now. That put her on edge… but since she was just your usual innocent hero type of cause she had nothing to hide.

She could tell her team had picked up on her mood though always having one eye on the man just in case. She turned back to the man for a second before speaking… Part of the reason she thought he was mostly harmless was due to all his answers to her questions seeming to be… normal.

"So… Sir…" she paused lowering her head for a moment so her eyes couldn't be seen. Strike and Vital looked up at her curiously. The moment only lasted less than half a second but she watched him as she came up with her next question. "I'm sure I've seen you before!" she said head up eyes bright the moment passed "sure you don't remember me?"

"This again?" it was true she was sure she had seen him somewhere but she had constantly pestered him about it while they moved though the tunnel. He had a good natured smile on "how would I remember something that you can't remember?"

She pouted at him, confused after all it was very easy if they had once met for him to remember her but instead she turned around and shrugged it off.

"Oh well maybe I've just seen someone with your face somewhere else" she grinned back at him "it's pretty much your normal old man face after all!" he continued to smile at her. _Seriously? I just insulted you…._

Instead he laughed

"Really Fire? Well I guess it's not surprising since I am just an ordinary Pokémon Researcher" he explained

"I know a lot of Pokémon researchers Sir… Not a single one I could describe as ordinary" she was walking backwards now arms behind her head. He laughed at her.

"I assure you Fire many researchers are like me… It's probably because you're such a great trainer you've just met all the brilliant ones!" Fire nodded eagerly turning herself slightly

"Yep! Even the gym leaders fear me!" the man's eye twitched at that.

/G/

The girl had her back to him the small Pokémon still running around her feet. He only lost his composure slightly before returning to his smiling self.

"Oh really" he laughed the girl turned back pouting again at him

"Yeah really!" she cried out sounding about half her own age (and she couldn't be older then twelve) "I've taken down every gym leader that dares to fight me! And I've tangled with and won against some of Team Rocket's worst goons!"

He was glad the girl wasn't facing him at that moment his teeth were clenched together in an attempt to not harm the little brat. He was growing sick of the girl's childish egotistic way of speaking and he was pretty sure she had been doing half the things to try and get a rise out of him.

He remembered back when Surge told him about the girl how terrified he was of the child… Thought she might tear out his throat with her own nails if he hadn't run.

He laughed at the absurdity he realized the girl had thought it was to her comment and had walked ahead slightly to sulk.

She stopped though a moment later allowing him to catch up.

"You feel that?" she asked almost vaguely

He noticed it then the air seemed much drier and hotter.

"It's a warm day…" he said _seems like wild Magmar_ he thought taking in all the signs including the noticeable smoke clouds ahead. Suddenly the girl took off.

"It's in the direction of the town!" she called out in explanation. The man followed her curious to see what she should do.

In the end it turned out that it was the museum that was on fire and he was correct about the cause being wild Magmar.

He watched the girl who stood ahead of him turned to the beasts her eyes hidden by her baseball cap. As he moved closer the girl held out her hand in a gesture to stop.

"No! See the Pokémon?" she said he could see the two Magmar that had chosen to attack the building for some reason or another. "Now you can see what a real trainer can do!" she said turning back to the creatures

_Finally _he thought watching the girl pull a pokeball from her belt _what will she start with?_

The girl released a big purple monster he had yet to see.

_She has a Nidoking?_

"Scratch time to stretch your legs!" the creature bellowed proving the two of them to be fools since it attracted the attention of the two foes. Both turned and sent infernos right at the Nidoking. The beast took the hits.

_Unsurprising the beast is massive even for a Nidoking I'm curious as to how she would have gotten such a creature…_

The girl had moved back rubbing her face slightly keeping the bill of her hat low

"Are you using your Nidoking as a wall?" he asked surprised such an innocent little brat could do such a thing. The girl stood frozen for a moment looking at her Pokémon. She muttered something to herself before pulling out another pokeball.

"Ivy!" she called out releasing the Ivysaur. "Scratch move back slightly" the beast did as the girl commanded "now Ivy leech seed!" the attack was sent out but destroyed before it could hit ether Pokémon.

"That's really too bad…" he told her smiling. Did she really expect that to hit with the type disadvantage and the distance?

"Not overly" the girl replied blandly "again Ivy!" it repeated the Magmar destroyed the attack just as fast. The girl took a moment "again!" she yelled and the process repeated itself

_This is pathetic and the Pokémon know this they're toying with her_… He would have a word with Surge when he returned this girl was little more than a foolish child who had caught a few lucky breaks.

"Now Scratch!' she yelled and the man looked up seeing the beast release a Hyper beam right at the two creatures sending them flying back taking a lot of damage. "Ivy sleep powder!" this time the attack got through putting both creatures to sleep.

_She… played the fool? She used an attack she knew would fail repeatable so that they would not notice what she was actually trying to do… She was buying time for the hyper beam to be prepared… But how did the two not notice?_ It was then he realized the other reason for Fire's constant use of leech seed the seeds had burned and the smoke had hidden her Nidoking's movements.

_Well it seems this girl could very well be as dangerous as they have been saying… I should get rid of her as soon as possible._ He went to take the hand gun from his jacket's side pocket when he saw the girl return her team members and move off.

"What are you doing aren't you going to finish them off?" The girl turned and gave the fire Pokémon another glance. She lowered her head so the cap hid her eyes

"No offence sir but those guys aren't going to be doing much after they wake up but licking their wounds for a while"

He chuckled to himself _Ahhh… She's one of those people to foolish to finish off a fallen enemy…_ He removed his hand from the cool metal of the gun and instead pulled something else from a pocket slightly lower down.

"So what now?" the girl asked looking up at him, he shrugged

"Well we can't go to the museum… But thank you for allowing me to see you in action Fire" the girl grinned.

"Of cause!" she said

"However since this may very well be the last time we meet why don't you take this?" he passed the object to the girl who looked over it.

"This is… Hmmmm" the girl said before giving him another smile "thanks Sir it is pretty at least and I'm sure I'll find a good use for it!" She placed the object in the pocket of her red and white coat before shaking his hand.

"Good luck on your Journey Fire" he told the girl as she let go.

"And good luck with your… researching…" the girl said before she turned and ran off. She waved at him once over the shoulder.

As the girl moved further away he heard something stir behind him

"Honestly she thought since they were injured they would simply leave and not try anything more?" the Magmar spotting him made a move to attack. Suddenly the two were frozen solid somehow without even seeming to move his hand the man had released his cloister. "Fools like that don't survive long in a place like Kanto… Cloister finish them" he heard the sound of the ice shatter behind him and returned the Pokémon.

_Though I should look into it further, annoyances do have a habit of not disappearing when they should… If she ever realizes who she met today or loses that predictable honourable side she may prove to be dangerous._

He pulled back his coat to call his subordinates revealing the red 'R' with 'CEO' neatly underneath.

**What? Nidoking can learn hyper beam and I didn't think what Red did suited Fire.**

**So yeah now Giovani has made his entrance and Fire narrowly missed another being held at gun point moment (too bad it would be so different then what usually happens :P)**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	22. Chapter 16

…**.Well I havn't been to uni in a week I'm so sick so here's a chapter (I wrote while having a terrible fever and coughing up my lungs so excuse it not being my best) also decided not to go the whole hm root with this since you giant water serpent is probably going to know how to swim…**

**Also opinions on Yellow having/not having magical powers!**

**And I will go back and fix up the chapter number thing and how Fire sometimes thinks like **_"this"_** and the voice in her head is like **_this _**sometime my head doesn't feel like it's been hit with a mallet repeatable.**

**Chapter 16**

Fire looked out at the water she had kind of been avoiding the sea in a way since her little dip…

Fire had learnt at a young age that there was such a thing as expectable loss that even if she didn't like it.

"_And what did it matter anyway when one dies for a cause they believe in?"_

But she still felt sick when she smelt the salty air of the sea. She could tell that Strike felt the same. He stayed on her shoulder curled into her neck as best he could. For once she had Magic out of the box he didn't like how the Pikachu took up her shoulder and stood on the other using her head.

He also seemed to be enjoying the salty air much like Scratch, Ivy and Vital. She met Strike's eye who rubbed his head against her cheek trying to be comforting. The Abra growled slightly.

"Oi!" Fire warned him glaring. The Abra didn't enjoy that, he didn't like how he now had to share her with all these Pokémon.

He didn't like how Scratch would carry her on his back or how Vital ran around her legs and she laughed at his antics. He didn't hate Ivy as much since the creature had understood much like Draty that Fire belonged to Magic and that was all there was too it.

Fire also understood this and it was why she was now regretting bringing the Pokémon out of the box. She had missed him though and if he proved himself then she didn't mind having him be a bit bratty for a while.

The wind hit her then making her pull her thin coat around her as best she could. She wished she had something to at least keep her chest warm.

She remembered why she was by the sea. She had attempted to avoid the large body of water for the most part but it wasn't possible anymore. She needed to get to the Gym out there and since she had no bird big enough to carry her… She needed to cross the sea. However she didn't even have a big enough water Pokémon the make the trip and she sure didn't have the money for a boat ride.

She had tried to catch something in the river but nothing was big enough for the long ride. She was coming to the beach in the hopes of finding a big water Pokémon to help her. She made her way onto the shifting sands of the beach. The sand was blindingly white in the sunlight and she removed her shoes picking them up in the hopes of not getting sand in them. The sand was hot a normal person would make a noise at least as they crossed it but Fire instead ignored the feeling remembering how she had done sprints along white hot sands as part of endurance training when she was younger.

As she made it closer to the water she noticed the lack of people around her as she pulled off her backpack, jacket, hat and pants. She placed all the objects on the ground with Scratch

"Take care of them" she told him as she took Strike and Magic with her into the water. It was unsurprisingly warm in the water. Strike clutched onto her as best he could, Magic swam ahead as if to point out how silly the Pikachu was being.

"chuuu…" the creature said from her shoulder

"Shhhhh" she patted him on his head "he's just a little stir crazy" the yellow Pokémon gave her a doubtful look. At that moment Magic returned and dipped under water.

"Abra!" he called out dipping again.

"Something useful under there?" Fire asked him taking a deep breath she dipped under the water and began to swim.

She felt her ears pop as she moved and her eyes stung from the salt water but she soon found what Magic had seen.

Her heart stopped

Here on a rock sat a great Dragonnite watching them from it's perch. As it placed a foot forward Fire let out a sharp intake of breath and headed to the surface.

As she broke though into the open air Strike shook himself out and made a pitiful sound.

Magic came up moments later not comprehending what was worrying the two.

"We should look somewhere else" Fire said. Magic started to cry out confused after all he had found the perfect team mate it could swim and fly. "Magic we are going somewhere else"

_So I can lick my wounds in peace_

She made a grab for the Abra but instead he hissed and dove again.

"Magic!" she yelled diving after him. Strike clutched onto the collar of her shirt as the girl sped though the water.

As she moved in to see what magic was doing she was thrown back by a powerful surge of water. She coughed and looked about her trying to find the abra

Suddenly he teleported in having dodged using the move and gone up for air. He darted forwards hitting the beast.

The Dragonnite let out a silent cry only bubbles could be seen before it's eyes began to glow red and it dove straight towards the Abra.

Dragon rage!

Fire realized attempting to put distance between her, strike and the massive yellow beast. However Magic dodged the attack and still under the effects of the attack the Dragonnite didn't realize and continued to head forwards towards Fire.

She was far enough out of the way to not get directly hit instead the dragon barrelled into a mound of rock and it crumbled.

She couldn't dodge it and found herself pinned to the sea floor by rubble over her foot. Strike attempted to slam into it or pull it off but the electric Pokémon was too weak and Fire was becoming light headed from lack of air. She coughed out more air as strike clung to her shirt trying to pull her out from under the rock.

Her brain went into overdrive in that moment but it was all swearing after all she couldn't do anything could she! She was stuck underwater running out of air fast.

She was feeling really bad now… so sleepy but she knew she had to stay awake. She tried to get Strike to leave. He had given up on helping her and was now trying to get Magic's attention however the small creature was… she couldn't tell her mind was fussy but he wasn't coming to her aid. She finally saw the bright yellow Pokémon swim to the surface but what followed confused her more.

Suddenly her vision was bright blue instead of gritty green. She also felt the weight on her leg disappear and being pulled upwards.

She blacked out after that

"Hey! Hey!" Fire coughed her mouth tasted of sea water "you're okay!" She blinked looking up to see a familiar red head looking down at her. It was then Fire took notice of her location… She was in a hospital.

"Misty?" Fire asked somewhat surprised it was then she noticed that Strike was sitting on her looking very worried.

"Yeah it's me" she said "what were you doing you could have drowned!"

"Magic… " Fire found her pokeballs and seeing the little creature inside one she noticed how he wasn't any worse for ware. "The Abra picked a fight with the Dragonnite though I said no! And of cause I went under after him…" she stopped taking a deep breath realizing how angry she was, Strike moved closer in the hopes of comforting his friend.

_He wanted to prove himself that badly?_

A few hours later Fire was discharged her and Misty were out at the beach again sitting on a small drift wood bench. Fire was explaining the full story to her now.

"So you were looking for a water Pokémon?"

"Yeah… I don't have anything big enough to carry me" Misty seemed to be thinking for a moment before she removed a pokeball from her belt.

"Here" she held out the pokeball to Fire the black haired girl pulled the bill over her eyes

"I can get my own Pokémon Misty" she said in a dark tone

"Honesty… I think this guy is yours Fire" the girl looked up confused and then she noticed that inside the pokeball her friend held out was a Gyarados. He looked very pleased to see her "this is the guy you helped out… The one Team Rocket had experimented on… Thing is the moment he saw Strike he dived down almost threw me off" the girl put the ball in Fire's hands "he's never been all that reliable for me especially since then I think it's because he respects you and see's you as his real trainer"

Fire looked down at the pokeball and nodded though she didn't completely believe the girl's words she couldn't deny that the beast looked happy the moment it was passed into her hands. Misty stood up then and stretched.

"So what are you going to do now head for Cynnabar island?" Fire placed the ball on her belt and looked at her team right now she had six Pokémon the average number for a team. Yes she would be heading to Cynnabar but she had something to do first. She pulled one of the other Pokeballs off her belt and took a long look and the gold and brown creature within

"Yeah but first I need to make a trip to the Pokémon centre particularly to the storage system" Misty didn't comment but noticed the hard look in the girl's eyes.

**Don't expect to see Magic again within this story I wanted to give him a final real send off though because he was such an old friend to Fire at the same time I think his time in the storage system would make him want to prove himself and he wouldn't like Strike viewing him as taking his place.**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**

**Wow Sixteen chapters… Three chapters till we finish volume two of Pokémon adventures…**


	23. Chapter 17

**Still sick… I hate life right now**

**Seriously though review guys! Opinions, questions… Please it will really help me out…**

**Chapter 17**

Fire hadn't been on many rougher rides then her first few attempts to ride on the Gyarados, Fang. Fang had some training but he seemed more excited than anything else forgetting that Fire couldn't breathe under water.

And that she now had a healthy dislike for oceans

The salty spray made her feel sick.

"Hey boy" she said grabbing onto the spikes on the sea dragon's head a little tighter "try to slow down keep in time… one… two… three" she was attempting to slow the creature down, she was using the same technique she used to teach Draty.

After a few attempts she had Fang moving at the slow tempo in perfect time though he was so excited about the achievement. Fire was too however there was one thing that had bothered her since her visit to the Pokémon centre.

Magic had been angry that much had been obvious and confused. She was pretty sure he felt betrayed too after all she was his trainer…

She shook the thought from her head after all she had given him a second chance the box hadn't cured his recklessness only made it worse now it wasn't just to protect her he actively put her in danger!

She sighed checking the map Misty had given her the other girl had suggested that she go check out this other island before heading to Cinnabar.

She said the Seafoam Islands were the home of the legendary ice Pokémon Articuno

She honestly didn't have much interest in a massive ice bird or spending that much time crossing the sea to do it but on the other hand she probably should.

There was also something else in what Misty had said.

"_They say Articuno is there"_

"_They say? Who say?" the girl had been silent for a moment before replying_

"_Eric…" she saw that Fire's face changed at the mention of the grass gym leader she wasn't surprised having heard from the other leader what had happened at his gym. "He has some spies for lack of a better word in Team Rocket and they seemed to be looking into the legendary birds pretty hard. " Fire seemed to think for a moment dipping the bill of her hat down._

"_Do you know why some Pokémon are called legendary?" Fire asked_

"_Because they are powerful" Misty replied "or so the stories say in this case at least…" Fire nodded_

"_So fantastic that we remember them…" The girl muttered before lifting her head up to reveal a smile "Got a map?"_

The island was coming into view and Fire felt relief at the idea of having earth under her feet again. She wanted to urge Fang to go faster but thought the creature might just throw her off by accident.

As she moved closer to the island Fire chose to go around the side using Ivy's vines to help scale the wall of rock. There were very few hand holds and so the use of the vines is probably what saved her.

She returned Fang and Ivy before climbing one of the trees. The island was covered in old bushy trees that had grown close together. She thought about how useful right now a smaller grass type would be since she could have it hidden under her jacket and use vine whip to go from tree to tree. Instead she was attempting to crawl across trees as quietly as possibly.

_This really seemed cooler in my head… and less likely to get me killed…_

She sighed it was then that she heard noises, the sound of voices and footsteps crunching along the forest floor.

"It should be this way!" someone called out and she saw Team Rocket goons run straight under her. It was about five.

_It really sucks I don't have a bird Pokémon right now… I could use it to check out if this is the only group on the island…_

She sat listening for a bit in the tree before climbing ungracefully down and using the massive amounts of growth on the ground as cover moved swiftly to catch up to the grunts. When she had caught up to them she heard one with a slightly different outfit (probably something to do with his rank) call out.

"Alright ahead is the clearing that is most likely to hold Articuno we are to catch it with as little harm done to it as possible" the man paused for a moment "however… if we can't it just has to come back _alive_" Fire took a deep breath ignoring the sick feeling in the pit of her stomach, she felt almost glad she had come to the island.

Almost…

Keeping her distance from the group she ran to the clearing they were talking about and had a pretty bad case of day ja view. This was exactly what had happened when she had to race Team Rocket to Blue and the Mew.

She quickly pulled all her land based team out.

"Vital, Strike with me! Ivy, Scratch stay here if you see this…" she moved her hand slightly in a gesture to come forward "Ivy I want to use sleep powder and Scratch I want everyone back in their ball and get me to safety!" they all gave a nod and she ran forward with her Pikachu and Eevee leaving the other two behind within the shadows of the trees.

She slowed as she made it to the clearing and moved much more carefully. It was a bizarre place. The air was colder there and the earth was hard and rocky. Little to no life grew there and it was like it just stopped.

Fire wondered if it was due to the great blue bird encased in ice perhaps Articuno spent most of it's time here and the ice had killed the life that had once been…. Cheerful…

Fire moved further into the area and jumped slightly because she realized that what she had thought was a sleeping bird encased in ice was more an awake and angry bird encased in ice (and probably not for long).

"Eh… Hi?"

Click

She turned looking behind her and seeing a circle of guns.

"And hi to you too" Fire said mentally preparing herself. The one with a different outfit stepped forward hands neatly behind his back, air of superiority… Fire noticed her other team members watching waiting. She could feel Fang's fear while he moved as far as the small ball would allow away from the man. The man waited and watched her, taking the signal Fire returned her team mates to their pokeballs. The man continued before stopping not too far in front of her and looked up at Articuno.

"You know Articuno dislikes confrontation" he turned to look down at her a hand moved to his own gun daring her "when it senses an enemy it shields itself in ice" Fire glared at him, the man smirked obviously feeling no fear towards the child. "Muk!" the large purple mass of well muck flung it's 'arm' forward wrapping it around the ice.

"No!" Fire yelled the guns all turned back to her she gritted her teeth not daring to breath let alone move the bill of her hat.

"Or what boy?" the man said, Fire had no idea but a thought crossed her mind as she saw Muk's grip on the ice tighten. She gestured not the one from earlier but one she had used in the safari zone.

Suddenly from nowhere Scratch shot forward shattering the ice. Articuno flew up into the air meeting Fire's eyes for a mere moment before making it's escape.

"After it!" the man screeched the grunts followed his order. Instead of going with them though the man turned quickly taking hold of Fire's shirt. "Damned kid I should have just let them shoot you!" his hand moved to where his gun sat before he realized it was no longer there.

Click

"Yes you really should have" Fire replied holding the gun to his chest, the man began to sweat.

"Put it down kid you won't shoot" she smirked letting the gun touch his chest revealing how steady her hands were. So unlike someone who wouldn't shoot.

"You honestly think I wouldn't? I was raised by the Kanto region" he let go of her shirt terrified he did the only thing he could do. He moved fast throwing himself forward and sending her flying back and ran. The movement released a truly distressed Fang. He thrashed around crying out.

For a moment Fire thought about chasing him but instead she moved to calm her team mate.

After Fang had calmed she chose to leave the island it was up to Articuno to protect itself but she would report this to the Prof.

As she rode the sea beast of a Pokémon she pulled the hand gun out of her jacket and checked the clip…

She had twelve shots.

**Okay so some research lead me to believe 12 to 17 shots in the average hand gun. That ending wasn't too bad but still very short… sigh **

**It's looking like two chapters before we finish this volume off guys!**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	24. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18… In which Fire does ether awesome things or insane things depending on how you feel (but hey that's normal). Also I love Scratch he has so made his way onto the main team.**

Chapter 18

_Everywhere I go it's Team Rocket… do they just split in two and create more that way?_

Fire had finally made it to Cinnabar Island. The place she noticed was over grown by plants probably due to the deactivate volcano.

The other thing she took notice of was the distinct lack of anything but Rocket grunts and after the run in she had just had with them she really wasn't in the mood for another one. So she chose to hide as quickly as possible.

…_.Sometimes I just think screw these badges I honestly doubt everyone else is getting shot up for them anyway._

She heard a sound and carefully listened. It was the sound of footsteps, moving in time.

"Fan out!" She heard someone yell

"No wait! What the hell was that?" suddenly everyone stopped moving.

"Fuck! Blaine's fire Pokémon!" one of the Grunts screamed Fire waited not daring to look up yet so all she saw was the green on the bushes that surrounded her.

However it was starting to get really warm which worried her. She looked up seeing one of the Rocket's send a ghost type out against a raging inferno. The Pokémon was obviously strong because it held up pretty well against the attack. Fire caught sight of the Pokémon at the centre of the attack three at least one looked like a Growlithe or Arcanine. She took notice of this one because it sent a fire attack right at her (hopefully an accident) it hit the bush to the right of her and Fire had to leap back to avoid catching fire herself.

She knew though the sound she made as she hit the second set of bushes and trees was not going to go unnoticed. Groaning at her new head ach she noticed the Grunts standing above her.

_Okay Fire you have four choices A your gun which would be stupid. B your Pokémon which would also be stupid, c your knife which would be incredibly stupid or D try and talk it out with Team Rocket which would be infinitely stupid._

"Who is this kid?" one asked pointing their assault rifle at her.

"Maybe the kid knows where Blaine is?" Fire watched them evenly knowing full well her options were pretty numbered really she needed to get out her gun and keep her shooting arm out of their way and keep injuries to herself at a minimum.

"Stop!' someone yelled the inferno lessoned revealing a balled man in a white lab coat. Though the first thing Fire noticed about the man was his large white moustache. "Leave the boy alone I'm the one you want!" as much as Fire was grateful for the help… She was really getting sick of being mistaken for a boy. She scrambled to her feet as the Rockets turned to face the man she was guessing was Blaine well except one.

"Well traitor nice enough of you to show yourself" the Rocket grunt grinned holding the rifle closer to Fire's head "maybe it's a good thing this kid showed up one wrong move and I blow his brains out" the Grunt and Blaine were having a stare off nether spoke "done talking?" the grunt grinned preparing to shoot Fire in the head.

Another came forward his Ghost Pokémon by his side.

"All right then Gengar night shade!" Blaine's screams of pain seemed to echo Fire gritted her teeth. The one with a gun to her head noticed.

"I wouldn't move boy unless you want your brains to be a new fertilizer" Fire almost laughed she really didn't enjoy being used to guns again but that was just a ridiculous threat. She moved fast kicking his feet out from beneath him she released Scratch.

"Earthquake!" She called out and as the grunts all lost their balance Fire threw the rifle at the Gengar knocking it out. She returned Scratch running to Blaine's said. His Pokémon was already their including the fire type horse Rapidash. "I'm a girl by the way!" she yelled as the horse galloped past all the grunts.

"Thank you… I apologise for calling you a boy" Fire glanced at the man noting he looked quite pale the nightshade obviously had taken a lot out of him. She lowered the bill of her cap.

"Don't worry you were at least far away when you made that mistake." She shrugged.

"Still you risked your life to save me… I'm Blaine by the way" _I figured_ Fire added in her head

"I'm Fire soon to be Pokémon champion!" She explained eyes still hidden by the bill of her cap but her smile was easy to see. "So… Why were those guys looking for you?" she could piece it together but felt like she shouldn't be able to.

"Well… At one time I was a scientist working for Team Rocket" Fire didn't react at first since it only confirmed what she had thought it took her a moment to realize how she should so she acted like she hadn't really been paying attention.

"Wait… What?" she cried out, the man turned his eyes were hidden by a pair of small dark rounded sun glasses but she could still see he was worried.

"Be quiet Fire it seems we're still being pursed!" She turned seeing what he saw a great orb of fire was following them and though Rapidash obviously knew the area and was using that knowledge to dodge around trees and create obstacles the orb just seemed to burn right though them like they were nothing.

"What the hell!" Fire hissed releasing Fang "hydro pump!" she commanded the Pokémon did as it was told however the attack had little effect if any and Fire had to return it quickly to the ball for fear it would be left behind and become a victim of the flaming orb of death.

It was then both she and Blaine made a realization the orb had eyes… a beak…. Legs…. Wings…

"it's Moltres!" Blaine cried out

"Of cause it is!" Fire growled "that's the only way this situation could possibly have gotten worse!" the legendary bird of fire flew right at them spooking the horse Pokémon and sending them flying. Fire managed to roll tucking in her limbs and head to stop and major injuries however as she stood up she quickly released Fang again.

"Hydro pump!" the attack at least kept the bird at bay while she moved to help Blaine up… even if the bird was still dodging every single attack…

"This is insane I can't hit that thing!" She yelled out knowing full well her hand gun didn't have the range to hit it ether.

"Fire is there any chance you have a flying Pokémon on you?" Blaine asked the girl shook her head pulling her cap down.

"Sorry if I did I'd have them out already" she explained.

"…It's hard to hit an opposite in the air with only ground based attacks…" she didn't comment on that as it was obviously just the old man thinking aloud. Suddenly she realized Moltres was charging up an attack aiming right for them.

"Look out!" she dove for Blaine getting them both just narrowly out of the way of the attack. However while she was doing this the piece of amber she had been carrying went flying out of her pocket. Blaine picked it up and muttered something to himself she didn't really take notice because she was too busy dodging the fiery bird of death's attacks. He turned to her holding the amber in his hand.

"Fire take this and Rapidash to my lab!" she stared at him "I'll take your Gyarados and hold out as long as I can you need to be quick though the way this is going we'll be finished soon! I need you to trust me Fire" she nodded knowing it was her only choice right now she leaped onto the horse Pokémon who went sprinting off knowing the way to the lab by heart.

Fire ignored the scenery the burred around her as she tightly gripped the amber… Something about this stone was important enough… Possibly able to give them victory!

The hidden laboratory's doors opened for the Pokémon and her as soon as they were within it's white walls though Rapidash flung her off.

"Hey!" she called out but the Pokémon was already picking up a book and bringing it over to her. It wasn't a real book more a bound set of notes but it was the cover that interested her it said "Pokémon Fossil Revivification" gripping the amber tighter she began to read.

_Upon reconstruction of the Pokémon fossil… Restoration of the original lif-…. Oh my God!_

She met the fire Pokémon's eyes who understood that she now knew what Blaine was thinking moved it's head in the direction of a bulky machine.

"This is insane…" Fire said as she placed the amber on what looked like a scanner "I mean… this can't be real!" checking the notes she flipped all the correct switches and pressed all the correct buttons… then checked twice more before starting the process.

The machine didn't make healthy noises as it began to come to life

_So basically I've been carrying around an ancient Pokémon this whole time without realizing it…_

The thing let out a great roar, light and sparks coming from around the cylinder in the centre. Fire and the Rapidash had to turn away for a second when it became too bight but that was soon over. Turning back Fire saw it.

The creature was this bazaar purple gray colour with wings like a Zubat… It looked confused when it met Fire's eyes. However it soon turned to the window letting out a low growl. It flew towards the girl grabbing her in it's long clawed feet it lifted her up and took her out towards the battle.

/Blaine/

The Gyarados was weak but even then it stood between him and the Pokémon he had to admire it's determination.

It was too late though Fire was too late it was all for nothing…

He was feeling dizzy and weak something flashed before his tired eyes the image of it the creature he had created it looked like a twisted copy of the original maybe a little like a twisted version of a man.

He couldn't die here though… That creation…. Mewtwo… He had to stop it or they were all doomed…

It was then he saw it… At first he thought it was a trick of exhaustion. Moltres was gloating preparing to finish them off when suddenly something flew right past it and hung there right in it's way.

"Sorry I'm late!"

/F/

She wasn't to worse for wear after her ride on the dinosaur's…. feet.

But Moltres was pissed

"You did it!" Blaine cried out "you restored Aerodactyl!" Fire glanced up at the creature

"So that's what you're called?" She said with a smile "well come one Ty let's kick some fire bird ass!" the creature let out an approving growl.

Ty flew circled around the fire bird who was more powerful but easily angered and therefore easily distracted and slowed.

After a supersonic Ty moved in to finish it off with a wing attack when the Pokémon was called back by the Rocket Grunts who quickly made their retreat.

Ty landed softly next to Blaine and Fang. Fire helped the man up.

"Are you alright?" he shook the girl off

"Thank you for all your help Fire but I have a mission to fulfil… I created a bioweapon… something so dangerous and it's in the hands of Team Rocket" Fire hid her eyes under the bill of her cap. "I need to make sure it is no longer a threat to anyone and if that makes me a traitor then so be it" Fire let go of him then. The man turned and pointed. "That is the way back to Pallet town" he explained before continuing back to his lab. Fire watched him leave.

Ty nuzzled her side in an attempt to get her attention so she could tell him how good he did.

/Giovanni/

He could feel the girl's annoyance though the screen without even looking at it or her making a single sound. The physic gym leader stood silently as the grunt explained the situation. Behind her the poison gym leader laughed beside him was the legendary ice bird.

"Even with Moltres you couldn't capture Blaine" the girl was still silent. He had to admit the woman had trained her well. Though that news wasn't good he had other plans and this was a minor setback.

"Sir this is a message from the abandoned power plant!" the electric gym leader's voice came through loud and clear "We have Zaptos!" he said clearly.

The man smirked Blaine was still only a minor setback and everything else was in place.

"Now with Mewtwo out of the question these will have to be our ace in the hole" the leader of Team Rocket laughed.

**Well that chapters over… I admit I just wanted to get to the last chapter of this volume because next chapter we get some pretty big reveals concerning Blue and Fire!**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	25. Chapter 19

**Well this should be interesting…**

**Out of higher education for the rest of the year should be able to get things going now depending on how my other projects go.**

Chapter 19

Leaf slammed his fist into the wall of the building this was the fourth time, the last entrance into the city and again the guard at his station had told him no one was permitted to enter. The knot in his stomach grew.

Just to the side of him a large brown bird landed. His best friend got off the bird kicking up dirt as he hurriedly walked over to Leaf, signalling his frustration.

"No luck?" Leaf asked seeing the look on Blue's face he could see the gears turning in his mind.

"Leaf… They have a massive fucking shield around the whole city! No way in from above, the side and it's not a dome it's a sphere! This has to be the most powerful psychic Pokémon I have ever run into" Leaf nodded pulling a hand through his spiky hair trying to come up with something to help them.

"Don't worry we'll figure this out… Maybe we should call Aunty or something…." His thought was greeted with silence from his friend.

"I'm worried Leaf" the boy finally replied "it's been two weeks and I haven't heard from Oak… Now usually I wouldn't complain about that but I've even tried calling her a few times. Normally I would just walk into a Pokecentre and the phone would start ringing and it's Oak hassling me about something"

While Leaf didn't completely agree with how Blue phrased it… he was worried about his Aunt too. He could tell Blue could see it in his face.

"Leaf keep an eye on this place maybe get in contact with one of the Gym leaders or something I'm going to head back to Pallet Town and check…"

"Shouldn't I….:" Blue shook his head

"She's your Aunt but when it comes down to it your better in a one on one fight… I'm better when I'm being bombarded from all sides which to not sugar coat it is more likely to happen" Leaf didn't like it but he had to agree… He also knew that Blue _was_ sugar coating it which made it worse.

"Alright just don't do anything stupid Blue!" the boy jumped onto his Fearow and turned back giving a phony salute and an equally phony grin that didn't reach his blue eyes.

"When do I ever do something stupid Leaf?" with that the boy took off for Pallet town.

_Please don't do anything stupid River_

/F/

Fang was too weak after distracting Moltres to take Fire across the sea and also she was kind of looking for any excuse to be as far from the sea as possible… Up far above it was even preferable. She had found that the shoulder blades of her new companion were a perfect place to sit even Strike seemed to enjoy it up there in the air. The electric Pokémon and air Pokémon seemed to have become fast friends.

_I should visit the Prof if I'm going to be in Pallet Town I haven't spoken to her in a while._

The town hadn't changed much as she saw from the air from her last visit. Still a massive grave yard with a few houses dotted around and the lab. She landed out the front of the lab returning Ty to his pokeball before opening the door. She paused for a moment though something did seem wrong in the air… She would stay alert for now.

The moment she entered the lab she knew something was wrong her one visit to the place… it had been messy… Now it was perfectly clean not a single thing out of place… Not a speck of dust ether she noticed. She singled for Strike to stay close as she walked

The place was dark also… too dark…

She pulled her cap down over her eyes she could see slight movements on the walls things wrong… It was then she saw the Professor her back was to the girl.

Fire thought about it honestly thought about playing the part she wanted to play but instead she released Ivy.

"Leech seed" she commanded "now Strike thunder shock!" the Professor went from human to an Alakazam in a slow disgusting transformation. The building also crumbled away to reveal ruins of the laboratory.

Fire could hear someone giggling.

"Sabrina come out now!" She hissed and the older girl came forward out of the gloom she seemed to be enjoying the reaction she had gotten out of the younger girl.

"I should have known a trick like that wouldn't work on you Fire after all we learnt it at the same place" Fire pulled the cap further over her eyes. Sabrina didn't seem to like that "Alakazam remove that object" the hat flew off like it had a mind of it's own. "Good now I can see your eyes just like you can see mine it is after all an unfair advantage for you to have" Fire gritted her teeth. Sabrina tutted flipping her long black hair "honestly it's quite shocking to find you here of all places Fire"

"Is it? I mean you have been keeping an eye on me" the older girl laughed.

"Always full of surprises… Really taking blood out of account it's no surprise you were her favourite…"

"Shut up!" Fire screamed "Tell me where Oak is Sabrina!" Sabrina was silent for a moment before shaking her head again

"Ahhh… You haven't changed at all… Still overly sentimental. Honestly Fire whether it be a runt Pokémon you found, that failure little brother or this annoyance of a Professor… in the end that's what's going to ruin you after all" Sabrina walked up to her and moved her finger down the scar left on her shoulder "you did almost die learning that lesson" Fire slapped her hand away.

"Sabrina I'm warning you…" Fire hissed she also took notice of something out of the corner of her eye in a second she had her gun out and shot at it, another psychic Pokémon this time an abra had been slinking towards her aiming for her Eevee.

"You are not taking Vital ether! So tell me what you know or I'm going to start with leech seed"

"You sound just like her, same tone when you threaten" Sabrina turned and walked over to her psychic Pokémon "If you honestly want to find Professor Oak then you just have to come to Saffron City… We're waiting for you" with that the psychic Pokémon lifted itself and it's trainer into the air. "It has been good to see you Fire Red" as she teleported away Sabrina dropped something…

It was a red rose dipped in someone's blood.

Fire crushed it under her foot on her way to pick up her hat and leave what was left the laboratory.

As she made her exit she noticed someone in the sky above her. She prepared herself only to be waved at. The person quickly revealed to be Blue on a Fearow.

"Well hello _Darlin_ fancy meeting you here" for some reason he had decided to put on a southern draw maybe because he was in his small home town.

/B/

Of all the people

"What are you doing here Blue?" The girl's tone was edged he wasn't sure… The words sounded like goofy Fire but she couldn't see to put the energy into it that she would normally.

"I came to see the Prof" he explained calmly watching her. The girl seemed to have become aware of this. Something recent must have shaken her up.

"Same…" her eyes turned to the ruined laboratory

_I am so not mentioning that one to Leaf…_ He sighed

"There was a Team Rocket in there" she explained "She told me they had Oak in Saffron" suddenly she became eerily cheerful "we'll get her back!" he was ready when she turned to look at him though his facial expression set serious.

"You can stop that I'm not Leaf I can tell when someone's pretending" he watched her tip her hat down and a very different style of smile appeared

"And here I thought you were just a charmer" her tone was now icy he shook his head

"I said I can tell your pretending not that I care that you do it or why. You can keep pretending all you want for all I care as long as it doesn't get in the way" he reached into his pants pocket and pulled out and unfolded a photograph. "Saffron isn't letting anyone in and there's a psychic shield up…"

"Sphere?" she interrupted

"Yes, anyway we got these photos from the sky… They've turned the whole of Saffron into a base for whatever they're doing!" He looked up from the photograph and met Fire's eyes for one of the few times, they were calculating… "It's obvious what they're doing building a stronghold so that if the enemy…"

"When they enemy hits, they're at a disadvantage" Fire's face returned to that odd smile

It was a calculating, sick and crazy. He'd met a lot of unsavoury people on his journey though Kanto but there was just something so wrong about how Fire acted now… He wondered if he should have never told her he knew the other Fire was just a character she had created.

"Blue… If you were in their situation would you ever think a bunch of kids could hit you hard and fast?" Fire was walking to the lab now and he was starting to realize what she was getting at.

"You little… Well we know you can play the part of the goofy hero all too well! They want their final battle and we'll give it to them!"

_They just won't realize till it's too late that they are fighting more than a bunch of brave little kids…_

"Where are you going?" he asked her

"The Grunt was in the Lab before they got away I want to see if there was anything else they wanted" She explained

"Anything else?" they didn't walk through the entrance but instead hopped over a bit of crumbling wall.

"Yes… When they attacked me they aimed to distract me and take Vital, my Eevee" the girl pulled out a box and began to look through the files Blue did that same but he knew there was more to this then the fact Eevee was rare.

"That Eevee… was it the one that Eric mentioned?" the girl didn't react much outside of nodding it was then that Blue noticed the flower on the floor. It had been crushed by someone stepping on it.

But it was a rose dipped in blood.

"A psychic trainer then…" he said holding up the rose to Fire "came after you and that Eevee and Oak got in the way…" he shook his head holding up his hand before Fire could speak "no that was part of it but really Oak was pretty damn important to our intelligence web they needed her no matter what" He took another look at the rose before speaking again "you get a clear look at this Grunt?"

"It was Sabrina the psychic gym leader" Blue smirked dropping the rose in the bin before returning to help Fire look to see if anything else was missing.

"Dibs"

**There you guys go end of volume two! And one bullet down!**

**Anyway end of volume song, dance and team stuff!**

**Trainer:** Fire Red

**Badges**: 4

**Bullets:** 11

**Pokemon**

**Found:** 104

**Caught:** 46

**Fire's team as of Chapter 18**

Fire lost her two original Pokémon but gained many more friends instead before she just had a Pikachu and Ivysaur now she has added an Eevee, Nidoking, Gyarados and Aerodactyle. Now Fire's team is an unstoppable force on land, sea and sky!

(No.025) Pikachu/Strike: L21

Fire's closest friend and the leader of her team this Pikachu will do anything for his trainer his suspicion long gone.

(No.002) Ivysaur/Ivy: L38

This Pokémon evolved just outside of Celadon City and it's only a matter of time before it evolves into his final form.

(No.133) Eevee/Vital: L35

This Eevee joined the team under strange circumstances, though he quickly developed a bond with his trainer. His name is unusual though.

(No.034) Nidoking/Scratch: L40

Although they started off as enemies this Nidoking and Fire quickly grew to mutually respect each other during their time together in the safari zone.

(No.130) Gyarados/ Fang: L29

Misty gave this team member to Fire feeling that he would be happier with her. Can use surf to travel the sea.

(No.142) Aerodactyl/Ty: L25

Resurrected from a piece of amber this creature from the past quickly bonded with Strike, is a swift flyer and likes long flies on the beach!

**Yes I had to put that last part in… Well you guys, only one more volume to go! You guys ready? Are you pumped?**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	26. Chapter 20

**Got to love how due to all those extra chapters I did we hit chapter twenty according to 's things a long time ago.**

**Hey so you guys remember that Fire the one who keeps popping up in kill or be killed situations…. That's the real Fire… As you may have noticed she's kinda… sorta… really fucked up…**

Chapter 20

/B/

There had been nothing missing in Oak's files and he had checked everything so it was obvious that _Sabrina_'s one goal had been Fire. That didn't surprise him he was just happy he's gotten a lead. He looked at the girl in the skies in front of him.

After they finished in the lab they chose to get moving as fast as possible getting into the air Blue hardly believed what Fire had.

She introduced him as Ty before getting into the air.

_So now she's just blunt instead of cheerfully dim_ he thought to himself. _No one just goes this is Ty he's a dinosaur alright let's go… Well Fire does rather dully now too…_

/F/

_So today's puzzle is how do you get into a shield sphere? You can't go in from above or below… The centre of power is within the shield…_

She admitted it was really all she had been thinking about that the whole way to Saffron and when she started to see it coming up on the horizon. She could already see slight changes of colour or movements in the air around the city. It wasn't hard to pick out the signs of abuse of psychic power after all she had had that beaten into her head. She could also see a Charizard up in the air and realizing who it was she was kind of mad her Ivysaur was still unevolved.

The three of them landed near and regrouped.

"Hi Leaf!" Fire said with a grin, she noticed Blue rolling his eyes. Leaf seemed to be surprised by her presence.

"Hey Fire… What are you doing here?"

"Met her at the lab" Blue explained "so I have good news and bad news… Good news is I know where the Prof is… Bad news is… it's in there!" Leaf looked horrified

"Team Rocket has her?" Blue nodded

"So we need to find a root in fast!" Fire noticed a bunch of Rocket grunts walking in though the entrance nearby.

"So how many guards do they have on the entrances exactly?" The other two turned to look at her

"One but he's not a Rocket" they explained

Fire just stared at them open mouthed

_I….I have been…. Over thinking this…_

She shook her head releasing Ivy she carried him to the entrance of the building that stood between them and Saffron city. She glared at Blue and Leaf who attempted to follow her and left them at the entrance.

She walked into the long room taking note of the windows ether side and the paintings. She was mostly looking for a security camera she also took note of the fan next to guard it was off though. The Guard himself sat at a desk beside the walkway ready to stop her.

"Excuse me sir…" she started in her cutest little girl voice all sugary sweet she held Ivy with a little distance.

"Sorry kid no one can go in" the guard said almost robotically obviously he had had to say it a lot recently. Fire turned Ivy around holding him up as high as she could.

"Hear that we can't go in isn't that terrible Sleep powder?" She said it like it was a name but Ivy understood the order and the guard was down in a matter of seconds. She returned Ivy then releasing Strike so he could sit on her shoulder and act as a second pair of eyes as she gestured for the other two to come in

"….That…" Leaf started Blue simply burst out laughing

"Was brilliant" Fire finished for him "now we need to get moving into the city so if anyone's look for us we can lose them." She explained heading for the city side exit. Luckily no one was waiting for them on the other side. Fire had been though Saffron a few times as it was basically the centre of Kanto.

It was probably one of the nicest cities they had and most expensive. The outskirts of it were mostly smaller homes spaced out on generous blocks however as you moved further in the buildings got higher and the space between got smaller.

Fire preferred the smaller dirtier country towns to be honest like Pallet town. She liked space not closely knitted gridded cities like Saffron. They made her _know _how small she was.

The three of them kept to the alleys for the time being heading towards the city centre trying to keep out of the sight of the Rockets.

"This place is full of them!" Blue muttered quickly hiding behind a bin

"We need to find Aunty now!" Leaf said "seriously guys can you imagine what they're doing to her" Fire glanced over to him she could fully guess what and it worried her. They needed to find the base though. It was then she noticed Blue moving off.

"What are you doing?" Fire hissed the boy turned putting on his most charming smile.

"Relax sweetheart you guys find the main base I'm going to get the Pokémon responsible for this shield and put it out of commission"

_Before finding Sabrina_ Fire added for him in her head. Leaf made a move to stop him but she pulled him back.

"Don't worry about it Leaf_ I'm_ enough to beat these goons but you can come along if you like" it didn't really matter what she had said Blue was gone before they removed themselves from the alley to find the main streets deserted.

"This is creepy" Leaf commented to himself as they made their way down the street

"Maybe it's Team Rocket's version of a welcome" Fire joked moving her hand to Strike who sat on her shoulder discharging sparks out of nervousness. As they continued on their way they found themselves standing in front of one of the largest buildings in the city it had the Team Rocket logo on it (the massive red R).

"Why be so obvious?" Leaf asked confused

"They are a multimillion dollar company why wouldn't they have a base at the centre of Kanto?" a voice at the back of her mind added that they were Kanto. Leaf looked at her confused by her more calm voice Fire had been slipping more and more on her hero like behaviour due to her growing agitation.

Looking around her Fire made a very important discovery they had no way in other then the front door. Leaf seemed to have yet to realize this and so Fire just tugged her hat further down onto her head put on a smile and walked right in waiting for a spray of bullets that did not come.

"Well I thought that would be more climatic…" she pouted turning to see Leaf coming in quickly.

"Fire what the? What if that had been a trap?" He yelled frustrated

"It wasn't one though" Fire replied bluntly appearing absent minded she supposed she began to look around her. The building was really what you would expect in a building like this, hallways lead to the back two either side of a rather large and oppressive desk. There were a few seating areas with rather comfy looking dark leather couches and a nice water feature in a stone base by the three elevators. It was all expensive looking, showing off how much wealth Team Rocket had…

As she had said it was what you would expect.

The only sounds in the room were the echo of their steps tapping on the marble floor and the 'soothing' sound of the water.

That was till the ding

Turning they saw that the elevator closest to Fire had opened up her eyes turned to the camera not too far in front of her attached to the roof. She knew there was really no other choice in this matter so she moved towards the opened doors.

"Fire no!" Leaf yelled she could hear him running towards her but as she turned something purple came into view it stopped him and pushed her into the small room. The doors closed quickly behind her cutting her off from Leaf as she had expected they would. She straightened herself out meeting Strike's eyes for a moment she nodded they were ready for when that door opened.

It took a good few minutes for them to reach their intended floor and as the door opened Fire evaluated the room. It was large, plain white it was obviously meant to hold desks but the desks had been removed for some reason.

Suddenly Fire spun ending in a crouch having dodged the knife but it still hit it's intended target…

Her hat was now firmly attached to the wall behind her.

"There we go" Fire stood slowly her eyes narrowed

"That was necessary Surge?" She spat his name.

The thunder gym leader had his team out ready for a battle.

Fire was happy to oblige.

/L/

Of cause she did that

Of cause she fucking did that

Fire walked right into the elevator without another thought!

He looked at the Pokémon that had gotten in his way an Ekans… it hissed returning to a shadowy corner of the room. Slowly the lights began to flicker out.

Leaf admitted he was worried but he readied himself anyway he placed his hand on his pokeballs but he heard a laugh.

"You three…" Leaf felt anger rising within himself he knew that voice "you had guts to walk right into our city… I'll give you that"

Turning Leaf could see the man hidden away in the shadows of the room. He could just make out the outline of him it almost seemed like he was wearing armour. In the long silences where Leaf refused to speak and the man seemed to be contemplating the only sound was the water.

"But there's something you don't have something that's going to be your down fall kid" with that the man revealed himself "something I'm glad to teach you even though you going to die here _slowly _and _painfully_"

Leaf gritted his teeth and released his first Pokémon his Scyther

"Bring it on Koga!"

/B/

It was pretty damn easy to take out the Mr Mime who was creating the shield giving them the possibility of back up.

It had been a silly little errand but it got him away from Leaf and Fire, which had been the point of the exercise.

He really did love his best friend and Fire obviously knew when she needed to act (and damn she knew how to act)

But in the end it was just him, his Pokémon and his quest. He felt a slight tickle and prepared himself. Suddenly the world blurred around him and became a grave yard. He looked around carefully.

"I'd give you points for originality but… It's not that original to try and unnerve your opponent by putting them in a grave yard" Blue shrugged kicking away some of the mist around his feet there was only a small patch not covered with the stuff.

"Oh really?" a voice came from the right of him. He turned seeing the young woman walk towards him.

"It really is a shame" he said

"What that you're about to die so young?" she replied quickly with venom

"No! That long glossy dark hair, those slanting eyes and that body… Damn I'm sorry I have so many questions" his eyes narrowed "and I doubt you're going to answer them without some sort of reason" his had moved to his pokeballs. Sabrina smirked

"Ahh.. Now you are talking my language boy"

**Seriously I think Blue just flirts with anything that has boobs now… So three fights, three questions.**

**How badly is Fire going to beat Surge up?**

**What lesson could Koga be talking about?**

**And what questions does Blue plan to ask Sabrina?**

**See you next update guys**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have a fire extinguisher!**


	27. Chapter 21

**Warning keep an eye on the point of view because it will change a lot in this chapter**

**And happy late thanksgiving to all you Americans!**

Chapter 21

/F/

It took Fire a moment to notice the look on Surge's face, it was smugness.

_Why?_ She wondered

"I can't believe you fell for such a simple trick" she continued to be confused by the man "you walked right into the elevator."

"Oh…" Fire blinked understanding "Your team wanted to separate us and I figured whatever was up here was really nothing" she cocked her head to one side "honestly I was right… Surge I gave you a choice last time you chose to run… Why did you ever stop?" The smug look fell away obviously he remembered the last meeting…. So did she it was the reason she was being so cruel.

The girl let out a deep breath and moved into a fighting stance. She heard the hiss and dodged to her right.

"Scratch!" she called out releasing the Pokémon who met the Electrabuzz head on. The two began to grapple. It was then she noticed the room wasn't so empty the furniture was pristine white, mostly desks. Surge had kicked on down and was using it as cover. Fire saw the gun peaking over and head behind an indent in the wall that lead to a door way. She checked the knob to find it opened and grinned.

When Surge came around the corner he found an open door and no one.

Fire chose that moment pulling around the corner of the frame for a split second she took a shot hitting the Gym leader in the arm before moving down the hallway.

"Gah!" he yelled after a moment he ran in after her. "Raichu!"

Fire turned the corner and found herself in a different office a much smaller one. She leaped the desk taking cover.

"Strike!" She said releasing the Pokémon into the air where he hit the Raichu head on.

There was a crash not too far off in the distance and bellowing battle cries. Fire couldn't tell who was winning in the battle between her Nidoking and Surge's Electrabuzz but in the fight between her and Surge… He was stronger, better prepared… He knew the battle field for fucks sack and she just walked right into this… She needed to level the playing field a bit. It was then she saw the air vents

She may have found it.

/L/

Leaf hated darkness, it suffocated you and welcomes you at the same time. It just reminds him of his sister.

"_It's so dark Lea…."_

In the worst possible way cut up and red.

The knife slid past him cutting his cheek ever so slightly.

He gritted his teeth the cut hurt.

"Nine!" He called out releasing the Fire Pokémon "wil-o-wisp!" now he had at least some light as long as he stayed with his Pokémon. The cream furred Pokémon disliked the situation as much as he did or he guessed from the way it's fur bristled. The cut itched.

Leaf couldn't hear anything other than the sound of the water fountain suddenly a second knife flew past him.

"You know…" the voice echoed with no way of locating it "You're blinding yourself by being able to see"

"What does that mean?" Leaf said to himself realizing that the voice belonged to his enemy. Why would his enemy want to help him?

"I knew I drew the short straw when the other two took your friends but really… I could have killed you within the moment you entered the building. At least your friend was on alert"

Fire who rushed right into the building was more prepared then he was?

"Yeah well what man attacks his enemy from the shadows with knives?" Leaf attempted to gloat the foe.

"A smart one… You see I entertain no thoughts of being stronger, even if I was I wouldn't leave this fight to chance" A third knife went right past his ear "it always shocks me when I find someone like you in a place like Kanto"

"You mean someone honourable enough to want to have a real fight?" Leaf hissed three knives all from different places… Hell it was possible Koga hadn't thrown any of them it wasn't like he could see.

"Exactly how are you still alive?" Leaf blinked completely confused by the question suddenly Koga flew forward throwing him against a wall knife at his throat.

Nine was bombarded by poison type Pokémon and soon succumbed to the effects of their spores, bites and stings collapsing.

"Honour doesn't exist here kid" Koga explained "I'll admit I was curious about fighting you. Surge wanted a rematch with that brat still claiming she was… unhinged. Sabrina knew that your other friend would come looking for her."

"So what makes me so special?" Leaf struggled

"You're thick" Koga examined the boy "especially if you still don't get what I'm telling you, the lesson I'm trying to teach you. If you had used the lack of light to your advantage you could have killed me by now!"

Leaf froze completely at that the words echoed in his mind

"And the funny thing is both of your friends would have without hesitation"

Leaf suddenly woke from his state and lashed out kicking Koga away. The man in black disappeared leaving Leaf alone in the dark.

"Both your friends know the secret of how a Pokémon battle goes"

"What's that?" Leaf said trying to locate Koga's voice again

"That the trainer is just as much a target as the Pokémon and there is no such thing as an honourable fight"

Leaf suddenly remembered the man's earlier comment as the darkness in front of him began to flicker and blur.

The cut on his cheek was unbearably itchy now.

/B/

Blue honestly wondered how the others were doing. He doubted ether of their fights were anything like his.

Sabrina was still fighting with her hypnosis attacks so he couldn't trust anything he was blind, deaf and devilishly handsome but that was just his opinion.

He pulled out a pair of goggles which allowed him to see the heat coming from the living. Sabrina saw this coming though and teleported to his position and hit him hard in the back.

"So are you just going to play with your toys or are you going to fight me?" She asked as Blue stood barely effected.

"It's a little unfair when I don't know what's real now isn't it?"

"Hmmm" Sabrina flipped her hair "honestly someone like you Huntsman, haven't you spent the last year or so making a name for yourself taking down everyone to do with the Pure Rose?" Blue smiled

"You know I prefer Blue… Huntsman's a little too _fable_ for me" He paused "and your right I should stop messing around" he released his Hitmonlee. His hand fell to his side and both stood silently eyes darting across the grave yard looking for something.

Within seconds Blue had found it the fault line. He directed the Hitmonlee with a slight gesture and he few forward kicking the Alakazam right in the jaw.

The illusion shattered at that moment.

"I really don't want to take this too far Sabrina" Blue narrowed his eyes walking over to the girl the Hitmonlee returning to his side.

"We're just start-" Hitmonlee kicked her hard in the stomach. Blue released his Fearow and Wigglytuff moving forward quickly.

The Alakazam moved getting over it's hit and prepared to attack when it was hit from behind by a nightshade attack. Blue's Gengar moved back into the shadows.

A Drowzee collided with the Wigglytuff who once knocked back flew forward in a body slam. The Drowzee retaliated with another attack and as Gengar came to the Pokémon's rescue. A Hypno then appeared attacking both.

Fearow rained attacks down as best it could before an Abra teleported right on top of it and started attacking.

The room was a mess of battle cried and attacks flying and Blue could see it reminded Sabrina of something bad just from the look on her face.

She ran forward right towards the boy in front of her a knife in her hand and stabbed him

Click

"And check mate" the Blue she stabbed reverted into a very upset Ditto and the real Blue stood behind her with a Blastoise. Her Pokémon made a move but she waved her hand.

"So what do you want to know Mr Huntsman?"

**Oh God…**

**So I decided to do a short chapter here and do the second half of the fights next chapter. Admittedly I wanted to write Blue's the most he's really started to show his true colours as of late. We've also now see his for now full team.**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	28. Chapter 22

**Hey so this weird thing happened… people reviewed and I got this strange feeling where I wanted to write so I did… and you get another chapter…**

**Odd huh?**

**Chapter 22**

/B/

"I'd like to start with how you know Fire" Sabrina seemed surprised

"You honestly don't know?" The girl turned her head smiling at him "oh dear… She's my Mistress's daughter" Blue stayed calm

"Really should have guessed… no one can fuck up someone quite like Scarlet Red" Sabrina shrugged

"I'll admit the training is rough but she saved me and I'm sure to Fire she's her mother" She noticed his eyes narrow "I wouldn't worry about a test of loyalty Scarlet is dead otherwise I wouldn't be here right now"

"I doubt that Sabrina" Blue sighed "the evidence is too… much for her to be dead"

"Or you just want to finish her yourself" Sabrina said turning herself completely around now though the gun was still pointed at her face "face it _Huntsman_, Scarlet is gone and she left nothing but a broken child as her heir" Blue shook his head at her

"Or Sabrina she abandoned you, because when it comes down to it no one means anything to Scarlet just her vision of her perfect world" The girl lashed out then moving forward with her knife Blue twisted it out of her hand and had the gun under her chin within seconds.

"She would never abandon me!" Sabrina hissed falling to her knees the gun stayed where it was

"She abandoned that child didn't she?"

"Fire ran after what happened to her brother! She ran away! To be honest I'm surprised you have no idea about any of this" Sabrina still had her pride Blue noted as he put the gun away. The girl knew nothing that much was obvious.

"Well you were of no use. See you around Sabrina" he walked away returning his Pokémon.

"You're just going to leave me here?" she called after him

"If you plan to not attack me and just disappear yes…. But if you make any other move I'm not giving you a second chance"

With that the boy left he still had a few things to do before Fire and Leaf finished their fights he just had to follow the hot air.

/F/

Surge was ether an idiot or had a plan she had no idea about.

Fire doubted the second option to be honest.

Right now she was so happy she was small enough to scurry about the air vents she just needed to move far enough away that she could make a…

"The hell…?" Looking through the vent she could see a room that contained a large vat surrounded by wires and devises used to measure. Surge was an almost exclusive electric type trainer so on one hand it didn't seem to odd that he would have electrical equipment about. Quickly with a deft hand she removed the vent as quietly as she could before moving into the room.

Looking over the room she took note of the readings far too high for the Pokémon Surge seemed to have. Even the Electrabuzz didn't seem powerful enough to get these kinds of readings…

Fire backed away her mind going over the facts and making the realization as she connected the ratings and images she was now seeing of the legendary bird Zapdos's wings.

"We need to regroup because this is going to get messy"

/L/

Leaf felt his legs go weak

"What the hell…"

"What? You thought I'd miss _that_ many times kiddo?" Leaf collapsed and glared at Koga who appeared. "So what are you going to do now?"

/F/

Fire sprung out of the air vent into the original room to find Scratch and the Electrabuzz still going at it on their own. Strike flew in at the sound still trading blows with the Raichu.

"So back where we started?" Surge was behind her, Fire turned smiling.

"Now it's time for the real fight" She explained "All or nothing" the man laughed releasing a Magneton which sent out a thunder shock without being prompted. Fire dodged moving fast to the right of the other trainer. A Magnemite barrelled towards her so she side stepped easily.

Strike and the Raichu were nearing the end of their battle both tired and covered in wounds.

"Strike slam!" hearing the command the Pokémon leaped forward as fast as possible and hit the other Pokémon hard into the wall not letting up. Raichu was finished and so was Strike at least for the time being he could barely stand up.

Fire couldn't make heads or tails of Scratch's match so instead she returned the team mate and mentally prepared herself for her next and possibly last move. She released Ivy who began to glow and grow larger. Fire smirked calling out her attack

"Ivy poison powder!" the attack from the Venasaur flew towards Surge who moved out of range holding his breath and carefully not allowing the spores into his body.

"Is that all you have Fire?" he asked pulling out his gun. Fire kicked a table up using it for cover and picked up Vital. The Eevee's ears twitched and it gestured with its head forward. Fire nodded to Ivy who then prepared.

Quickly Fire threw away the table and Ivy sent out a great storm of leaves right towards the thunder Pokémon and Surge. Fire moved around the side and while both were distracted threw the Eevee into the air. The small Pokémon landed in a slam and preceded the use toxic further disadvantaging the metal creature.

"Slam again Vital!" the creature obeyed before being thrown of the hard to balance surface of the foe.

"Ivy vine whip!" the grass Pokémon caught the Magneton up in it's vines and threw it at Surge who was shocked by his own Pokémon. Surge was unconscious and so was the Pokémon.

Fire walked over to the side of the room and removed her hat from the wall.

"Few distractions were all I needed… That was for Draty bastard" She pulled the hat down over her eyes and walked past the elevator and to the stairs.

She took each one two at a time and checked the doors as she went for the first three levels (apparently she was about ten levels higher in the building then when she had started) nothing of interest was going on from what she could tell from the small windows in each of the doors.

However it was the fourth floor down she had to stop and hide (no one had come looking for her yet and she had not plan to aggravate the situation). It was a difficult activity since there was no solid wall to hide her (she moved as close to the wall by the stairs going up and hopped the thin metal fence on the other side would somehow obscure her). The two Rocket grunts on the floor bellow stopped on the landing to speak.

"We were just bringing her food the bitch" one said obviously frazzled.

_So there's a prisoner on this floor?_ Fire wondered to herself moving closer to the bars to listen.

"You'd think from the way she was acting she was related to the other two little brats as well" that almost stopped Fire's heart was it possible? There was some sort of static sound and a beep the first grunt pulled out a kind of radio and listened.

"Rodger" he turned to the other one "apparently the Hunter kid is causing trouble" the other shook his head.

"Seriously you'd think Sabrina could handle a little kid!" with that the two were off, thankfully down to a much lower level.

Fire's original plan had been to get down to where Leaf was as quickly as possible before going to find Blue however now… If they were talking about who she thought they were talking about… She had to check that level out.

Level four was different to the level she had been on. It seemed to be more for conferences and meetings. The place was predominantly carpeted in some sort of boring navy. Fire moved easily though the corridor finding no guards. Something that surprised her but at the same time made her suspicious. This could have all been a trap.

Her steps became more tentative, she moved slower almost sliding her feet across the floor when she heard a loud noise coming from around the corner. She peeked around seeing a grunt slam a door behind her.

"You okay?" Another asked

"The Bitch threw a chair at me!" She screeched. Fire released Ivy.

"Aww… Sure she had a good reason for it!" She called rounding the corner and sending a vine whip out to the unsuspecting guards. The vine distracted the guards for a moment as a sleep powder knocked them out. Ignoring the powder Fire moved to the door hoping this wasn't a trap.

She opened the door slowly peaking though. She saw Oak sitting at a table in the small room alone staring at her hands.

"Hiya!" Fire called as she pulled the hat down over her eyes and opened the door completely.

"Fire? What are you doing here?" Oak shook her head obviously overjoyed to see the girl for some reason "never mind are you alright? Where are the other two?" the girl shrugged

"Blue went off to do his own thing a while back… Leaf and I got separated he's down on the ground floor" Oak nodded

"Let's find him then"

The first thing they noticed as they entered the room was Leaf's body. He lay on the ground curled up on himself. Oak let out some sort of choked scream running to her nephew. Fire stood there for a moment as the door of the stairs shut and she heard something.

She ran to Oak who is taking Leaf's pulse moving in front of her as the dart makes contact with her right shoulder.

Fire stops for a moment taking a deep breath as the lights go out.

She stands moving away from Oak who attempts to grab her. The girl lowered her hat and pulled the dart from her shoulder.

"How long I got?" she asks the darkness hearing a laugh reverberate across the walls.

"A matter of minutes… I thought you might be a challenge" a devil may care creeps across Fire's lips as her hand moves down her jacket.

"Well life's a bitch… also I have immunity"

She took one shot with her gun into the darkness. The sound of Koga hitting the water filled the room.

**Ten bullets left!**

**Also for those who don't know immunity is an ability that came up in third generation that made Pokémon immune to poison (only like three Pokémon had it though).**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	29. Chapter 23

**Sup guys? So Christmas is nearing and I don't know about you guys but I have to spend most of this time shopping and baking to prepare. So sorry I had planned to have this up during the week but that didn't happen…**

Chapter 23

/O/

When she saw Leaf on the ground no thought entered her mind she just ran to him to find his pulse so weak…

When Fire got in the way of the dart, when she got hit all Oak could think was that the girl would die to…

The girl just stood there for a moment as the lights went out around them. She even moved away when Oak tried to pull her down to see if there was anything she could do.

Fire pulled the dart from her shoulder like it was nothing examining it in a clinical way as she asked

"How long I got?" She almost sounded board. Oak had never heard her speak like this, like she was above everything.

"A matter of minutes… I thought you might be a challenge" The voice from the darkness angered Oak he was talking about killing a child, a little girl. She couldn't see what Fire was doing. She could only hear her moving her hand within her jacket.

"Well life's a bitch… also I have immunity"

The gun shot and the sound of their assailant hitting the water… Was Fire a child? From her position on the ground as the lights came on Oak saw her eyes under the cap.

Fire seemed to notice and turn away lowering it further. Oak wouldn't forget the look though, so apathetic.

_That look… Was that really Fire?_

"Who the hell are you?" Oak called seeing the girl about to walk away

"Fire" The girl said fledging confusion, the tone was off though. A smile came to her lips, the same goofy grin she always had "What Prof you hit your head back there or something?" That smile she always had? That Oak realized had always been faked.

Oak felt even sicker was everything she had known about this girl a lie? Fire was a compete unknown quantity.

"Fire…" Oak tested the name on her lips pausing "I want to know who you really are…" The smile slipped off the girl's lips and Oak caught the dangerous glint in her eye.

"Heh… Oak you really don't…" The tone she had taken sounded defeated, she pulled the gun from her pocket and scrutinised it with her eyes she muttered something before turning away. "Take care of him. I'm going to find Blue"

She didn't wait for a reply

/F/

Fire thought about Oak's question.

"Heh… Oak you really don't…" she had completely slid from her usual act. She took the gun from her jacket and examined it.

"A monster…" she quietly said to herself before she completely turned away from Oak. "Take care of him. I'm going to find Blue"

She didn't want the professor to pry any further so she left as quickly as possible.

The building wasn't too hard to navigate it was an office building there was even signs to tell her where places like security office was.

Even if Blue wasn't there it was the perfect place to look for him.

But the corpse of a grunt hidden in a closet without his gun told her he had at least been nearby. Fire sighed as she moved down the hall. She wondered if Oak knew about Blue.

She doubted Leaf had any idea…

She thought of the boy lying on the ground poisoned… She hadn't… Didn't know Leaf all too well but he made her smile. He obviously brought her act and thought he had to take care of her. He was a stark contrast to Blue.

She heard the slightest sound of shuffling feet and she looked up.

At the end of the hall was Blue, seeing her he smirked and waved. She lowered her hat slightly.

"How are you?" He asked with a grin. She raised an eye brow "alright I'm going to guess it hasn't been a party getting in here huh?"

"Leaf got hit by poison" She held up her hand before he could say anything "Oak's got him"

"Okay… Well that's good now there's just one more thing" he pulled out the gun and pointed it at her head. Fire was not impressed. "Fire Red really? Scarlet wasn't very inventive when naming you" Blue's eyes were cold.

"No she wasn't" _it's always a gun_ "what do you want Blue? Are you going to shoot me because of who my mother was?" the boy shook his head eyes still on her.

"No… I'm going to wait for a real reason" he expected her to give him one… that she was an enemy. Fire moved slowly removing the hat from her head.

"You expect me to give you one?" He voice cracked a little as she spoke she knew he could see her eyes but she was letting him because… She needed Blue to trust her. He and Leaf were the closest things she had to human friends… They weren't soldiers, they wouldn't do what she told them to do.

And it wasn't like she could ever hide anything from Blue for long as it was.

"… I'm not really sure… I'm still not sure if anything good could come out of Scarlet as it is" She knew her face reflected how she felt, that she felt as if she had been bitten.

"I'm not good Blue… You may have noticed how wrong I am" he didn't lower the gun. "But it's funny I'm being put on trial by a murderer" this time he flinched.

"I'm just trying to stop her sweetheart in any way I can and right now there's you… She raised you…"

"To be her" she cut him off. She raised her head though and looked him right in the eye "funny thing is though for all the 'raising' she did… I could never be her" He seemed to be taking in her words "why do you want to destroy her so badly?"

"Because my parents were gone, she killed Leaf's to find Oak…. She took away his sister and reduced her to nothing" he gritted his teeth "then she brought Daisy back to us so we could hear her final words…" He lowered his gun "let's get moving Fire… I'll trust you for now"

"What changed your mind?" he rolled his eyes

"You didn't shoot me"

Fire put the hat back on her head and walked right up to his side the bill lowered over her eyes.

"Good because I'll trust you too… for now" He smirked at her. "So any idea what's going on here?" he nodded

"Oh yeah… So Team Rocket have caught all three legendary bird Pokémon"

"Yeah I ran into Surge. He had a lot of data on Zapdos. There were a lot of machines around… it looked like they were for measuring electricity"

"That's because they caught Zapdos to use as a power source" He turned his head towards her "think about it Legendary Pokémon have far more power than any other… or as far as we know they do. Team Rocket want to catch all of them. The electric type's specifically to use for power."

"Okay and the other two?" Fire asked thinking

"I'm not entirely sure but you know how Articuno can live in ice? I saw some of the experiments they were doing it seems it can do that with anyone" he paused for a moment "imagine fields of prisoners…. Moltres well that just seems to be more of an obvious power move"

"Wait… this is literally a power grab?" Fire said "They own Kanto anyway!"

"Ahhh your cynicism is showing Fire. The gym leaders are rising up; they're getting torn apart by twelve year olds! They need to keep a hold of Kanto even if only to save their asses when someone with any sort of humanity takes a look at half their experiments" there was silence after a moment.

"Have you sabotaged the base yet?" she asked him

"No" they turned to see Surge and Sabrina. The girl stepped forward rose in hand "but we would like that disk back" Blue pulled a disk out of his pocket

"What this? So sorry Sweetie but it's a parting gift… Also didn't I tell you to leave" Fire let out a disturbing laugh

"It must be a gym leader thing no matter how many times you give them the chance they just come right back!" Fire quickly ran though her team and the location was not ideal she really only had Vital and Strike as options at the moment.

It was then that she noticed the rather large smirk of Blue's face.

"Ready?" She nodded. Blue released his Hitmonlee who went right though the wall and grabbing Fire he ran right though the hole (Fire was in turn holding on to her hat). In mid air Fire wanted to scream at him but he was already releasing his Fearow. She got the message and released Ty who was glade it seemed to see some action.

"Hey you two! Why don't you come and play?" Blue yelled back to the building which the side of burst to reveal Sabrina ridding Moltres and Surge atop Zapdos.

"Isn't that cheating Sabrina shouldn't you only be using psychic types?" Fire asked the girl glared at her

"I won't tell if you don't little Red!" Before Fire could move Blue and his Pokémon were in the way.

"I call dibs!" Fire rolled her eyes

"And I thought this was a team up!" Fire said stuffing her hat into her backpack so it would stay safe. With that Blue gave a fake salute and was barrowing towards Sabrina with a drill peck. Fire sighed and turned to Surge.

They both glared at each other but Surge did something that surprised her he pulled out his gun to show it had no bullets.

"One more round only us and them" he meant their Pokémon.

"You never struck me for the honourable type… I get it" Fire replied "But this fall would kill you"

"Never planned on falling"

**Yep one more fight I thought an air battle would be the best and don't worry Leaf isn't out of the picture he'll still get his moment.**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	30. Chapter 24

**Caught a cold and it is shit… Oh well have a chapter while I try and beat my fever.**

Chapter 24

/L/

When Leaf came to he was in a bed, he was honestly surprised he even came to at all. It was then he saw her, his Aunt looking so happy to see he was alive and only a little bit dishevelled.

"Oh thank god!" she said hugging him

"Where am I?"

"The infirmary, seems Blue or Fire had been this way. The guards were taken out. I just had to get the antidote to the poison in you" Leaf nodded standing up "Where do you think you're going?"

"….I'm in an enemy infirmary… also Fire and Blue are out there screwing up God knows what and you expect me to stay here?" Something changed in his Aunt's face

"They can handle it Leaf, just stay here" the boy shook his head and moved to the door. "Leaf Green-Oak!" he paused at his full name

"I have to go back out there!" He yelled back at her "I can't just leave Blue and Fire to handle everything! Am I really that useless?" He asked her "They can handle it? They shouldn't have to!" This was stupid he was just trying to prove himself… This would get him killed but… he had to.

"You want to die out there? I've already lost your mother and father… I lost your sister" his aunt was pleading "you want me to lose you too?" Leaf shook his head.

"You won't lose me… Fire and Blue will probably handle combat." He spotted the computer then "Get on that I'll send you what info I can. I know I'm not up to fighting back. But I _can_ handle screwing this base up as much as possible." He explained, she nodded

"Stay out of combat Leaf" he nodded

"I'll try" he left the room after that.

/F/

Her and Surge flew right at each other she wondered what he had planned but she waited… waited

"Drill peck!" Surge yelled

"Right!" Fire called Ty obeyed moving to the right before swinging back to the other Pokémon. She needed close and precise action for this. Surge opened his mouth

"Th-" "Supersonic!" "-under" midway through the word Ty's attack started leaving Zapdos confused and Fire holding on for dear life as her Pokémon did the flying equivalent of back pedalling.

Zapdos confused sent out the thunder attack but it missed Fire completely heading towards Sabrina who spotting it dodged but took minor damage. Surge seeing the spectacle smirked

"I'll give you that one" he said. Fire was confused; he seemed to be enjoying this fight.

"What's up with you?" she asked suspiciously. Surge laughed

"You telling me you don't enjoy the rush of a battle with high stakes, no second chances and an opponent who's as unforgiving as someone like you?"

"… eauh?" The sound didn't sound right somewhere between "Huh?" and utter confusion.

"Let me put it this way… The rush of knowing this is it I win, I win but if I lose" he glanced down "as you pointed out the fall would kill me"

"You're just weird" Fire gave up on understanding the thunder gym leader but a smirk appeared on her own face "But it will be fun beating the crap out of you"

"There's the spirit! Now Drill peck!" Fire dodged

"Agility!" she called out due to Zapdos's confusion it was hard to work out where it would hit so she chose to get far out of it's way.

/B/

"I'm surprised you two can work together with who you are" Blue shrugged dodging the fire attack.

"What can I say mutual cause" he smirked "kicking your asses" Sabrina didn't look amused.

"Fire Spin!" she yelled

"Mirror move!" Blue called back hearing Sabrina scream as the inferno hit her, he didn't even twitch at the sound. He noticed both Fire and Surge did at least respond in one way or another before returning to their own fight. The girl put out the flames after a few moments but was burned badly by the attack.

"You know I've seen people pull that as some sort of torture" Blue nodded

"Yeah so have I… A bunch of your cult friends did it to my friend's sister" Sabrina didn't move, she was obviously in pain

"Get out of the sky you idiot" Blue hissed it was then that Fire went barrelling into him. His Fearow lost height and he ended up in the claws of her Aerodactyle. "The hell?" he called out.

"Told you we should have teamed up" She called from above him it was then he saw Sabrina burnt yes but with her on Moltres was her Drowzee. At Fire's command he was dropped back on his Pokémon where she moved in next to him.

"I don't need your help" She glanced at him from the side before shrugging

"Fine then lick your wounds!"They dodged another fire spin before Fire was gone Surge had moved off further from the building where dark clouds were gathering. Blue gritted his teeth and glared at Sabrina who it seemed was laughing at him.

"I won't fall for that again"

"Nope… you'll just fall!" she hissed as they flew at each other trading blows.

/L/

Leaf had to guess the place he had entered had to be the big boss of team Rocket's office because of the desk, screens and the other lavish furnishings. What surprised him though was when the symbol appeared up on screen and then a man appeared. He was heavy set and somehow sent a shiver down Leaf's spine.

It was obviously a video call.

"I am surprised you made it up here" the man said "after all that poison, you are a resilient child aren't you?"

"Have to be, have you seen the people I hang out with?" Leaf replied dryly there was a chuckle from the man.

"Yes I have been keeping an eye on them… For example the boy River Blue he was in here before. Gathered everything of interest"

"Why would I listen to you?" Leaf asked and the man smirked

"Because Mr Green-Oak" the screen changed to video of Blue and Fire fighting on their flying type Pokémon against two gym leaders on legendary birds. It was then he noticed the third one Articuno flying towards the group. "You see… Originally I gave each of my gym leaders a legendary bird to take care of unfortunately. Your friend Fire put Koga out of commission… Not dead but close. So no one is out there controlling Articuno…" Leaf understood he headed to the window hearing the sound of the video chat end.

He opened it easily and released his Charizard. He realized then he was completely going against what his Aunt said.

He jumped out the window anyway.

/F/

She knew it was unlikely but when Fire saw the giant ice bird heading towards them she really hoped it might actually like to help them.

That was completely wrong… Articuno seemed to somewhat obey the gym leaders as it would attack her and Blue but not them.

Fire dodged another stream of ice when she saw the bird get tackled by a blur of red.

"The hell?" she said as the creature came up next to her.

"Hey Fire" Leaf said with a grin "how's the fighting going?" Fire put on a smirk

"Oh so and so" she replied "good to see you up"

"Making a guy jealous" Blue appeared after that. Fire raised her eye brow but it was Leaf who spoke next.

"Hey Blue… So what's the plan?" Fire glanced at him

"Oh I don't know apparently Blue failing to fight Sabrina and not liking help and me just barrelling at Surge to stop him from using thunder" Blue glared at the girl who left to do just that sending a wing attack at the male gym leader.

/L/

"Er…" Leaf started but Blue flew off before he could even speak. "Hey!" he yelled following the boy and dodging a fire spin. "Are you two fighting or something?" Blue gave a nasty sounding laugh.

"Just go help Fire" Leaf glared at him this time a fire spin narrowly missed his best friend. Leaf didn't move for a moment seeing Articuno he flew forward sending fire at it so the bird returned to circling the battle.

It was then he turned to the fights. Fire and Surge seemed to be at a stalemate Fire would pull something clever like coming from bellow with a thunder attack after her so that the Zapdos would be hit and then attempt an attack but the Zapdos was just too powerful.

Blue was obviously angry and him and Sabrina were just trading blows and comments without ether truly making any headway. Sabrina was badly burnt from something yes but Blue seemed too weary to actually attack her.

He was attempting to keep Articuno out of the fight but that just lead the bird to circle them taking pot shots…

He had to do something drastic and a thought accrued to him but he'd need some help. He met Fire's eyes for a moment and she seemed to understand moving away from Surge sending off a wing attack as she did.

Leaf flew higher into the air knowing his Aunt was going to kill him for this.

Fire engaged Articuno keeping it as still as she could as Leaf leapt of his Charizard

And landed on the legendary blue of ice.

**Yay I finally had Leaf do something cool!**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	31. Chapter 25

**So… anyone sick of fighting the Gym leaders yet?**

**Also if people didn't notice there's a new poll!**

Chapter 25

/L/

First thing Leaf noticed was how cold the bird was and then how stiff. It actually felt like the creature was frozen.

His next thought was to grab onto it's neck so it couldn't throw him off.

Fire was gone keeping Surge away from him, his Charizard was hovering about bellow ready to catch him.

"Look Articuno I don't like you and you don't like me!" the bird still screech and throw it's head around "but help me out here and you and your buddies can go home!" that seemed to stop the bird who turned it's head to peer at him through narrowed crimson eyes. Leaf wondered if it was seeing if it could trust him. "What do you have to lose?" he asked it.

The bird stopped fighting him.

"Okay I need to get close to my friends the girl and the boy" he explained and the bird moved towards Fire and Blue. It gave Blue a wary glance as he dodged another attack.

"What's going on?" He asked

"I need you to distract Sabrina for a second while I—"

"Do a sweep!" Fire grinned acting like her old self "I'll handle Surge don't worry!" She was gone after that and Blue met his eyes with a much more serious expression then Leaf was used too.

"You really think you can do this?" Leaf nodded.

"I have one of those plan things" Blue seemed to think for a moment before slowly giving a single nod.

Fire kept Surge busy with ease, seeming a bit like her old self she heckled dodged and did the attack equivalent of poked him while Leaf and Blue acted.

Blue went all out offensive on Sabrina hitting her with a near consent fury attacks. Since until this point he had been only trading shots with her, she was incredibly surprised by the sudden change of events.

"Okay we need to get behind her" Leaf explained to Articuno "Then we need to hit her with an ice attack!" The bird obeyed but Leaf didn't foresee all the consequences.

Articuno was still a wild creature and it's plan was to freeze Moltres's wings as it attacked sending both the fire bird and psychic trainer hurtling to the ground.

/B/

Blue could tell that wasn't part of the plan. Moltres quickly pulled itself out of it melting the ice but by that point Sabrina was off the bird and it had no interest in helping her. Her arms were still frozen so she couldn't get one of her Pokémon out.

She'd probably be dead before she hit the ground.

This wasn't a death he would be responsible for… She was a part of the cult.

He had to save her because Leaf would blame himself for this.

Blue flew down and his bird grabbed the girl by the shoulders.

"What are you doing?" She screeched

"What an unattractive tone" Blue replied signalling to Leaf she was fine "I believe I am saving your life"

/F/

It was a cheap shot but he should have seen it coming.

Surge was distracted, unsure if he should move to save Sabrina and at the sometime still fighting Fire. So as Leaf came in hitting Zapdos hard with Articuno all Fire could do was watch a little _too_ satisfied as Zapdos was knocked back by the attack, Surge was thrown off (and caught by Leaf's Charizard) and the legendary bird of thunder glanced about unsure of what to do next.

Her, Blue, Leaf and Charizard all landed on the ground with Moltres and Zapdos circling. Leaf quickly removed himself from Articuno thanking the bird before it leaped into the air and all three left.

"You could have kept it you know" Blue said completely not serious Fire realized. She returned Ty and pulled her hat back over her eyes feeling some semblance of comfort from the act.

It was then they all took notice of the fact they were surrounded… However not by grunts. These people were all in blue police uniforms something Fire had rarely seen.

All of them moved out of the way though for a figure. Fire knew who it was and she just stopped herself from audibly groaning.

"Well if it isn't the little lord!" Surge did not even stop himself from his own groan, Fire was a little disturbed that that was what she would have said. Erik's eyes moved to the older man

"Well hello Surge…" He replied, he seemed to be ignoring everyone other then the gym leader and Blue though because his next move was to walk straight past her and over to the boy. "Did you get it?" the other boy smirked revealing the disk.

"But of cause" Erik let out what seemed like a genuine smile before turning to Surge and Sabrina.

"I doubt ether of you will be surprised to know that your gym leader status has been revoked" Sabrina shrugged

"Oh dear I was doing so much with that…" She pretended to cry. Surge seemed to care just as much. Fire took note of how much this seemed to bother Erik, Leaf seemed effected too, Blue was still basking in the glow of his own brilliance for having the disk and she herself was more wary of ether now ex gym leader attacking than anything else.

"Take them away!" Erik finally said and the police moved to remove the two people. Sabrina still partially frozen walked quietly shooting a glare at the three of them as she left.

Surge was different though

Surge went along calmly, walking beside the officers until he made it to Fire. At that moment he moved smirking at the girl he gave her a small wave.

"See ya kiddo we need to have a real rematch!" the sudden movement put the police officers on edge but Fire barley reacted to it.

"And I'll win like every other time" she replied in her usual cocky manner and Surge went back to being compliant as the officers lead him away. Erik coughed attempting to get their attention.

"All right then" he said quickly looked at all three of them "I suggest you all get cleaned up and checked out… Especially you Leaf" Leaf gave him a glare while a laughing, Blue placed his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Look at the bright side at least the norm for you isn't having a gun pointing to your head" the blue eyed boy said looking at Fire.

"Hey!" Fire called back as the two boys laughed Erik looked a little wary at that comment

"I don't think I really want to know about that… "The gym leader shook his head "anyway more importantly… it seems the CEO of Team Rocket Giovanni is nowhere to be found"

"I thought he would be hidden on a lower floor have you checked everywhere?" Blue asked

"Yes… Enough incriminating evidence to put every member away but no Giovanni" there was silence for a moment before Leaf spoke.

"I think I spoke to him…" Everyone turned to the brunet "it was over a computer in his office. This heavy set guy, really close cut brown hair-"

"….black eyes?" Fire asked her stomach fell. Erik looked at her and his eyes seemed to soften for a moment

"Are you alright Fire?" He asked she took a moment before speaking.

"Yeah… I'm just an idiot… I've met the guy before but I didn't realize it was him" she knew her smile looked really fake now "I went through the Diglot tunnel with the guy and I knew something was off" the older boy shook his head.

"Not surprising… Don't worry about it we'll catch the man" Fire laughed

"That's not it Lord boy… I had the perfect chance to catch him then and I didn't even realize it" did the little lord think she was scared or something? There were worse demons then a corrupt CEO. Erik looked taken aback by her reply and soon after left them (returning to ignoring her again) as he had to prepare things with the other gym leaders.

The police soon left them alone as well after getting their statements and all their Pokémon's wounds had been taken care of. The three of them then sat together for a moment.

"So… have you two made up?" Leaf asked and Fire glanced over at Blue who shrugged

"… We weren't fighting Leaf just… things" he stood up stretching "as it is I've lost time. I've got things to do before I head back to Pallet see you two around" with that he was gone as usual.

"How about you?" Leaf turned to Fire who gave him a smile

"I'm going to travel a bit more… Got to fill the time before the Pokémon league" she explained

"You can always come back to Pallet you know" Leaf told her and she wondered if he was ready for her reaction. Fire gave him a true smile and stood not speaking

"I may take you up on that offer" she said after a moment of thought before she released Ty and left the scene behind her.

**Short I know but it finished off Saffron**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	32. Chapter 26

**Random little note here but anyone read the rules recently? There's a thing about not using other people's songs in your work… that's like half the site! Odd for me to bring it up right? Not really I was thinking about it because the song referred to in this chapter "Leave the sun behind us" is as far as I know not a real song and the band "Mimic and Struggle" is not ether. If they are I was not referring to them.**

Chapter 26

/F/

Fire was back in Cerulean city. She thought she should drop in on Misty but the gym leader was too busy handling the Team Rocket situation. Fire had never understood how Kanto worked government wise it seemed that there was a pointless group of people who just sat around.

Then there was the gym leaders that acted with some sort of authority and power … As far as Fire could tell she had been involved in a political move by them.

Though she didn't know where Kanto would be by next year since the main crutch and money source it had was being swept out from beneath it (meaning the weapons industry that was basically just Team Rocket). All that it had left was the remains of that and some rather large underground stores of uranium and various metals that Unova _really_ wanted.

These things though… they had nothing to do with why she was in Cerulean… They were things she would rather think about though then the reason she had come here…

Back when Scarlet Red was at large there had been many ways to get things around to other members of her group. One was using the radios. Everyone had a code name Fire's had been Little miss Rosy. It sounded stupid but the point had been that the name had to be unusual enough that it being used would tell you the message was for you.

Two days ago the DJ had said

"This next song is 'Leave the sun behind us' by Mimic and Struggle, this song is for Little Miss Rosy time to pick up where you left off in Cerulean" the song started then. It was a strong guitar heavy song but Fire only heard the message playing over and over again in her head.

Someone who knew her wanted her to go to Cerulean…

Who? That she didn't know… or the meaning of the message so there she was sitting in the Pokémon centre waiting to find out, when she spotted a familiar face.

"Well 'llo there Missy" Bill said as Fire ran over to him to give a hug "what are yall doin' 'ere" she shrugged.

"Thought I'd drop by. Only got in an hour or so ago…" Something changed on Bill's face then "what?" she realized after a second it was relief.

"Thought for a second yall ware 'ere to hunt down that Pokémon" the moment he spoke he realized his mistake Fire's face had drastically changed "I should be goin'" before he could Fire had him by the arm.

"What Pokémon Bill?" he opened his mouth probably to further refuse but shut it seeing the look on her face. He sighed she let go of his arm and he rubbed his neck with it.

"Well… it's… it's definitely a psychic type it's out in that al' cave out there. No one's seen it really. Trainers been comin' from all over ta fight it" Fire nodded

"And you're here to research it right?"

"Yer" he didn't ask where she was going as she walked away and waved to him.

Fire walked towards the cave he had been talking about and saw the police trying to keep trainers out of the place. She looked at the scene from a distance. The small army of trainers trying to get in. Each one explaining why they could take the Pokémon on and the police refusing every single one of them.

_It can't be a coincidence that a message used by a group made up of psychic trainers lead me to some powerful psychic Pokémon_ Fire thought to herself, she barely noticed as the boy came up next to her.

"Hey Fire right?" She turned slightly to see him. She realized it was the boy she had met in Pewter city at the beginning of this crazy journey, the lack of the blue baseball cap over his short black hair had caught her for a second. She noticed that beside him was a Graveler.

"Ace?" the boy's grin reached his yellow eyes "got to say your friend's gotten bigger" the Graveler enjoyed the praise.

"Yeah Titan and I have been training like mad men" he gestured to the group before them "You going to try and get in?"

"No clue" she said knowing it was a lie "you?"

"Actually heading back home to Viridian" the boy seemed to realize something and glanced around

"Hey what happened to your Abra" he gestured to Strike who was sitting on her shoulder "wasn't that his place?"

"I switched up my team a bit" Fire explained, Ace furrowed his brows before giving a shrug.

"Okay… I should be going"

"See you around then" the boy nodded leaving.

With Ace out of sight Fire moved very carefully and chose her moment. The cave was on an island a little ways across from the city and walking along the road she found a less guarded entrance to it. With a strategically done sleep powder, it was so much harder to hide Ivy since he evolved. She had her entrance into the dark cave and with a flash from Strike she was completely able to see.

Fire found there seemed to be nothing unusual about the place… she didn't find any sort of hypnosis signs or faults. That wasn't completely odd though it was possible the Pokémon didn't know that move.

She was also looking for in herself and Strike signs of confusion which seemed more likely and yet there was nothing.

The first sign of trouble came from a flying rock from her right. This of cause led Fire to head in that direction wary of flying objects.

As she ran through the cave she heard more and more noises the sounds of a battle she realized as she came towards the great central cavern. The place had streams of water running though it and the sound of the wind could be heard bellowing though tunnels.

What shocked her was what she saw.

The Pokémon was something she had never seen before it was gray and more human in shape then she was used to. The features did seem familiar, the long tale ending in an oval shape and the long rabbit like feet the most.

"Look out!" Someone yelled and Fire moved left missing the rock heading towards her. That's when she saw him, Blaine. "Fire?" He called out and she ran over to him stopping Strike from using flash they hid (she was unsure of how much use that was). "What are you doing here?"

"Hard to explain" she replied "you said last time we met you made a bioweapon…"

"Yes that is him" Blaine looked sullen "Mewtwo a clone of Mew" that explained how some of the creature's features stood out to Fire.

"So what are we going to do now?" Fire asked the man who looked in a way beaten.

"I have to find a way to defeat him and if not that…" He pulled up the sleave of his lab coat and shirt revealing bandages but Fire could smell it, the scent of rotting flesh. "I need to stop him from causing too much damage before we both die from the deterioration"

"…How long is that going to take?" Fire had turned back to the creature which was now watching the two of them.

"A long time… Approximately two weeks" the girl pulled her hat down and looked back at Blaine

"And it will be painful? For both you and him I mean" Blaine nodded knowing that lying to the girl would be pointless

"Fire… We will be alive as our bodies decay" the girl turned away again looking at neither him nor his creation.

"So… You created him to kill… Maybe not raised but programmed him to kill… But it failed and now he has to die a slow painful death?" Her voice cracked a little as she spoke

"… Mewtwo was never meant to leave the chamber; he was the first one of this kind! Problems should be expected… However Team Rocket wanted him out to fight as soon as possible, like he was simply a modified gun! That impatience lead to defects" she heard Blaine sigh "this is my fault Fire and I will take the blame for it. But I didn't want this, I never wanted this. My time with Team Rocket had been some of the most exciting work of my life looking at genes. How to cure diseases in humans! How to unlock unknown potential in Pokémon! When Giovanni had gained some of Mew's DNA… I was too weak the idea of studying such a thing!"

"A legendary Pokémon?" Fire asked confused

"Not just any Pokémon the first ever! The one all Pokémon started from! And using it to create a new life form…" the man stopped slumping down to the ground "but… as I got further into my work I never realized how Giovanni twisted it, he used other's work, Maria and John Yellow. They had worked in similar fields, my collages… He had gotten a hold of their research. They had walked a thin line and Giovanni had completely crossed it"

"What are you talking about?" Fire was barely keeping up as Blaine's voice speed up becoming half crazed as he admitted his guilt.

"I started to realize that my creation couldn't exist, not just from Mew's DNA. Mewtwo needed a second donor to balance out Mew… a human one could work and with limited time the only possibility. Giovanni was all for it and to late I realized that all I had done was help to create a monster… a living weapon for the man. I had lost all hope…" he paused taking a breath it seemed he was calming down again "I resigned myself to dying with the prototype, the one you see there. But then all the research on Mew went missing. This was when of all things two kids just broke into our lab; they cleaned us out like it was nothing!"

"Me and Blue" Fire stated the obvious

"You two gave me my chance I did everything I could in a few minutes to put an end to the project but I accidently let Mewtwo free- a mistake I regret- I escaped myself after that with as much of my research as I could. It was enough to stop them making a new one…" Fire didn't look at him she simply stood there processing everything he had said.

"And now you want to kill him" she said looking down at Blaine she heard him gasp and she knew he could see the look of utter disgust she was giving him. "You understand that in a way he is your child… A child you created to kill…" she walked out of hiding then before Blaine could stop her.

"Fire!" He shouted but she didn't care she pulled the hat from her head and looked right up at the creature.

"Hey!" She called to Mewtwo "…Do you like the name Mewtwo?" the humanoid creature looked at her she expected some kind of attack or something to tell her yes or no.

_What does that matter?_ It thought to her Fire blinked back her surprise. _Yes human I understand your language._

"Heh…" Fire said pulling off her hat and rubbing her forehead "guess that will make this easier the names Fire by the way not human"

_That does not matter_

"Why not?"

_You are human like him you call me by my species I call you by yours_

"Well I asked if you had a name you know…" Fire shook her head "okay well whatever next question are you going to kill me?"

_Yes _it replied floating slightly towards her

"That was blunt"

_What else should I do? You are planning on killing me aren't you_? No matter the subject it spoke in the same blank tone that disturbed Fire it sounded too much like herself or her brother before they had escaped.

"….Listen I'm not planning on doing anything" She explained "To be honest… You view me as being like him correct? Your creator I guess"

_Of cause you are human. You are like him and the others _he spoke as if it was obvious, Fire shook her head again.

"No I'm more like you" She met his purple eyes with her own red ones. He did not speak so she continued "I wasn't born in a tube but my brother and I… Our mother chose our father-hell could be fathers for all I know-carefully to get the best genes possible. As smart, as strong, as fast, as agile…. Hell even looks went into it. Our mother chose a 'mate'."

_That is odd for humans then?_

"Most of the time genetics are less important than if you care about the person you are with" She explained noting that Blaine had slightly left the hiding spot and was watching them.

_I do not understand yet what you mean though by being "more like me"_

"My mother did those things and then trained me, you were probably programmed and in a sense the training was probably the same, except taking more time" Fire thought back to those times "things like being put though pain to heighten my own threshold for it or having poison forced down my throat so that I would become immune to it" more silence she could feel him waiting for the next thing. "Yes she even taught me how to kill… My mother from birth raised me to be a perfect killer"

_Why?_ He seemed to genuinely want to know. _Did she want a weapon?_

"In a sense… My brother was created more as a weapon… I was created to be her. My mother put me through hell, made me a monster to have someone to continue her horrible work…." There was silence for a moment

_So what do you do?_ He asked her

"I don't… I take what she taught me and use it. Yes I am a monster but I refuse to let it rule me… I-I spent many years running from it pretending to be something I'm not" she thought of her happy go lucky act "now I don't because if-if anything that vile woman taught me could be used to help others I will use it" she turned back to Blaine and gestured to him "Blaine isn't my mother though Mewtwo… In the end my mother was a monster as well she would never have learnt from her mistakes. Blaine may have been going about it the wrong way but his heart was in the right place" Blaine stepped into the open then.

"Fire is right Mewtwo… We will die if we stay separated like this but if instead we work together" He looked up at his creation "I can use what I have done to help you perhaps others… "

_And me?_ Mewtwo asked suspicious

"I can give you the chance to make your own decision" Mewtwo seemed to except that perhaps he could probe their minds to know if it was the truth. Blaine pulled a round object out of his pocket then, Fire recognized the purple ball.

"A master ball?" She whispered

"Yes it can give us more time however…" He looked up at the floating creature "it was the power to contain you Mewtwo, you will have to trust me" it wasn't surprising that Mewtwo was hesitant to do such a thing.

"I trust him Mewtwo… If he did anything though I've got your back" Fire told him and it seemed enough of a push to convince the Pokémon.

Fire and Blaine existed the cave together answered the police's questions and after Blaine thanked her Fire was taken to a room in the police station. It looked like a questioning room until she saw the monitor in front of her was set up similarly to a video conference.

With the Little Lord himself

"Leave us" he told the police officers who obeyed without question

"Have them around your little finger" Fire said sitting down casually

"Why is it always you Fire at the centre of everything? Or to put it correctly all trouble" he pulled his hand though his hair again "honestly… I'd feel sorry for those boys chasing after you"

"…?" Erik laughed at the look on her face later Fire realized he just meant Blue and Leaf, Erik though at the time realized why she was confused.

"Romance never crossed your mind? Surprising since you spend so much time with Blue"

"Blue is… Something" Fire said unsure of the turn the conversation had taken and disliking the fact that the Little Lord was laughing at her.

"You used to terrify me you know… But you really are like every other girl" Erik said

"No I'm not, not many girls my age would know over thirty six ways to kill you" she wondered by the look on his face as she so unemotionally said that if she had scared him again. That in a way satisfied her, the lord rubbed her the wrong away… How she had no idea, he just made her way to aware. "Is there a reason you wanted to talk to me though?" She tried to get them back on track, Erik returned back to business mode.

"Yes… We have tracked down Giovanni" he explained "he has returned back to his gym in Viridian City" Fire blinked surprised

"He was the Viridian Gym leader that went missing?" Erik nodded

"Yes a long time ago"

"So why tell me Little Lord?" Erik took a deep breath

"Because I want you to go defeat him Fire"

**Oh yes the final confrontation between Giovanni and Fire is coming up very soon.**

**I am also aware of how deferent the Mewtwo confrontation was in this story then the original manga but I thought that after hearing the story Fire would actually identify with Mewtwo in that situation also it helped to further round her character out (I am realizing how often she takes off the hat though which is interesting)**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	33. Chapter 27

**Merry Christmas! My Christmas present to all of you is this chapter before Christmas, the longest chapter of this story and the whole of the Giovanni battle! You little bastardi better enjoy it!**

**Also I am no mildly addicted to MeanGreenLuigi's renrangment of the Red/Lance Vs theme. I kind of want it for a ring tone… -_-'**

Chapter 27

/F/

Ace raised his eye brow at her they had been walking through Viridian city together having met near the entrance.

"Seriously…" he seemed to think about what to say next when a Zubat landed on his shoulder. "Hey Zuzu"

"You know I think I've never seen any of your Pokémon but Titan" Ace shrugged at Fire's comment

"I'm not the type to just have them roam around I guess… I more have Titan out to watch my back or nowadays I use him for travel" he turned back to the red eyed girl as they stopped walking. They stood in front of the gym together. "You seriously going to go in there?"

"Yep… " She took a deep breath "wish me luck"

"… Yes you just need a little luck in there" Ace said as he walked away giving her an over the shoulder look as he did so.

Fire stood at the front door for a moment, hand ready to open it but unmoving. She exchanged a look with Strike who was on her shoulder as usual.

"We really don't know what's waiting for us in there…" the Pikachu nuzzled her neck "you think we can handle what we find though… All seven of us together?" the yellow mouse sat up on his hunches and pulled her cap up so he could clearly see her eyes before nodding. Fire smiled "so now we're ready?"

"Chu!" as if that was all that had ever been needed. She opened the door to the dark gym and walked though the entranceway alert. The place was dilapidated, destroyed and it seemed to have never to be new to begin with. Strike's ears twitched and Fire listened picking up the sound

"_I say good bye to my neighbours_

_I say hello to the ghosts"_

The sound was far away down the hall…

"_Because by tomorrow there will be bodies_

_In the pits of our hosts"_

The hall was her only option

_And I ask that we…."_

She knew the whole song off by heart and could sing along to it hell she heard her mother singing it in her mind.

"_Leave the sun behind us_

_And welcome the moon light_

_In this world of broken men_

_All we have is tonight"_

Her pitch was perfect and she loved the song.

"_I hear the sonic boom_

_I go deaf from the sound"_

Strike moved as close as he could to her neck curling up there obviously disturbed.

"_I see the beauty of their fire_

_I go blind from bloom"_

She was as well

"_And I ask that we…"_

Those words were followed by the chorus unchanged

"_Leave the sun behind us_

_And welcome the moon light_

_In this world of broken men_

_All we have is tonight"_

She listened for any other sound to hold her concentration against this, but other than Strike she was alone.

"_Welcome their hell fire_

_In the form of Emboar"_

With the rubble

"_I feel them rip you to shreds_

_And soon they will find me"_

And the darkness

"_So please I ask them"_

She took a deep breath seeing the door up ahead

"_Can we leave the sun behind us?_

_And welcome the moon light_

_In this world of broken men_

_All we have…"_

The music was so much louder now

"_ooooooh yes"_

She could see that though the door was a lit room

"_All we have…"_

Through there was where the music was coming from.

"_All we have is the night"_

She entered the new room and with the song finished she felt a weight off of her.

She breathed deeply looking about herself trying to get some sort of understanding of her new surroundings. She was in a large room that unlike the rest of the gym was in perfect condition. It was made from dark wood carved with figures of ground Pokémon and what looked like green curtains draped between each wood post. Below her were onyx tiles that seemed the replicate the look of parched earth.

The place was lavish to a disgusting extent and reminded her in a way of the Rocket building. The song had been finished replaced with a very simple slow tune. Fire looked around her now trying to locate the leader himself.

"I was surprised by the condition of this gym after I left it" behind her of cause. She turned looking up at the second story balcony; the owner of the voice had yet to come forward. "I was glad this room was at least in order for this battle"

"So you were expecting me then?" Fire asked her eyes darting about looking for some sign of movement.

"Of cause I knew that Brock would chose ether you or the Green-Oak boy, Misty would chose you, Blaine the same especially after the stunt a few days ago" Fire flinched remembering how much of what had happened to Mewtwo had been because of this man she was about to face. "Though I knew Erik would have the final call… River Blue may be his little pet" it took a moment for Fire to realize he was referring to the Blue she knew "but he would need me alive… River might shoot me on sight" the man gave a slight chuckle "an unlikely situation but one that Erik had to take into account" there was a pause "with what happened with Koga Leaf had already proven that he is a honourable fighter… someone that Erik knew could lose in a fight like this. Again he couldn't take that chance"

"That leaves me" Fire noticed the slightest movement in the curtains.

"Yes it does… Do you remember when we met?" The girl nodded not speaking "I had heard of you from my captions. Surge seemed terrified of a little girl of all things. That day I had found you I wanted to see your skills"

"So the tunnel and everything was a test?" Fire tugged at her cap "well I guess I passed then"

"Correct perhaps a little too well… Or maybe I was too sure. I took you for a child, how you dealt with those Magnmar was clever yes but in the end you didn't have the stomach to kill them. I thought back then that yes you would be a nuisance but an actual problem? I doubted" Giovanni finally revealed himself, hands behind his back the 'nice old man' look was gone and instead he simply looked menacing. "You truly had me fooled Miss Red"

"That's the point of an act" Fire pulled off her hat completely looking up at him the man seemed almost surprised.

"You know one's eyes tell a lot about them… I'm surprised you would put us on an even playing field"

"I…" She paused realizing something "you sound like her" at that Giovanni laughed

"Your mother was a truly amazing woman" he pulled out a pokeball and began to play with it in his hands. Fire gritted her teeth and Strike prepared to attack. "You will be to one day with the right training" Giovanni turned away from the ball and looked right at her "but I know you would never take me up on my offer… at least not yet" with that the man disappeared again.

She heard from her right a soft buzzing sound and moved left narrowly missing the Beedrill that had been flying towards her in an attempt to impale her on it's spike arms. It was then that the floor below her started to move due to an earth quake and Fire was thrown backwards.

Giovanni was now behind her. He grabbed her and held a knife to her throat. Her head was retched upwards by his other arm so she had to look him in the eye. She had trouble breathing because of the pressure. Strike didn't move for fear of what the man would do to his trainer.

Giovanni pressed the knife to her neck but he was skill full enough to only move through a layer or two of skin. After that he let go of Fire allowing her to fall to her knees breathing heavily. Strike moved in front of her prepared to attack the gym leader.

"As I thought… It seems like my employees have really dropped the ball on training you" the tone… Giovanni acted like everything that had just happened had meant nothing. Fire was shaking, unable to stand because she was so terrified.

Fire could think calmly at gun point because she knew how to handle it, how to exploit weaknesses. However Giovanni had straight up exploited her need to survive, how she could completely miss details when trying to do so.

If Giovanni had wanted it Fire would have been dead in that moment but she wasn't and she had to know why.

"You were training me… not just testing but training?" She said as her breathing became normal.

"Oh yes. River, Leaf and yourself, I watched you all grow on your adventures and used my employees to improve your skills"

"Why? You were just making stronger opponents" the man looked almost disappointed

"You can't see it? We were watching many trainers Fire. Team Rocket is always looking for talent however we took specially interest in you three because you were attacking us. You proved your battle skills, River proved his espionage skills and Leaf especially in that last fight proved his leadership skills" Giovanni almost smiled "you three are our enemies now but in time you would make the perfect addition to our team after all everyone has their price. I would train up a strong opponent to create a stronger ally. If you don't believe that well… You still think like _her_"

"I am nothing like her!" Fire screamed

"Then get off your knees and fight me Fire! let's see who you are" Giovanni's Beedrill returned as the anger fuelled her giving her the power to stand.

"Fine!" she yelled "Strike flash!" she called out the move and as the light hit them all she closed and covered her eyes. "Now thunder!" opening them she saw that while Beedrill hadn't avoided the attacks it was still in good condition which wasn't a good sign.

"You are clever Fire, you prefer hit and run tactics over an all out battle" Giovanni praised her; Fire shot him a look before moving with Strike away from the man. The Beedrill followed her as she moved. "Fury attack!" Giovanni called out hitting the Pikachu. Fire spun seeing this happen and ran back to her team mate.

"Vital slam!" she called releasing the Pokémon in mid air so it flew towards the bug type at full force sending it down. "Strike" she called as she got close

"Cloyster clamp!" the Pokémon's purple shell enclosed around the Pikachu

"Strike!" Fire screamed Vital stopped her from personally trying to pry the shell open. Fire turned to Giovanni eyes narrowed hatefully.

"So tell me Fire what are you going to do? Pull it open and hope nothing is waiting inside?" Fire shook her head.

"I know what's waiting inside" she told him "Strike's no fool!" suddenly the Cloyster let out a bellowing scream of pain and opened throwing the Pikachu from it. Fire leaped catching the Pokémon in her arms and turning to Giovanni who was returning his Pokémon.

He then did something incredibly unexpected, he laughed

And the room shook causing Fire to fall again but the laughing sent a shiver down her spine. Soon it didn't matter though because the shaking became worse and worse and debris started to fall. Fire returned her Pokémon and losing track of Giovanni she released Scratch and the two made a run for the exit. Scratch handling anything that got in their way. The sleeve of Fire's jacket got caught on a beam forcing her to leave it there in her dash towards the open area where there had once been a wall.

Once outside she was once again face to face with Giovanni now with a Nidoking and a Nidoqueen behind him, the obvious source of the earth quake.

"I thought you wanted to keep that place in good condition?" Fire asked dodging a punch from the Nidoking which was met with Scratch's own fist and the two began to fight.

"It needed remodelling" Giovanni explained with a hand gesture the Nidoqueen moved to attack and Fire released Ivy to grapple with the female beast. "You know Fire you are one of the few trainers to actually have me release my ground type Pokémon"

"I'm just going to take a stab in the dark here and say it's your best type" She saw a rock speeding along the ground towards her and released Fang to stop it revealing a Rhyhorn. Fire was also starting to realize that if Giovanni kept releasing these giant monsters then she would run out of Pokémon that could really stand against them after all she had now in reserve was Vital, Strike and Ty all of which were almost useless against their foes.

Fire moved away from the three fights so as to not get in the way. She watched the fights for a moment taking notice of Fang and the Rhyhorn. The rock creature was on the verge of attacking.

"Hydro pump!" Fire called out almost panicking and the Pokémon obeyed knocking the Rhyhorn back and making it faint in one hit since it was considerably weaker than it's other team members.

Thing was Fire hadn't worked out the whole event had been a trap until a Dugtrio came out of the ground barrelling into her Pokémon and hitting it repeatable and brutally as she ran to him.

"Hydro pump!" She screamed but with the ground type Pokémon just popping in and out of the ground. Fang couldn't get a lock on the target and so continually was hit instead.

In the end Fire had to return her team mate trying to calm herself with the fact she had taken down one of Giovanni's Pokémon… but he had taken down one of hers as well.

What was worse was that the Dugtrio was doing it again now aiming for Ivy, it was taking out all the Pokémon that would be at an advantage in this fight. However Ivy had it worse than Fang since he had two targets to handle.

She had to do something and fast. She released Vital.

"Get into this hole Vital and attack that Pokémon!" She told him with a nod he was gone leaving her with two Pokémon in reserve. Another Pokémon came charging towards her and she was unable to dodge. The gray beast, a Rhydon was caught and thrown back by Scratch who was looking a little worse for wear.

"They are loyal beasts aren't they?" Fire met eyes with Giovanni "all of mine are out on the field what about you?" Fire released Strike and Ty

"The gangs all here!" She said narrowing her eyes again "Ty attack the Nidoking!" the dinosaur Pokémon flew into the creature's face as if he was going to just barrel into him before using super sonic and getting as far as possible circling in the air. Fire tapped a hole with her foot a gesture to tell Strike that she wanted him to follow Vital.

The Dugtrio had lessened it's attack on Ivy who was now using his vines to confuse the Nidoqueen which told Fire that Vital had probably met it underground.

"You are a strategist Fire I will give you that" the man said moving towards her. Fire moved into a ready stance in case he attacked again but instead his eyes moved towards an empty area nearby.

In about three seconds Vital was launched into the air from a hole and Fire without a second thought moved to catch him. However Giovanni grabbed her arm and attempted to hit her in the stomach.

Fire blocked with her arm as Ty plucked Vital from the air. Fire saw the Eevee climb onto the other Pokémon's back after a moment proving that he had been stunned at first.

Giovanni pulled on her wrist throwing her around and Fire being twelve and under nourished was easy to do so with. He tossed her aside and into a wall leaving her dazed for a moment. Fire stood feeling dizzy and quickly realized that a small amount of blood was running down from the back of her head.

"Scratch throw'em!" She yelled the order seeing the position the two Pokémon were in and Scratch pulled off the same move that Giovanni had just sending his foe into the other Nidoking. However the Pokémon was prepared, the Nidoking had shaken off the confusion fast and while Fire had not been looking had been preparing a hyper beam.

The Rhydorn landed just in front as the purple monster shot it out hitting Ty in the chest and sending him tumbling down. Fire moved quickly dodging the Rhydon again leaving Scratch to thrash him. She pulled out Ty's ball returning the Pokémon before it hit the ground and catching Vital.

Vital was limping though obviously injured so she returned him with little chance of him being used again in this battle.

Giovanni had been mildly distracted at that moment having to return his Rhydon after the attacks it took from Scratch.

Fire turned back to him panting, Giovanni looked impressed or at least she thought he did. It didn't matter though.

"Ivy sleep powder!" She called guessing it wouldn't work, it didn't. The Nidoqueen held her breath and barrelled into the grass type and out of the attack's vicinity. Fire was annoyed but also worried about Strike who she couldn't even see.

She saw Giovanni move out of the corner of her eye and this time was able to dodge him, narrowly though. She ran to Ivy's side looking for a way to fight the Nidoqueen when it hit her.

"Razer leaf!" she called the attack being sent out "now solar beam!" while the Nidoqueen was dodging the attack and making it back to the Venasaur to fight, Ivy had enough time to power up the attack. However as he sent it out the blue Pokémon attacked and after a blinding light both were thrown back by the force of the two attacks meeting and were knocked out.

Fire returned Ivy and looking at her pokeballs, she really only had Strike and Scratch left.

At that moment the Dugtrio exited the hole injured followed by Strike throwing out a slam.

"Earth quake!" Giovanni yelled, this one was on the same level as the one that had destroyed the building. Fire used her hands to stop herself from falling. Scratch leaped into the air and punched the other Nidoking stopping the attack and knocking it back. He then used horn attack to drive his horn into the other Pokémon as it screamed in pain Fire screamed out a new order.

"Scratch stop!" the Pokémon stopped looking at his trainer for a moment before collapsing, it seemed he had been running on pure adrenalin. Fire returned him. Giovanni returned his own Pokémon watching the girl with an even look.

"I was wrong" he told her "you aren't like her. Scarlet never cared enough for anything to stop an attack like that" Fire felt a little stiff

"Thank you…" She said "last round I guess" he nodded "can I ask why? Why are you doing all of this?" Giovanni's face turned to almost a world weary look

"Fire… I wanted to help this place… I wanted to bring Kanto into the light. I wanted more than anything for children to not starve, for mobs to be a thing of the past and for things like shadowy figures in back alleys to just be tricks of light." He met her eyes again in an attempt to make her understand that this was the truth "I went too far and before I knew it I was here… I was stealing, manipulating and killing to hold onto the power I have"

"So how did you end there in the first place?" Fire asked confused it seemed obvious.

"For someone who with a past like yours you see the world very black and white don't you? Or is it just that you find it hard to believe someone with good intentions can become so evil? What about your own mother?"

"My mother was crazy from the start" Fire replied without much thought "you seem to actually be a little sane" Giovanni laughed again but this one was much more hollow.

"You can't save the world with ideals Fire you have to get your hands dirty" Giovanni changed how he stood moving more into a ready stance and so did Fire. "Dugtrio slash!" the attack hit dead centre sending Strike flying back but he landed on his feet.

"So if I don't beat you here it doesn't matter that Team Rocket is in ruins you'll just come back with what you've learnt?" Fire asked as her and Strike rant to the right she took note of how the Dugtrio was much slower moving across the surface dirt.

"Of cause" The man said.

"Quick attack!" Fire yelled as Strike ran forward hitting the middle head of the Pokémon before running away to the side and meeting Fire as she moved around in a circle to him. Both her Pikachu and the Dugtrio had little left; it was probably going to be the next attack that decided the battle. Fire was also aware that she was feeling dizzy probably from her head injury.

"Earth quake!" Giovanni yelled. Fire quickly picked up Strike before he could be affected and threw him in the air.

"Slam!" she called out again and the Pokémon flew down slamming into the ground type using momentum to add further power to his attack. Fire ran forward towards Giovanni and with a swift movement swept his legs from beneath him. Giovanni was surprised by the move and fell back giving Fire the chance to pull of her gun and aim it at his face.

The attack had finished off the Dugtrio and Giovanni had been defeated. Fire looked at him for a moment trying to make the decision before the dizziness over took her and she fainted.

She heard someone call out her name as she did.

When Fire woke up she was in a small house and her head hurt like hell. It took her a moment to realize this was the Pokémon centre in Viridian city (which was unlike the other Pokécentres in Kanto just a renovated house). Her head had been bandaged up along with her arms which she hadn't realized had been injured.

"You're awake!" Fire looked up seeing the nurse

"Ahh… Yeah I am" Fire replied a little unsure on what to say. The woman smiled reassuringly

"That's good, your Pokémon are fine by the way they're on the chair" Fire was a little embarrassed that she was so easy to read.

"Hey Nurse you said you would tell us when she woke up!" A familiar voice cried out indulgently and Ace appeared looking relieved but Fire was surprised by who followed him into the room Bill and Erik. "Hey Fire!" he said with a grin. Fire gave a slight nod, noticing what was in the boy's hands. "Oh yeah I found these in the wreckage" he handed Fire her hat and her ripped and battered jacket. Fire noticed something in her jacket pocket but kept that to herself.

"Yall gave us a scare Missy" Bill told her with a smile "but I knew yall'd pull through"

"What are you doing here?" Fire asked confused Erik coughed to gain their attention.

"I found out Bill was in Cerulean and told him what had happen he asked to be brought here." Bill nodded to show it was a true story "I should also tell you that I have informed Leaf, Blue and Professor Oak. Leaf and the Professor are on their way"

"I am in so much trouble" Fire groaned.

"Alight you three have seen her now it's best she gets more rest" the nurse said attempting to shoo the three out of the room. They compiled but before he left Erik shot Fire a genuine smile.

"Good job Fire".

After they were gone Fire searched her Jacket to find a note from Giovanni.

_Fire you were a great opponent and have taught me much. Most of all that I still need to train. We will see each other again maybe on different sides or on the same I do not know._

_-Giovanni_

Attached was the Earth badge, all that was left was the Pokémon league.

**Okay a few things, reading through Pokémon adventures as an adult (pfft not really) I thought it was kinda weird how Giovanni became good-ish…. Then bad-ish actually I never got Giovanni all that much… at best I got he was someone who had his own ideas and didn't really care what methods he had to use (or the author just kept using him…). That is what I tried to do here but give him a bit of a spin since there aren't any super powers in this series.**

**Also that is Leave the sun behind us that is playing at the beginning you probably weren't expecting it to be that…**

**Countdown begins: 3 Chapters to go**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


	34. Chapter 28

**Hey so I was going to update but… then I got Pokémon white 2 and that went out the window.**

**But I have a really awesome Lucario now his name is Lucro!**

Chapter 28

Ty flew down hitting the Machamp hard and finishing the battle. Fire was in the last block of the Kanto Pokémon League, Block D and as winner was moving on to the semi finals.

After the match Fire moved down to the large lounge area set up for those who were competing. The room was considerably emptier then when it started.

Due to the large amount of Gym leaders being arrested it was decided that the gym badges would not be needed to enter the Pokémon league this year. So every trainer figured it was their chance to be the Kanto champion.

Fire sat down on the long green couch a little ways from three other competitors who were a few years older than her. On screen were the replays of her last match.

"There she is" one boy said in a loud whisper, Fire pretended not to hear. She really couldn't be bothered to tell them she was right there so instead she just pulled down her hat. "She took Giovanni out and has almost all eight badges, the ones she doesn't have… she still beat the gym leaders!" one of the others groaned

"God… Between her and that Green-Oak kid we are so doomed" the third looked at him confused

"Green-Oak kid? What has he got to do with it?" the two turned back to him

"He's the nephew of Samantha Oak who's a past champion!" the third one groaned.

"Seriously… can't they just put the two in a match and call that the league save us all a thrashing" now the three were glaring at her.

"You know you could have not shown up" they jumped at the voice, Fire looked up too. Blue was standing there not looking particularly impressed with two Styrofoam cups of coffee. He jumped over the couch and landed next to Fire handing her one of the drinks before looking back at the group "it was just a thought"

The three went off muttering about no point in hanging out in the lounge since they were no longer in the tournament, anyone who was a contestant could be in the lounge even after they had lost.

"It's not poisoned or anything" Blue said "it's more of a peace offering… I've had time to think… and be scolded by Erik" Fire raised an eye brow "…don't give me that look."

"Sorry you make it sound like he's your dad or something when he's only like a year older than us"

"More like boss… he funds my _expeditions_, I do work for him." Blue shrugged "it all works out in the end. But seriously what I wanted to say was sorry I knew you had a connection to her but the whole thing threw me though a loop and it affected me in a fight when it shouldn't have"

"It's not that big of a problem. We got out alive and I will admit I was being a bit smug back there when I was helping you…" Fire leaned back and took a sip "though we probably only lived through that because Leaf got us to pull our heads in"

"Funny… I could say that about a lot of my life" The next match came up on screen at that moment. "Well speak of the devil!"

The first of the semi finals were between some sort of mystery combatant and Leaf.

The mystery fighter was obviously an adult woman. She seemed like some kind of performer in her dark striped vest and suit pants. Her long hair was done up in some dramatic fashion imitating wings and she wore a mask that was created to look like a glamorized version of a Spearow.

"Wish you could look like that?" Blue asked for a joke, Fire dipped her hat down further and obviously looked at the ground.

"I could never look like that"

/L/

Leaf took a deep breath. Every time he went out onto this field his stomach flipped and right now his opponent didn't help. She was completely at home with the place, smiling, blowing kisses to the crowd, a perfect show woman.

She smirked at him and held up her first pokeball, he gulped and did the same.

"Prepare yourselves!" the referee told them and explained the same rules they had heard each time. No fighting between trainers, no aiming for the trainer, no weaponry and that only three Pokémon could be used. "Release!" he yelled waving his flag downwards.

"Carver!" He said releasing his Charizard, unlike Fire he didn't think 'Scratch' was a very good name for a giant monster like Pokémon.

"Brawn!" out of the ball came a Blastoise.

"Looks like our Mystery woman won the draw but as we all know _that_ is not the war!"

The Blastoise sent out a hydro pump and it was powerful, even with how much training he and Carver had done the Pokémon couldn't take a lot of hits from power like this, even without a type disadvantage.

"Return" he pulled the Pokémon back "Sly!"

"Ooooh and Leaf has released his Slyther!" the announcer yelled into the mike "he only has one mystery Pokémon left when our madam of Mystery has two!"

The woman shook her head.

"Return Brawn" she pulled out a new ball "come out Felix!" the large orange dragon appeared on the field flexing it's wings.

"Agility!" Leaf called out

"Flame thrower!" Sly dodged the attack with relative ease due to his increased speed.

/F/

"Heh…" Blue laughed "that's pretty cheap not letting him take out his type disadvantaged Pokémon or if he does taking out something that has the advantage on that one"

"Not against the rules though" Fire remarked looking at the coffee cup "it's something I would have pulled"

"Yeah same" there was a pause

"You think Leaf even thinks like that?" Fire asked tentatively, Blue shrugged

"I have no clue"

/L/

"Slash Sly!" the Pokémon obeyed flying right into the other's face and attacking it hit but unfortunately the Slyther was not strong enough to dodge the oncoming attack.

"Fire spin!" the Charizard was encircled in flames along with Sly who cried out and after moments fell.

"Oooh it's a one hit wounder!" the announcer yelled as Leaf returned his Pokémon, He could see how this woman made it to the semi-finals.

He had two choices left so he went for the second one

"Go Buster!" The large pale blue creature flexed it's four arms "karate chop!" the Pokémon moved but the Charizard caught him. It was obvious that Leaf only had a few seconds before Buster fell to the same fate as Sly. "Seismic toss!" the Machamp grabbed the larger Pokémon up in it's arms and leaped before slamming it into the ground.

Leaf winced.

"Now low kick!" the attack finished off the Charizard and the mystery woman returned it.

"Victor!" the Venasaur was massive bigger then Fire's. Leaf returned Buster and released Carver. "Sleep powder!"

"Carver fly!" the Pokémon got into the air but not fast enough it was obviously drowsy. Leaf turned back to the mystery woman and realized while Carver was distracted she was preparing a solar beam. "Carver flame thrower!" but the attack didn't hit, Carver was gone if he couldn't take out the grass type. "Carver slash!"

The Charizard flew towards the Venasaur hitting it with a critical as the solar beam was prepared covering the field in light.

Both Pokémon were knocked out by the attack lying on the field.

"Oh they're down, they're both down!" the announcer yelled as Leaf and the Mystery woman returned their fainted Pokémon "They both only have one Pokémon left!"

Leaf prepared to release Buster again when the woman spoke

"I'm sorry I misjudged your strength Leaf" he looked up surprised the woman removed her mask to reveal Professor Oak.

/F/

"Called it!" both Fire and Blue said at the same time gaining weird looks from other contestants.

/L/

"Would you look at that! Our Mystery woman is a previous Champion Samantha Oak! Now you may not have realized this but this battle just got a whole lot more interesting because these two are Aunt and Nephew!" Leaf heard the crowd gasped and just stared at his aunt.

"Wha?" Was all he could get out while staring wide eyed at his aunt. She smiled at him

"Let's finish this match Leaf! Brawn!" the Blastoise remerged

"Buster!" the two began to grapple, the Blastoise's shell guns moved down aiming straight for Buster "move!" Leaf yelled and the Pokémon jumped landing behind the turtle "low kick!" the sweeping kick knocked the water type on it's back.

"Withdraw!" Oak commanded and the Pokémon obeyed, the Machamp moved towards it to attack again.

/F/

"Leaf it's a trap!" Blue hissed

/L/

Suddenly a powerful hydro pump came flying out at the fighting type sending it back against the wall and the Blastoise then used the power from the attack to right itself.

Buster stood up after a moment still able to fight but heavily damaged. Leaf would have to do something pretty good to get out of this.

He remembered a match he had had with Blue and it hit him

"Focus energy!" the Machamp obeyed and the Blastoise prepared for a new attack obviously keeping distance from it's short range opponent. "Move right!" the Machamp moved right and kept moving right while taking steps closer to the water type. Oak took notice and was about to issue an order when "karate chop!" the attack hit and the critical taking out the Blastiose.

Oak had to smile

"Would you look at that! It's a baton pass from a previous champion to their family! Leaf Green-Oak will be moving into the finals!"

Leaf returned Buster and walked off the field with his aunt. In the white corridors hidden within the stands he finally spoke to her.

"Why?" He asked, his aunt turned to him with some measure of sadness and pride in her eyes.

"Why am I here? Or why did I fight you?"

"Both"

"I am here to see how you, Blue and Fire fair and cheer you on" that answer came from her mouth with ease "however why I fought you… I wanted to know if I was right to send you out on your own" Leaf looked at her with disbelieve.

"You worry about that now?"

"I worried about it till that battle… I asked to be put in the block that if you did make it the semi finals would face you, because I wanted to know if you could handle it" she gave him a sad smile "you forget sometimes Leaf that all I have left is you. It's hard to let you grow up" Leaf nodded a little stiffly. "But now I know I made the right choice, I'll be in the stands if you need me" she gave him a hug before leaving.

Leaf went down to the lounge to watch Blue and Fire's match.

**Okay that was a hard chapter to write…**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!  
**

******The countdown: 2 chapters to go**


	35. Chapter 29

**Sorry had an intensive for Uni, it ate my life.**

**Also I thought I'd trial this with the last few chapters. I want to put answers to the reviews up in these notes…**

**-Replies-**

**ddreamer9159****: Thanks it's always good to know I've written a fight well because it is an area I am weak in. Your Lucario probably is better than mine… I mostly spam Me First…**

**As for the new games I don't have a good first impression. Since D and P I haven't brought a Pokémon game because it's a Pokémon game I've got them because they seemed to have some interesting story/ characters as well as being a Pokémon game. So it being in 3D! I don't really care about (especially since the art could easily take a nose dive) and the battle system doesn't seem to have changed (not even getting a speed up button). I'm just waiting to see if like the Unova games it has an interesting world to give us along with the same old things.**

Chapter 29

/Oak/

She took the elevator up to the highest floor of the arena. There sat a large reception area for the gym leaders and previous champions.

The room attempted to contain some sort of reference to each type of Pokémon with examples like large amounts of green plant life, water features and eternally lit candles. Champions and Gym leaders had a free pass to come to the Pokémon league any year they wished and she had ever seen so few gym leaders and so many Champions. Even then they didn't fill the room; Champions were a rarity because even after the win against their fellow trainers they still had a task to complete.

The task had once been to defeat the previous champion and in that way dethrone them. However the Champion who had defeated her had been Lance the Dragon tamer, the man who disappeared after killing Scarlett Red. Her mentor Agatha had disappeared soon after.

A champion had not been crowned for two years, whoever won disappeared soon after during their task. However the league had decided that if Leaf, River or Fire won they would count their defeat over Team Rocket as their task. She sighed; Kanto needed a Champion even if it was a twelve year old child.

After saying hello to the champions she knew she found Erik already watching the battle field intently as Fire and Blue entered.

River was his usual self winking at any nearby female…. Nothing much had changed as far as she could see.

It was Fire who disturbed her. The girl walked onto the field as she always did prepared but out of her element, like a wild creature being put on display. Though it had been Fire's actions within Saffron that made Oak almost thankful for the league rules.

"Who do you think will win?" She asked carefully.

"That's not an easy question…" he seemed uneasy and so changed the subject "Oak you should know… Sabrina and Surge were broken out… We never even found Koga" Oak wasn't shocked there was always the thought in the back of her mind that Fire could have killed Koga then. That's what disturbed her about the match even with the rules in place Blue was still going up against someone who could be a murderer.

"Not surprising" she fledged simple annoyance "does that mean we'll be dealing with Team Rocket again sooner than we thought?" the boy shook his head, Oak sometimes forgot that Erik was only a year older then Leaf, that with Giovanni gone he had been the one to step up as head of the Gym leaders.

"That was why I wanted to speak to you… Evidence suggests the break in was committed with psychic types only. They wanted us to know that"

"It's not Scarlet Erik no matter what Blue has been telling you that bitch died" Erik flinched slightly at her tone. _It could just have easily been someone who worked with Sabrina. People always seem to forget that while psychic Pokémon are less popular they aren't any harder to find._

"Alright…" he said turning back to the match "thing is though… with everything that's happening. You asked me who I thought would win this fight and the answer is it doesn't matter. Nether Fire or Blue could be Champion"

/F/

She could hear them cheering for both him and her. It was weird.

Fire had never expected to be in such a position. She pulled the bill of her hat down further embarrassed. She could face down Giovanni but a fight with her 'friend' in front of a crowd freaked her out this much.

The other battles hadn't been nearly this bad.

Blue was standing ready his first Pokémon chosen. The Referee was waiting for her. She pulled out a pokeball and nodded.

"Begin!" He yelled getting out of the way

"Ghoul!"

"Strike!"

The ghost type loomed over the small mouse.

"Would you look at that! These two aren't messing around! That Pikachu is no push over no matter it's unevolved state and that Gengar has dropped many a foe!" the announcer was more excited than ever it seemed "this is already quite a match!"

Her attacks were pretty limited since Strike's damaging attacks were ether normal or electric. She looked up seeing the boy smirk at her.

"Been waiting for this one!" he called out

"Seems like the trainers are staring each other down!" Fire ignored the announcer and smiled.

"Yeah… Time ta kick your ass! Thunder!" Strike was ready sending the attack off but the Gengar dodged cleanly moving to the right. Blue followed his Pokémon and when Strike went in Fire did the same.

"You think I wouldn't drill my team in basic evasion tactics!" Blue teased her "hypnosis!" the Gengar started.

"Agility and behind!" the Pikachu obeyed the attack getting behind the ghost "thunder wave!" the attack missed again but this time by centre metres.

"It's a heated match!" the announcer screamed

"You talk like you're in the military!" Fire called back to Blue as Strike moved after the ghost type.

"I'm twelve Fi how could I ever be in the military?" Blue explained in a matter of fact way "but I did grow up in a military family" he noticed how close the two Pokémon were "lick!" the attack hit but didn't do too much damage. Strike moved back to keep distance.

"I'm learning all kinds of things about you recently Riv!" Fire spoke much more quietly but it had the desired effect stunning her opponents before she hit them with a thunder bolt and knocking out the ghost type. Blue returned his Pokémon and glared at her.

"How did you?" he shook his head "Guess the gloves are off then" she nodded.

"We couldn't have a real battle by being honourable. We kind of have to be pulling every dirty trick we know" He smirked at her

"Wouldn't have it any other way! Baxter rolling kick!" the Hitmonlee came out of the ball on the attack and hit Strike perfectly causing the Pokémon to flinch. "Now double kick!" both hit.

"Wow he's not going to let up!" the Pikachu was given no chance to get up and Fire chose to return him seeing that his condition was so bad doubting he could be used again in this battle.

"Ty!" she called the prehistoric Pokémon out and Blue let out a whistle.

"Always wanted to fight that!"

"Now you get your chance! Wing attack!" the fighting type dodged the attack but Ty circled sending more and more out.

"That all there is? Honestly I'm disappointed!" Blue glanced at Fire; she knew he knew she had a plan in the works. "Hi jump kick!" Fire hadn't been prepared for how high that attack could be. It missed but not by much and when he landed the Hitmonlee was ready to go up again. Fire narrowed her eyes her plan had to be switched up a little.

The Pokémon leaped up again and Ty dodged but only just

"Supersonic!" she yelled and Ty prepared moved straight into the attack.

"It's confused!" and announcer yelled into the microphone. The Hitmonlee hit the ground with a thud.

"That it is!" Fire grinned "hyper beam!" the flying type prepared the attack.

"Snap out of it Baxter!" Blue yelled "remember your training and meditate!" the Pokémon still utterly confused did so and there was a moment of stillness where the only sounds were the cheering and the hum of Ty's hyper beam. Just as the attack shot out the Hitmonlee moved snapping out of confusion.

"Huh… now I know where Leaf got that. Pretty good though!" Fire gave the complement freely she was impressed. Blue seemed to give her a genuine smile

"Thank you madam, something we picked up during training. Probably should have seen that coming but most would just out right attack after confusing a foe"

"I'm not sure if these two are fighting or flirting anymore!" the announcer seemed almost exasperated. Fire blinked confused and Blue took that moment.

"Hi jump kick!" Ty still getting over the effect of the hyper beam was quickly kicked into the ground.

"Take down!" Fire yelled and the Pokémon didn't miss a beat attacking and slamming the other into the ground.

"Double kick!" from bellow Baxter kicked and kicked Ty. Ty sent out pain filled cries before collapsing this fight over. Fire returned the Pokémon.

"Ivy!" she called sending the Pokémon out the Venusaur let out a bellowing cry "vine whip!" already weakened the Hitmonlee was thrown into the ground again and didn't get up, Blue was forced to return the Pokémon.

"This is it then" He said taking out his third and last Pokémon for the fight "Squirt!"

"Wow that type disadvantage! Blue must really be kicking himself for that choice!" the two competitors exchanged a nod.

"Hydro pump!" Blue yelled

"Vine whip!" the attacks collided and when the dust was gone Venusaur was still standing and Blastoise was not.

/B/

After the match Blue had seen to his team mates while Fire had been swarmed by people. She was after all everyone's hero.

Of cause he lost to her.

But in truth for him and her to have a real match they would need to be out in a field somewhere with no rules…. Or he was just making excuses.

Speaking of Fire he thought he heard her voice. Glancing around he located the sound through a door that was slightly a jar. He was about to look though…

He didn't really need to though since Fire came running out eyes hidden under that hat she always wore. She was obviously in a hurry to be anywhere but here.

"Hiya…" Blue started he had wanted to have a conversation with her; mostly about where she heard his name but when she turned he realized just how bad of a state she was in. Her head was bowed but she was shaking slightly.

"Not now… I need to sleep… big day tomorrow" she ran off after that.

He doubted it was nerves that had Fire so riled up; he was glade in a way that the finals were on a separate day especially looking at her now.

He also needed to know who had put her in that state, after all he may have pointed a gun at her but Fire was still his fellow dex holder and one of the few females that would put up with him.

Glancing in the door he was surprised in a way to see Erik.

Surprised because he hadn't expected it

But not because he knew Fire disliked the older boy.

"What did you do?" Blue asked, Erik shrugged

"The usual said the wrong thing" Blue raised an eyebrow "not like that!" Erik almost yelled "Fire's hard to deal with I never know what to say… It's like you but somehow worse… and female" the young lord pulled his hand through his hair "I think this gym leader thing is going to either turn my hair gray or I'm just going to lose it all before I hit twenty"

"Don't change the subject what did you say?" it was Erik's turn to raise an eye brow

"You know last I checked you hated her because of her mother"

"No I was wary of her because of her mother. I can't hate Fire, she's scary as hell but that's the fun of it" Blue frowned "I told you not to change the subject"

"It's something between me and her Blue. If she so chooses she can tell you" With that Erik took his leave and Blue watched him walk out. He would have made sure to get the information out of the older boy if it wasn't for the fact he was technically his boss.

**Oh Oak at the beginning of this chapter… Before you are mean to her remember that she raised Leaf and Blue where as Fire just showed up one day.**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**

**The countdown: 1 chapter(s) to go**


	36. Chapter 30

**Should be doing work for uni thought you guys should get a chapter. First week back and they give us three assignments due next week. Also scariest part… I have… freedom to decide how I do it… What?**

**Anyway last chapter guys and the prologue to the sequel should go up along with this chapter. Any other notes will be in the end note enjoy this one!**

Chapter 30

/L/

His Aunt had wished him luck before going up to her seat with all the other Champions and Gym leaders.

He wondered if Fire was this nervous but he doubted that. She was probably bouncing off the walls telling everyone who would listen how she was going to take this battle with one Pokémon or something.

Entering to the sounds of cheers the arena had changed a bit. It was still the grass field from before with walls covered in advertisements but the dome above had been removed giving them the ability to fight full in the sky. The lines painted on the grass with white were also gone… No out of bounds.

He saw Fire then across the field from him head bowed, her hat hid her face. He had looked for her last night and this morning in the hopes of wishing her luck but the girl was never around. He asked Blue but he had just shrugged saying something was bothering her yes but he didn't know what.

He could hear the announcer yelling about how amazing the finals would be as the referee came out.

"Okay a good clean battle, no weapons. The whole area is useable and if Pokémon are in the air out of bounds is if they are in the stands or outside of the dome when they land. You each have six Pokémon to use in this battle good luck!" everyone cheered.

Leaf released Sly and Fire released Vital though she never gave him an order. The Pokémon not used to this was confused and quickly fell to the attacks before she returned him.

"What's wrong with you?" Leaf called across the field, he wanted to fight Fire even more then he had wanted to fight Blue. Now he was losing that chance because something was bothering her. It seemed to knock Fire out of whatever funk she was in because her familiar grin appeared and she released her Nidoking who used thrash and sent his bug Pokémon flying.

/F/

She had made her decision and she was sorry Vital had to suffer for it

She knew what Erik had said but she needed to at least give Leaf the fight he deserved. If she could call Blue a 'friend' then Leaf was probably the closest thing she had to a best friend outside of her Pokémon, who were more like extended family.

Leaf had returned his badly injured Slyther and had released his Machamp who could go toe to toe with her Nidoking with ease.

"Seismic toss!" Leaf yelled as her Pokémon was thrown into the air Fire smirked as the Nidoking allowed it and as it landed and using horn attack to hit the Pokémon hard.

Leaf wasn't a bad battler and in an honest fight like this he really shone unlike Fire who was at her best when there were no rules… and it was a life or death situation.

Machamp threw a punch that Scratch caught and the two began to grapple again.

"Poison sting!" the attack hit Machamp perfectly poisoning him but the Pokémon didn't give up sending another attack Scratch's way badly damaging him. Fire gritted her teeth seeing Leaf's Pokémon fall. She knew her own wouldn't last long like this in the arena so for now she returned him as well and released Strike.

Leaf chose his Pigeoto the large bird circling in the air as Strike attempted to hit it with thunder attack after thunder attack getting neither of them anywhere. Truth was Fire was using the time to formulate a plan.

She used thunder wave to paralyse the bird and used slam as it fell unfortunately the bird freed itself from the paralyses in time and hit Strike with a wing attack that sent him into a wall Fire quickly returned him seeing blood.

"This battle could go either way!" The announcer yelled over the crowd and it was true. They had both lost two team mates already and Fire had one badly injured one in case she needed him, and she had a feeling she would.

The battle was a lot quieter then her one with Blue; Leaf was too busy trying to work out what she would do next to chat.

He really did shine out here… This kind of fight with the crowd cheering and the rules…

"Ty!" she released the Pokémon who swooped at the other bird and the two put of quite a spectacle.

He flew around the stands dodging around them as he dodged and attacked. The battle was really going nowhere fast and it wasn't like they could do anything about it or at least she couldn't. Leaf had one more Pokémon with wings his Charazard.

Finally Ty hit the other bird with a well placed take down that sent it into a fall that Leaf stopped by returning him. Since if he had fallen the bird would have been out of bounds the Referee ruled that the Pokémon could no longer battle.

Fire returned Ty for the time being releasing Fang.

Leaf sent out his own water type a Goldduck. The Pokémon didn't seem like it stood much chance against the much larger water dragon like creature taking hit after hit. It wasn't until the Pokémon severely weakened used psychic to one hit Fang.

Fire released Scratch again who threw the now heavily weakened Goldduck across the field in a similar fashion to Strike and Leaf was forced to return it.

The two of them only had two Pokémon each now. Both of Leaf's were fresh and Fire's second Pokémon Ivy was weak to them both since they were both fire type. Thing was she couldn't do anything about it Scratch was going to faint no matter what so she couldn't rely on him in the final fight.

Leaf pulled out his Ninetales who attacked with fury. Scratch stood his ground moving through every fire attack and made it to the Pokémon where he poisoned it and used thrash to take it down before fainting having finished his job.

Fire and Leaf exchanged a look then all that was left were their Venasaur and Charazard the Pokémon they had gotten with their Pokedexs.

They released them at the same time and Ivy quickly moved into a vine whip followed by a sleeping powder that didn't work to well because the Charazard got into the air as quickly as possible where he attempted to burn the Pokémon but moved in to close and the grass type grabbed him with it's vines and threw him around again.

The Charazard got an attack in badly burning Ivy.

The two stood there staring each other down. Fire knew her next move it was simple.

_She would use sleep powder again Leaf would expect it be the same strategy but she would grab his Pokémon out of the sky and hold it while prepping a solar beam._

_The attack would be cheap but effective it shot out a fire attack Ivy would slam it into the ground but not release it from his grasp so that he could try and use solar beam…_

Leaf wouldn't do that she knew it was too cheap and it would involve watching the horrible action. There were other strategies she could try but she realized they all involved cheap shots or attack Leaf. It was just the kind of trainer she was.

She doubted any of those thoughts had ever crossed Leaf's mind though.

She made her decision then

When Leaf's Charazard shot out a flame thrower she signalled Ivy to take a dive. It was something they had worked out last night. It looked like a failed dodge ending in a critical hit.

Ivy went down and the announcer screamed. Fire felt a little alone and lost as the crowd screamed as well.

After the match Blue was given a bronze metal as he came third, Fire a silver at which point they were politely shooed off the stage so that the officials could stand with Leaf and the gym leaders and hand the gold medal and the title of Kanto champion to Leaf. The head of the league congratulated him for being the Champion of the 1995 Pokémon League.

Fire could see Oak beaming in the crowd before her eyes met Erik who she expected to be satisfied but instead had an unidentifiable look in his eyes. Fire sighed.

If seemed the older she got the less she understood about people. She had once thought she was good at reading them.

After the ceremony Leaf had sought her out.

"Hey Fire good match!" he called she gave him an indulgent look

"Yeah right! Next time I'll get you!" She grinned at the end to let him know she wasn't too serious. He seemed relieved they would still be rivals but they hadn't lost the friendship they had built up over the crazy adventure they had just had.

Fire wasn't too surprised when Bill and Ace came over to try and cheer her up. Ace pointed out that by next year it would be he she was being defeated by in the championship.

Brock hit her on the back telling her it was a good fight before going to congratulate Leaf.

Misty gave her a hug and suggested they train together.

Erik was avoiding her not too shockingly.

She dodged the press pretty easily coming to an empty lounge area she sat down throwing her hat off and for a moment she put her head in her hands. She didn't want to cry or anything she was just frustrated and disappointed in herself because she always thought if she lost in a fight like that it would be to an opponent who was way out of her league. She would also most likely die in the process.

She couldn't fight Leaf again not for a while without raising his suspicions about why she had lost the first time. Win or lose he'd realize she could have dodged that last attack.

It was then that she realized she was not alone in the room. The other person came sat down beside her and offered her a Styrofoam cup of coffee which she took gratefully.

"What happened?" Blue asked leaning into the seat his eyes were looking her over. He wasn't checking her out like she usually would guess he'd be. It seemed more like he felt he could find the answer by inspecting her.

"You talked to Erik last night right?" He nodded

"Yeah but he said it was your choice if you wanted to tell me" he put the cup of coffee on the table and leant down a bit "Honestly with how you're acting… I may have to _make _you tell me" she shook her head.

"Erik just explained what I already knew" her voice was low now "neither of us could ever be the Pokémon Champion" Blue blinked confused

"Not sure if I'm following"

"Really? Think about it if the media got a hold of the fact that you have done a ton of illegal things…"

"I've killed people just say it" Blue interrupted

"Fine you've killed people and it's been over looked or if they discovered who my mother was… and either of us were champion" he let out a whistle

"Jesus Erik… Of cause he thought like that but he didn't have to dump it all on you last night" she sighed

"He was right though that's why I did it… Leaf is the best of us and it's obvious." She fingered her coffee cup "he never looks at an opponent and takes into account how you could kill them, he's honourable"

"That will get him killed" Blue snorted "I didn't want him to be Champion because it's just going to end badly" He noticed then the look Fire was giving him like she had an idea she doubted he would like "what?"

"Not if we keep him clean. When I fought Giovanni he told me he created Team Rocket to help people, that it had just ended badly because he had to get his hands dirty and didn't know when to stop" she took a deep breath "Blue… I view you and Leaf as friends… What if we did it? What if we handled all the bad, the morally gray stuff and let Leaf be the hero?"

"Did Erik suggest that to you?" Blue asked eyes narrowed

"No… It's my own thoughts. Please I can't do this alone and he's your best friend" she grabbed his hands dropping the coffee and pleading. Something in his eyes changed.

"Alright I get it so what now?" Fire gave him a slight smile

"For now I'm going to go for a bit do some recon. You need to keep Leaf alive through this mess of Journalists" Fire was half way to the door before Blue could get a word out.

"What about doing this together?" He called out indulgently.

"We are… You know how bad I am with people"

He had to agree with that.

**Trainer:** Fire Red

**Badges**: 6

**Bullets:** 10

**Pokemon**

**Found:** 132

**Caught:** 71

**Fire's team as of Chapter 31**

Fire chose to take a dive allowing Leaf to become Pokémon Champion. Now with this journey over she has allied herself with River Blue to keep Leaf alive and to help Kanto through him.

(No.025) Pikachu/Strike: L51

Fire's closest friend even with the rough start.

(No.003) Venasaur/Ivy: L60

Finally evolved Ivy could no longer be easily hidden leading Fire to having to come up with other strategies for sneaking up to foes in the future.

(No.133) Eevee/Vital: L61

Appearing to be the weakest link in Fire's team this Eevee still handle himself especially when his trainer's head is in the game.

(No.034) Nidoking/Scratch: L52

The powerhouse of Fire's team Scratch can hold his own against anyone even Giovanni's own Pokémon!

(No.130) Gyarados/ Fang: L48

Fang would be Fire's second team mate to go to for strength the water dragon could terrify someone just by looking at them.

(No.142) Aerodactyl/Ty: L41

A welcome member to the team Ty has taken a beating and dished it back tenfold almost every time.

**I wanted to thank Goldennugget337, humilityhehe, Hunter Avalon, Uchiha Sasuke XII, Doieversleep, ReveyLationsFulfillment, Clara, Suzalulu1200, The-killer-of-007, Flameboo and ddreamer9159 for reviewing.**

**As well as everyone of put the story on alert and favourited it and me. I'd put your names up too but I couldn't find anything to tell me what they were so sorry.**

**Remember the prologue for the sequel should be up soon.**

**And remember folks don't flame unless you have an extinguisher!**


End file.
